Dark Daughter
by Idle-Daydreamer
Summary: Murakami Kimiko holds in her hands a secret that could destroy the Carpathian people. Pursued after the death of her father she runs trying suppress her own growing abnormality while seeking revenge on the person she hates most - her lifemate.
1. Father and Daughter

**Dark Daughter**

_Chapter One_

**Father and Daughter**

* * *

The roads were not busy that day. Whether by simple fate or coincidence nothing seemed to be able to persuade the citizens of Japan to take up their car keys and go for a drive on that day. Perhaps the influence of the pleasant weather had tempted the populous into pursuing other more leisurely activities, or maybe it was the fact that people simply had better things to do on a Sunday evening. One lone car trailed down the highway to Osaka with its rusted red bonnet and sturdy black tires. The stunning scenery of large mountains basking in the soft after glow of the sun set framed the landscape of serene rice-fields with deep green buds swaying in an unknown breeze served to amuse the occupants if only for a short while.

"I'm bored."

"Aren't you always Kimi-chan," Drawled the monotonous reply. Kimiko frowned restlessly as stuck her head out of the open window hoping to bath her sweaty face in some form of breeze. The last remains of fuchsia were dying from the horizon as the day turned to twilight with the first of the stars starting appear through a veil of inky sky while a slim pale crescent moon cloud be see drifting through thin rifts of cloud. It was surprisingly quiet with very few noises breaking the stillness and tedious silence.

"I need a drink," Kimiko persisted again as she leaned back into the car. Four hours of straight driving was starting to rake on her nerves. She didn't like being confined for so long, it didn't help that on such a boiling hot day the car lacked the vital necessity of air conditioning. Her spaghetti-strapped top was sticking to her uncomfortably while a sheen of perspiration glistened on her skin. "Can't we stop yet? When do we get there?"

"Pup will you just knock it off and shut the hell up? I've got three thousand words left on this stupid dissertation and I've got six hours to do it in and all I can hear is your whining," Snapped an irritable voice. Kimiko flinched slightly and recoiled back into her seat with a wistful sigh. The steady click-click of her friends laptop was the only sound aside from the engine. The radio had been down and out since that morning.

"It's okay Kimi; only twenty miles until we reach Osaka. Isn't that right Akiko?" Piped a desperately optimistic voice from the passenger seat. Her statement directed at the driver earned a feeble groan in reply. Kimiko nodded as her fingers began to drum idly on the book she had long abandoned ready due to queasiness. When she had proposed this road trip this was hardly what she had envisioned. She had dreamed of fun and adventures in which she and her three friends would be able to stop off frequently to do a little touring and exploring. Not trapped baking in a car thirty years past it's sell by date with her grumpy roommate Izumi, her hopelessly cheerful friend Chiyo and the sleep deprived driver Akiko.

"Quit drumming pup," Growled Izumi warningly. Kimiko rolled her eyes and huffed. Hajime Izumi was twenty-three years old and normally an outrageously charismatic party-girl who's sexual preferences seemed to linger from one gender to the next. There was no other words for Izumi though; she was _cool_. The sort of girl who you admired for her careless so-what attitude and independent fiery nature. And she was beautiful, so beautiful that normally neither genders objected to her flirting. Right now however after driving until six in the morning and living on two hours of sleep with a dissertation due she was not carrying about her usual go get-em spirit.

"And just think, when we get there we can get hot baths and food!" Sato Chiyo continued brightly as though she had not heard Izumi's snarl. Sato Chiyo was twenty years old and stayed on the same hall as Izumi and Kimiko at their university campus. Although tiny barely reached four foot twelve with feathery black hair and dainty impish features she had a larger than life personality. She was the sort of person that would attempt to end bloody, terrorising wars with the radical power of flowers while trying to solve famine by sending starving children a box of chocolates. Admittedly sometimes her eternally happy persona did grate Kimiko's nerves she did love Chiyo because one could not help but love somebody so generous and innocent.

"Bed," Repeated a far-off voice which echoed sunshine through a thunderstorm, "Bed." Finally there was Fujita Akiko aged twenty-three who shared with Chiyo. Tall and willowy Akiko was normally the calming influence in their little gang with her soft voice and peaceful manner that could reign in Chiyo's hyperactive nature, sort out Izumi's crazy love triangles and reason out Kimiko's crazy ideas. Right now however she was acting like a hypnotised zombie saying very little and groaning often as she drove with heavy bags under her eyes and pale skin.

Kimiko smiled settling back unable to resist provoking Izumi further as she began to hum the James Bond theme tune watching as Izumi strained clenching her fists and knitting her features into a frown. She was the youngest on their floor at University being eighteen verging on nineteen. She'd been at university for three semesters now which was nearly a year. That was why Izumi nick-named her 'Pup' she was the baby. A position she didn't mind. Frankly she was amazed somebody as cool as Izumi liked her. University sure was a lot more fun than high-school anyway.

"Murakami Kimiko if you don't shut up right now then I'm gonna take this laptop and stick it-"

A loud ring-tone promptly interrupted what Kimiko was sure would be a loud rant of swear-words and death threats. Beaming widely at her furious friend the young student picked up her mobile phone from her bag and answered happily as she read the caller ID.

"Konnichiwa Papa," Kimiko chimed brightly.

"Ohayo would be more appropriate daughter," Came an amused reply. Kimiko grinned knowing perfectly well that although it was half past ten on a pleasant summer night in Japan it was probably half past eight in the morning for her father in New York. "So how are you Kimi-chan?"

"I'm okay. Hiroshi-sensei gave us another long _really _boring lecture this morning. I was so bored I was falling asleep in my seat, it's boiling here so it's like being boiled alive! How's New York? What's going on over there?" Kimiko enquired curiously while her friend hushed listening in on the conversation avidly. The whole reason behind the journey was based on keeping it a secret from Kimiko's father Murakami Satoshi - a celebrated Doctor of science who was swiftly approaching his fiftieth birthday that Tuesday. Kimiko was used to his work frequently taking him to America; a country she visited often and also a country where her mother had been born and raised. Unlike the rest of her pure-blooded Japanese friends Kimiko was part American.

"Not a lot. I got a call about ten minutes ago to get my behind out of bed and to go supervise. Honestly, these old bones of mine could do with retirement. I suppose it would make you happy to hear that it was Ash-kun who awoke me from my slumber and he sends his regards to my errant mischievous daughter," Satoshi informed Kimiko causing her to suddenly feel pleasantly happy and bubbly with that knowledge. Ash Cooper had actually asked after her. Of course she reminded herself not to take this personally as Ash probably thought of her as nothing more than a friend at the most. He was ten years her senior…a child protégée in his field, a genius. She also squirmed not liking the knowing tone in her fathers teasing voice.

"Papa," Groaned Kimiko, "He's just a friend. Tell him I said Hi. Have you heard from Kichiroú?" Kimiko ventured steering the conversation towards safer rocks. Kichiroú was her brother, her twin in fact who had opted to study abroad in Vermont rather than remain on native soil in Japan. She missed him, it felt had felt strange and unfamiliar at first to be so faraway from the person she had spent her entire life with. It wasn't a big consolation to know that as the months stretched out her twins calls had went from once a day to once a week to once a fortnight. She knew her was busy but neglect still stung away at her sometimes.

"Not so far although knowing my son he's probably stirring up trouble somewhere," Satoshi said flippantly, "Listen Kimi; I have to go now but I'll give you a call tomorrow. My flight gets in at around midnight. I hope by the way that I have a good present to come home too. It would be a shame if nineteen years of love and care didn't even earn me a birthday card." Satoshi said with mock disappointment. Kimiko laughed - little did her father know just exactly the sort of present he would receive come Tuesday evening.

"Sayonara Papa."

"Sayonara Kimi-chan." With that the phone line went dead and Kimiko hung up feeling quite uplifted from her previous state of monotony. Leaning back she lay her head into the cushioned car seat and tilted her chin so she could peer slightly out of the window. The small drifts of clouds wandered lazily away from the moon while the horizon was tinged with a slight dusty pink and humid orange marking their nearing approach to Osaka. If she didn't know that the rim of colours on the horizon was due to congestion she would have admired the beauty they created almost as a mock image of a setting sun. Izumi finally snapped down her laptop with a sigh before smiling slightly tossing a stray crisp at her younger friend.

"So he's still clueless ne?"

"Aa," Kimiko said simply feeling the first true edges of sleep try to conquer her weary body. With half open eyes she roamed her surroundings mulling over a few things in her mind. There weren't many mysterious or imperfections in her life. It flowed smoothly and tranquilly, probably more fluidly than most. Her childhood had not been marred with domestic rows, family feuds, bullying, or any other problems. She had grown up in a life of wealth and comfort with her father being one of the richest men in Japan, looking back she was probably spoilt in her childhood with her every whim attended to. Although her father worked a lot commuting regularly between the United States and Japan she had never felt neglected because he had always been there at least three days every week. He had never missed Birthdays, Christmases, New Year's or parent evenings. She had grown up with her twin as her constant companion and the housekeeper/ nanny/ Aunt-like-figure Tsukiko Sae.

The only blights and enigmas on her life were that she had been tragically robbed of her mother at the tender age of seven when she had died from cancer and the elusiveness of her fathers job. While she knew her father's work was vitally important and significant she wasn't entirely sure as to what it entailed. He was a remarkable scientist who was prized after and worked for the Government…somehow she always pictured something like CIA or something that secretive. He developed things - again she wasn't positive what. Her and Kichiroú had always enjoyed speculating and coming up with their own wild theories but however much exciting and intriguing it seemed there always came times when it would create dark clouds on her sunny world. For example she had many safety protocols in her head that she had to learn from an early age. Knowing exactly where all the safe-room's were in her house, all the passwords, all the codes memorised from heart. All the procedures, what she should do if an emergency occurred. At the age of fifteen she and her brother had been taken to a warehouse and taught how to fire a gun and basic-self defence.

Of course the occasions when those sort of scares happened were still rare. The last scare had been two years ago. Still sometimes she did lay awake and night wondering if people were after them. If suddenly without warning people would come for her and her family. After every incident it took a while for her to swallow them and move on. It had been so long now though that she didn't think about them if she could because it still inspired a cold wave of nauseous terror. Sae always reassured her though, always stayed with her, Kichiroú even used to sleep in her bedroom just so she wasn't afraid.

Yawning she stretched her tired limbs watching as the first houses on the edge of the city started to bypass them. By the time they reached the hotel it would probably be eleven o'clock but at least tomorrow they could take it slightly easier. If they left by two in the afternoon they could make it in time for a later dinner at home. Sae had arranged everything for the party…Kimiko smiled. The idea of throwing such a surprise party had been her idea. She'd helped her mentor form the guest list and helped chose most of the décor. Of course Sae did the organising and calling…if it were left to Kimiko everything would probably arrive a week late.

At least she could contend herself with the thought that this time tomorrow she would be home in her own bed in her own room. Smiling at the comforting thought she even allow her mind to wander as far as her fathers party. Who knows? Maybe she'd even get lucky enough to dance with Ash. Closing her eyes she allowed sleep to take her into unusual but enjoyable dreams fill with overheated space-ships and dancing aliens shaped like Ash in a tuxedo who kept warning her to run before the planet exploded.

Maybe she shouldn't have hummed James Bond after watching Mars Alive the previous night.

* * *

"I will not! Not while my daughter lays out there with those…those _butchers_!" Snarled Gavril Petrov barely able to contain the furious anger inside him roaring for release, for revenge and for blood. His rage consumed him reflected in the sky above them as a relentless storm with howling winds and wrathful lightening forking across the tempest. His muscles were clenched, his eyes dark and livid while his incisors threatened to pierce through and lengthen. Gregori could sympathise with his comrades burning desire for retribution and the retrieval of his fledgling daughter Aurelia but It served no purpose while the sun climbed higher in the sky, it's summer rays already starting to burn the Dark Ones skin. Yet Gavril refused obstinately to go to ground for the day.

"You have my word we will rescue Aurelia but my friend there is nothing we can do for present. What use will you be as a father if you are burned to ash? You endanger and distress your life mate further by remaining here…go to her." Gregori demanded his voice soft, enchanting and hypnotic as he tried to sway the Carpathian gently before placing an outright demand. Truthfully it unsettled him deeply to leave matter like this laying…even worse was the guilt he felt for not arriving in enough time to prevent it from happening.

"_There was nothing you could do," _Savannah said softly, her voice a sympathised whisper in his mind, _"We'll get Aurelia back. Come back Gregori, I don't like you lingering in the light." _Gregori was aware of how Savannah grew steadily more anxious. He sighed as he shielded his sensitive eyes from the warm rays. Even in a darkened street in the shadows of tall sky-scrapers the sun still itched his skin and his body grew more like lead. Tonight he would put his full efforts into returning the missing female to her family but for now there was nothing they could do as much as he hated to admit it. Gavril seemed utterly torn, a cyclone of bitterness witnessed by Gregori, Aidan and Dominic. For a few moments Gregori knew he would definitely have to force his will if his orders would not work, however he was spared doing so as a beautiful woman appeared beside the distraught hunter. Her long golden hair shone line wheat in the light and her deep caramel eyes were rimmed with tears of shining blood.

"Isabella," Gavril said with surprising gentleness despite his obvious rage as he cupped her cheek, "You should not be here. You should be with our son."

"Our son wishes to know where is father is. He has already lost a sister, please don't let him lose his parents too…please…I need you sivamet," Pleaded Isabella. Gregori felt a wave of relief knowing that even if his word as the 'Dark One' would not work then Gavril would not be unable to ignore his life mates pleas. He watched as the Carpathian reluctantly dissolved into vapour and away from the sunlight leaving the three other males alone with the mutual feelings of anger, guilt and determination. Or at least two of them since the third had been devoid of emotions for a startling long time. Part of the reason why Gregori had also entrusted this mission to Dominic was in the hope that it would keep him for a little while longer.

Still there was one common thought. Aurelia would be retrieved and revenge would be taken.

Of that much all three were utterly resolved.

* * *

"Who was that sir?"

Murakami Satoshi looked up absently as he placed his mobile phone down on the counter and glanced over his shoulder at the young man behind him recognising him as Adam Williams, a young and promising neurologist from Phoenix. He frowned, he couldn't say he was that fond of Adam although he was young and talented being only twenty-four. There was something off putting about him from his eager brown eyes to his proud smug nature. Unfortunately he had been assigned to Satoshi's team two months ago so the middle-aged scientist had to learn to cooperate and live with his interfering smarmy presence.

"My daughter. Didn't they tell you I had children up in research?" Satoshi stated irritably as he took his wallet out of his pocket displaying a snapshot of Kimiko and Kichiroú with their arms around each other. It had been taken a few months ago at the New Year Party in Manhattan. Putting the picture away again he placed his wallet, his mobile and began to take of his watch to lay them aside in the safes so they would remain secure while he was at his work.

"She's pretty cute. Couldn't drop in a word for me could you sir?" Adam asked keenly. Murakami froze in his tracks. He had his back to the young neurologist so that he could see the obvious look of disgust and contempt masking his features. Over his dead body did his little girl go anywhere near men like Adam. At least Ash was respectable even if there was the age gap, Adam was foul. Satoshi knew what men like Adam did to women and the thought of him near Kimiko like that made him sick to his stomach. Turning around he ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair facing the cocky man who instantly faltered at his superiors expression.

"Let me make this clear Williams," Satoshi said in a surprisingly pleasant voice as he smiled, "If you at any time happen to meet my daughter you would not even dream of pursuing her. I could have you removed from this programme at any time and if you happen to go near her with those intentions I will see to it that you are removed permanently. Understood?" To Satoshi's immense satisfaction the man gulped slightly going pale as the threat was left hanging in the air. There was no doubt that Satoshi could follow the threat through. Turning around the father smile as he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

"S-Sorry sir," Stammered Williams, no longer a picture of confidence, "I was aware you had a son. Mr Kichiroú is working for us in Vermont right?" Murakami sighed thinking of his son as he donned his surgical gown. He never wanted any of his children thrown into this mess but Kichiroú was impossible to deter once he had a notion stuck in his head. Stubborn as a mule and relentless as a machine gun. Once he had discovered the truth Murakami had little choice but to comply with his sons demands and secure him a position. Thankfully the said position was minor and in Vermont securely away from any form of action, also mercifully Kichiroú was as content to not let Kimiko know anything as Satoshi was.

"My son only knows what I tell him and that's the way it stays. He's doing nothing major, nothing hands on or on the field and that's the way it will remain for the next ten years. As for my Kimiko she's different…she has a life for herself in Japan studying Sociology at University. She's happy and I'll die a happy man if she never knows a whisper about this," Satoshi said firmly clicking the safe shut. Adam nodded and finally remained silent as he followed his supervisor down the sterile white corridor with cold lino floor and pale yellow lights. Pushing open a double door the pair found themselves in a surgery surrounded by machines and computers with syringes lined up on the units next to vials of various chemicals whose red contents gleamed in the light. To Satoshi's disgust Adam let out a low whistle at the subject lying on the bed.

There was little doubt that the creature was not eerily beautiful. Long gold hair cascaded to it's waist shimmering in the light like silver foam while the skin was flawless ivory. It was slender with the anonymous green hospital gown marring anymore revelations on the beings figure. A dainty nose and thick lashes were it's stunning facial features while its mouth was a rosy pink colour. Murakami was past feeling any awe at the elegance and exquisite sight in front of him having seen so many similar previously. It's name was Subject 3A290 brought in barely an hour ago. Studying the machines Satoshi could tell it's condition was stable so evidently the drug was working.

"You can do what you want with it later," Snapped Murakami disdainfully at his colleague who was eyeing it with a lustful hunger. Not for the first time was he glad that there was an ocean between his lovely young Kimiko and this sleaze. She was worth a million of Adam, he'd would even rather she date Ash than him because at least Ash was trustworthy and sincere in his own way. Ash would never intentionally hurt his daughter…or at least not if he wanted to live to see his twenty-ninth birthday. At that moment the doors opened again this time to reveal a woman and a young man. Murakami smiled in relief feeling glad to see his more favourable workmates of Sandra Walker and Ash Cooper. Sandra was a robust woman in her thirties with curly blond hair and half moon glasses while Ash was easily the tallest in the room with a boyish face and spiky honey colour hair and honest blue eyes.

"Hello Sandra, Ash," Satoshi greeted socially, "Oh, Ash I passed on your wished to Kimi. She's doing fine, nothing but the usual complaints." Ash looked up from washing his hands to nod with a slightly guilty smile while Sandra beamed pulling on her gloves.

"Oh? I remember her from the party on New Years Eve! How is she doing at university?"

"Fine, fine. Getting on well and making friends…last I heard she was wanting to go on vacation to Canada with them," Satoshi said shaking his head at another one of his daughters mad schemes. Finally he picked up a syringe and added the correct chemicals before approaching the subject. Clearing his throat in a business-like manner he addressed his associates. "Subject is under sedation and there is approximately nine hours until the danger point. If we succeed here then it can be disposed of this evening, if not then I shall take it back to Tokyo with me and we shall resume from there. I want this building shut down and offline by six o'clock. The sun doesn't set completely until eleven but as we know hazards can occur a few hours before." Everybody exchanged significant looks, they were well aware and versed about the hazards. Some of them had even been lucky survivors.

It wouldn't matter. Come tonight he would be out of America and on the way to Japan. Not even those monsters could cover continents or track him there that swiftly.

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Did I suspect?_

_I would be lying if I wrote that my I had no doubts whatsoever about the nature of my fathers work. Perhaps subconsciously I did suspect but whatever qualms I had, I swiftly pushed aside. I lived in the well versed phrase of 'Ignorance is bliss.' Why think of such a horrible truth when the lie is so much nicer. I loved my Father. He was one of the pillars that held my idealistic world up. The simple truth is that sometimes it so much easier to deny the truth because for all the honesty and righteousness it represents the truth can also one of the most powerful and horrible things in existence._

_In just the same way a lie can create so much happiness even if it is wrong. _

**Extracts from the Memoirs of Murakami Kimiko.**

* * *


	2. Welcome Home

**Dark Daughter**

_Chapter Two_

**Welcome Home**

* * *

"I always knew you were loaded pup but this is incredible!"

Kimiko tried not to display her pleasure at her friends awe-struck reactions and instead smiled sheepishly as she scuffed her trainers against the gravel. They weren't even inside yet and already her home was receiving bright compliments; from what her friends could view through the black iron gates was only a small fraction of the actual garden. The Murakami residence was situated in the wealthy Azabu district of Japan amongst similarly rich mansions. Right now Kimiko didn't know exactly how to feel, a part of her was proud and happy but another was slightly embarrassed not wanting her friends to get the wrong impression. Thus far they had only seen the apartment her father owned in Yokohama and it certainly wasn't as lavish as her main home; the house in which she had grown up.

"I am never taking you to my house again, it's tiny," Sighed Akiko. Kimiko felt a wrench of self-consciousness and quickly rushed in to correct her friend. She didn't like people thinking of her family as stuck up snobs or getting the wrong impression that she was showing off. She'd been to Akiko's house before to stay for a weekend and it was lovely. Maybe not as ostentatious or luxurious as her own but for a three bedroom house it had been cosy and nicely decorated.

"It's not like that. You're house is lovely," Kimiko blushed with a slight frown. Akiko shook her head while Izumi snorted ungraciously rolling her eyes while Chiyo attempted to climb up her shoulders to get a better look. Kimiko sighed feeling suddenly alienated as she moved towards the intercom buzzer located at the entrance to the gates. Akiko's parents were dentists in a small town near Takamatsu, Chiyo was the second youngest of eight children and lived with her parents and Grandparents in a large house Matsue while Izumi was the only daughter of a former singer who lived in Kyoto. None of them were as rich as she was although Izumi was used to wealth and glamour almost as much as she was accustomed to it. Most of the time Kimiko never really noticed how beautiful and astounding her mansion was - for her it was simply home. There was nothing sophisticated about the bench where Kichiroú had once thrown up or the spot where Kimiko slid off the tree and broke her arm.

"Gomen nasai but Murakami-sama is away on business, please feel free to leave him a message-"

"Auntie Sae! It's me Kimiko!" Kimiko called down the intercom recognising the cool soft voice of her old nanny. There was a startled noise of realisation down the other line before a crisp gentle voice came chided her swiftly. The iron gates groaned and Kimiko stood back knowing that they were being opened from the inside.

"It's about time, I was worried," Sae reprimanded, "I've had baths drawn and dinner will be served in an hour." Kimiko glanced around at the mutual looks of relief and cheer on everyone's face at the prospect of a hot bath and food after a long journey. Perhaps being rich had its advantages after all, she was quite looking forward to giving them the tour of the house and watching them reap the benefits. Did that make her selfish? She was a Buddhist after all but then she was sure that spreading wealth wasn't frowned upon. It wasn't like she was some dried up old prune stocking it all away for herself and counting coins in a factory like Ebenezer Scrooge. There was another round of gasps and wide-eyes as her friends took in the spectacular sight of the Murakami Manor and it's grounds. Even from this angle Kimiko could find herself respecting her fathers tastes in architecture and design. The mansion was elegant but very traditionally styled with sloping and curving bottle green roofs that shone basking in the rays of sunlight before drifting down to the immaculately kept green lawn with neat rows of various flowers. Sweet-smelling roses and sakura tree's lined the gravel path leading to the main entrance.

They walked as though ambling through a fairyland as showers of pink and white blossoms drifted on the breeze swirling and dancing for their amusement and pleasure. Enchanting visions were at every turn tantalizing and enticing the young ladies. Large trees of sturdy oak lined the perimeter like a guard of honour with half-assembled planks of rustic wood tangled in the branches marking the resting places of old tree houses. Green shoots of vines climbed up the side of the house while neat rows of small white spider-lily's and red tulips greeted them in front of the veranda which ran around the outline of the manor with sturdy deck chairs laid out invitingly. Grassy lawns stretched out infinitely; just within view peering from around the corner into the back garden was a delicate plum blossom tree with small white star-like petals showering in the breeze mingling ume into the scents of roses and sakuras.

"Wow…Kimi-chan how did you leave this place! It's like Eden!" Akiko said with soft wonderment as she spun around watching as showers of petals rained on her dark locks almost like a garment adorning her hair. Kimiko shrugged, her favourite part of the garden was around the back. Her father her been meticulous in designing this house for his family. They had no gardener, her father planted everything and each seed grew with the compassion shown to them. Kimiko wished she could persuade bursts of green to shoot through the dark soil but unfortunately she didn't possess her fathers gift.

"Papa wanted it perfect, he built it so that it would be finished for after he married my mother," Kimiko said honestly feeling very serene as the garden was basked in a golden glow illuminating every colour so it dazzled the eye while the heavy perfumes of flowers soothed the senses. It had been a romantic gesture, she knew he had loved her mother very much and she felt compelled to point out her favourite flowers knowing each of their symbolisms and meanings, "He planted Sakura tree's for joy and peace and also because my mother loved them. She always said it doesn't matter if their blooming or falling they still manage to look like amazing. Red and white roses to symbolise love and purity while the spider-lily's symbolise sweetness and the red tulips trust."

"Kawaii! That's so sweet! Aw! I hope I marry some guy who does all that for me, does everything have a meaning?" Chiyo cooed excitedly as she twirled, arms outstretched trying to catch the blossoms looking almost like a very fragile, delicate ballerina before almost tripping up over a stray root landing head first on the gravel had it not been for Izumi's quick reflexes catching her to prevent the fall.

"Yeah like the bundle of dead twigs over there?" Izumi asked gesturing over at the only blotch on the otherwise pristine landscape - a square of dirt with a few wilted weeds and twigs. Kimiko laughed awkwardly inwardly wondering why the patch was still there. It had been one of her fathers many attempts to brace her into gardening and it had not gone well since the attempted pansy's had suffered from neglect and drowning at the hands of the eleven year old Kimiko who had hated planting them since she had gotten extremely dirty with mud and encountered several spiders. Once they had been planted she frequently forgot or gave them too much hydration eventually drowning them.

"That was me. I can't believe Papa kept it like that…probably some sort of joke," Kimiko admitted rubbing the back of her neck thoughtfully, "I could never do it right. Papa loves it all but I can't stand the dirt and I can never pull the weeds good enough."

"So that's symbolism for a crap gardener?" Izumi said raising an eyebrow.

"Basically," Kimiko confessed as they continued the gravel, "Everything in the garden is special. The back garden is the best though, I have a flower for me in there and there's lots more stuff like the greenhouses and the pond." Kimiko explained mounting the steps up the veranda before hearing the wood creak under her feet as they walked towards the large stained glass door. Her hand went out to knock before abruptly it was flung open causing her to almost do a 'Chiyo' and make a crash landing on the doorstep. An older women sighed shaking her head. Tsukiko Sae was sixty years old with grey hair pinned back into a tight bun and held in place by ornate silver dragon engraved clasps. Her kimono was a fresh green colour with a lighter yellow obi wrapped around her ample middle. Upon seeing her 'niece' she frowned.

"All that time just to walk up a path?" Sae declared ruefully directed at Kimiko before bowing to the others and moving aside to allow them entrance, "Welcome, please make yourselves at home. I'm Tsukiko Sae the full time babysitter of the Murakami family." There was a furtive exchange of sniggers and glances from her three friends who slid off their respective shoes and shrugged off their rucksacks. The last to enter was Kimiko who smiled staring around the familiar hallway with its soft beige carpet reflecting small beams of rainbow light as the sun shone through the stained glass. The room was bare with only a few shoji screens and some tasteful natural landscape paintings of mountains and rice fields on the walls.

"Oh Kimi-chan; it's good to see you," The older woman said warmly wrapping Kimiko into a tight hug before pulling away to inspect her charge. Kimiko waited expectantly for the outburst as she did not have to wait long as a crease quickly appeared on Sae's face followed by a frown and falter as she blinked. Then, like a tsunami breaking barriers it happened; _"Kami-sama! What have you done to your hair girl?" _Hissed the nanny in shock and disgust.

"It's only the ends," Kimiko whined.

"_Only the ends? _Only the ends? What does your father have to say about-"

"That next time I should go for electric blue," Kimiko said brightly. Sae stared before rolling her eyes and cursing Murakami Satoshi to the heavens. The teenager caught a few brief words such as 'that man!' Before Sae was lost as she slid open a shoji screen and vanished probably towards the kitchens her angry rant following her like a shadow. Kimiko stared down at the tips of her black chest length hair, like most of her country her Asian genes were dominant providing her with raven colour hair that hung straight like a curtain; only nature did not dye the lower inch a vivid violet colour fading into pale lavender. Her favourite colour had always been purple and she couldn't regret the decision to dye a part of her hair that colour as well as piercing her ears a second time.

"She seems nice," Chiyo said staring after Sae, "Is she the only one here all alone?"

"You're kidding me. Place this size must have at least a dozen staff," Izumi said lounging leisurely against a wall. Kimiko nodded, as always Izumi had hit the nail on the head. There were exactly six members of staff on the grounds at all time to maintain the property. They never touched the garden though - only Sae had permission to tend to the flowers. It wasn't like they were servants in uniform or anything…most of them were teenagers looking for a part time job and they only stayed on the property for three hours each day just to do the cleaning and repair work. They didn't even have a uniform; just an ID card.

"I'll show you around," Kimiko said happily moving towards another shoji screen to slid it open for her friends, "I actually really want to see what the function room looks like but I'll show you the rest first. Um…okay here's the study." Pulling open a shoji she ushered them into a large room with full length bookcases covering each wall masking the scarlet paint. Taking centre stage was a polished oak desk with a slim, sophisticated laptop and comfortable blue arm chair. A single window allowed a small stream of light to illuminate the particles of dust swirling through the air.

After the study came the kitchen, the dining room, the lounge, the utility room, the meditation room. All of them seemed to follow a similar design to the rest being open airy rooms with spaced out furniture and shiny, sleek wooden floors with pastel colours on the walls creating a wide, calming effect, although the furniture was sparse it was all of the highest quality from stylish leather couches to intricately carved tables and slim wide screen televisions. Leading her friends upstairs to the second floor there was a collection of studies, games rooms and even a small but complete mini bar with excellently rich sake and wine from all over the world. Eventually when they reached the third and final door Kimiko pushed open a shoji screen with a purple sign attached to it with the silver sparkly writing of 'Kimi's room.'

The ceiling sloped slightly but there were many considerably sized windows allowing a great view of the sky above and causing the room to be in permanent perpetual light wither from the moon, stars or sun. The walls were lilac while the floor was cream with a thick shaggy purple rug to match the bedspread and cushions on the sofa opposite the wall-hanging flat screen television. An old children's chest was in the corner of the room painted in bright primary colours while atop the bed there were a collection of stuffed toys including a rather battered looking bear. A vanity table lay in the corner, there was a wardrobe and even an en-suite bathroom. Kimiko stepped into her room and felt her body relax at the familiar scent of plum blossom - her favourite fragrance. This bedroom could easily fight five of her small crammed shared student accommodation into it. Her friend wasted no time in exploring with Chiyo taking it upon herself to open the toy chest bringing out a collection of old dolls, papier-mâché mice and Lego bricks. Akiko glanced down the bookcase which seemed to go from Spot-the-dog books on the bottom shelf to more complex literacy works such as Jane Eyre, Romeo and Juliet and Northanger Abbey. An entire shelf was devoted to Manga novels such as Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon and Fruits Basket. Izumi lingered near the vanity table picking up a photograph and examining it curiously.

"This your Okaasan?" Izumi asked holding aloft the photo which displayed two children with identical facial features; the only thing separating them was the length of the girls hair and her frilly green dress. The woman in the photograph was smiling with long dark extremely curly hair that wound to her chest while her brown eyes twinkled warmly. Her dark skin contrasted with the white blouse and silver cross around her neck. Kimiko nodded.

"Aa, that's Okaasan."

"You look a bit like her," Izumi said thoughtfully scrutinising the photo.

"Arigatoú. Sometimes it hurts to remember her but…well you know people have to move on. I did miss her but I was never short of people to turn to…like Sae, my Grandparents, my brother…even the nuns sometimes send letters," Kimiko shrugged glancing at her reflection in the mirror subconsciously trying to identify the aspects that made her akin to her mother. Her hair was nothing like her mothers since the Japanese gene had claimed dominancy and her azure eyes resembled her fathers more than her mothers. Still the shape of her body, her height and the curve of her mouth, the mould of her nose and form of her face were greatly alike. Even her skin was far more darker than a typical Asian's or Caucasians. Those little details filled her with a strange feeling of relief and regret…relief that she resembled her mother…relief that there was some physical proof in her appearance that proved that Katrina had existed.

"Nun's writing you letters," Sniggered Izumi setting down the photograph, "I thought you were Buddhist anyway."

"They were fond of Mama and they like to know that Kichiroú and I do well," Kimiko explained walking idly up to the bookcase. Akiko had long since picked up some book of poetry and began to read it on the couch while Chiyo tinkered with some small Lego pieces trying to construct a building of some sort. The Holy Sisters had raised her mother, although she rarely met them she appreciated the gesture all the same. Noticing one of her dependable volumes was missing she glanced at the bed feeling relief when she noticed it in Akiko's arms.

"Be careful with it!" Warned Kimiko, "It belonged to Okaasan and she used to read me stuff out of it. I think our favourite was The Stolen Child by William Yeats…she used to read it to me before bed to get me to shut up." Her mind drifted down fragmented memories of her sitting in a pair of warm arms being lulled by a soft voice whispering and enchanting her with faeries and myths. Akiko looked up and nodded.

"Calm down Kimi-chan, I wasn't going to throw it out the window or anything," Akiko assured. Kimiko nodded but couldn't help but feel uneasy with the book being away from its proper place. She eyed it cautiously until finally Akiko put it back after five slowly painful minutes of wandering through the pages. Once it was back on it's shelf Kimiko felt herself unwind and exhale a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Come on," Kimiko said strangely anxious to have her friends out of her bedroom in an almost protective way, "There's still the back garden and the function room…and then of course the guest rooms. I really want to see what's happened! I can't wait…oh I hope it's just like I wanted!" She beamed excitedly as she darted out of the room and back down the stairs.

Outside the shoji screen led onto a vast verdant overlooking a beautiful serene haven. Whereas the grass in the other garden was well manicured and trim the grass here was long and wild flowing in the breeze tickling ankles and caressing shins. A large Koi pond bubbled while fish with iridescent scales shimmered on the surface while lotus flowers bobbed lazily gliding across in fluid motions. A curved bridge crossed the pond while on it's banks there were gathered a great many Plum Blossom tree's painting the ground white in their tiny fragile blossoms. The sun morphed the glass of the greenhouse into a structure of fiery orange while flowers grew and climbed the high arced walls, honeysuckle and slender roses among them.

With bounds of enthusiasm Kimiko leaped across the bridge towards the Plum Blossom trees. This was her favourite place in the whole garden, under the shelter of a plum blossom tree one could read or slumber for ages at the banks of the river listening to the cicadas. Across from the flowered tree's there were more flower patches and along with a small vegetable plantation. The flowers that grew in those acres were each unique and special as each different variety represented a member of the family. Kimiko was quick to point this out to her friends as she showed them her own.

"Those Irises over there are for my Okaasan because they were her favourites," Kimiko informed her interested friends gesturing towards the patch of elegant refined white Irises, "The Lilies are for me. I used to love Lily's when I was little. Uh, the freesia's are for my brother and primroses are for Papa and of course the tulips are for Sae. Gomen, this must seem pretty dumb." Kimiko admitted feeling a little bit immature for dancing around like a five year old wanting to show off a new toy. She couldn't help it though, although she might not actually be able to grow anything she still loved her garden.

"The only dumb thing is that your father is represented by Primroses," Izumi snorted.

"I think it's sweet! I want one of these when I'm married…why doesn't your Otousan just do gardening full time?" Chiyo asked.

"He probably would if he could," Kimiko admitted amusedly, "Unfortunately this house costs money Chiyo-chan. This is only one of our houses too…not that the others are like this. Papa will never sell this house, he says it is my inheritance."

"I know you have that apartment in Yokohama and I think you have one in New York but where else? Mou, are you trying to buy the planet?" Akiko said jokingly as she bent over to smell one of the nearby Lily's.

"That's all. Just the three…although Otousan did go to Scotland once for a whole month about two years ago before one of his offices went on fire. A few of his colleagues died in it…he came back after his employer decided against expanding over there." Kimiko said thinking back on that incident. She'd known one of the neurologists Doctor Oliver Kent - not very well but it was still sad that he'd died. It had even made international headlines.

"Aa, I remember that," Izumi said thoughtfully, "Didn't some journalist get caught up in it? She survived though…what exactly happened? How'd an entire building catch fire?"

"I don't know," Kimiko said vaguely while doubts lingered in her mind, "It just did. Killed quite a few people but Papa said luckily the journalist got out. He didn't like talking about it though because she was only a few years older than me. Anastasia Montrose…something like that anyway. She lived anyhow so everything's okay. Come on, I want to see the function room!" Like an impatient puppy she bounded off towards the veranda pulling open the final shoji screen. Her eyes went wide and a delighted grin appeared on her face.

It was perfect.

Everything was not going perfect.

* * *

Satoshi settled back in his airliner seat gazing restlessly out of the window at the dark clouds below looming like thick wads of cotton wool. He drummed his fingers off the arm of his chair and directed his stare back to the small flat television screen displaying the latest news headlines. Even after years of commuting he still despised long flights such as this one. His impatience to land was only heightened by his acute awareness that it was now gone eight o'clock and he had still received no reports from his staff.

The Society had employed him for nearly fifteen years; during that time he had been in many severe and difficult situations being forced to make quick decisions and keep an outwardly calm appearance. Presenting a façade came almost as naturally to him as breathing but thousands of miles above the ground waiting on news didn't sit with him. His agitation merely continued to manifest, especially in light of the cargo his personal jet was carrying. Bringing one of those ungodly creatures back to Japan always irritated him, he liked to keep personal and business separate, contaminating his native soil with such vulgar filth always provoked uneasy feelings. He avoided it at all costs not wanting to lure them anywhere near Tokyo or his children.

Not for the first time was he sincerely glad Kimiko was safe many miles away at University, or at least he hoped she was. Lately his children had developed a habit of surprising him and considering the date tomorrow and how inventive his daughter happened to be nothing would shock him. Damn; he wished the thing would just talk but all he got was garble and pleads. Short of killing it - which would go against orders and make the who process utterly useless - he couldn't do anything except hope that he could find other ways of persuasion. It was a young one after all; weak and not at all very strong which suited him fine. Last time they'd caught one it had to be disposed of straight away.

"Drink sir?"

Satoshi looked up at his colleague and forced a smile as he accepted the glass of wine. He could use the distraction and Ash had unknowingly provided him with a very good one as the young man took a seat next to him. Taking a deep sip he mulled over his colleague; Ash was his protégée…a lucky and remarkable discovery made over ten years ago. The boy had been born in London, a gem among millions as his brilliant mind attracted attention placing him in celebrated schools for his academics until finally Satoshi had visited him personally when he was seventeen. Ash was orphaned, Ash wanted a challenge. The doctor had merely prescribed him one.

Of course his personal liking to Ash was set aside in recent light. Doctor Murakami was a expert at reading people, in his field you had to be quick with your wits and cunning. However one fatal flaw had overlooked his honed wits and that was his fatherly blindness. Who could blame him? Kimiko had met Ash when she was merely eight years old and the most she had done then was want him to get her skipping rope down from the tree. He'd thought their relationship was just friends, almost like a brother and sister…it was only at the New Years Eve party he noticed that Kimiko was looking at Ash like no sister looked at a brother. It was only then it had occurred to him that his baby daughter was actually eighteen.

She'd had a boyfriend before but he never really thought it was serious or at least he hoped not. It had ended in the manner that most teenage romances did - all drama and tears but then that was normal. A few hankies and comforting words later and she had been right as rain. But now she was eighteen, an adult…even thinking the notion was distasteful, his little Kimi an adult? Could she even operate the washing machine correctly yet?

There were worse people to have a crush on. Ash was handsome, clever, charismatic and funny. That's why it was so difficult. Murakami liked and respected Ash very much but he was twenty-eight and Kimiko would be nineteen in two months. He knew there was exactly ten years and two months between them. He also knew that in love age tended to be irrelevant - wasn't his own marriage an example of that? But then Katrina had been over twenty not in her teens.

"It's all secure sir. It's still unconscious in the back so no danger of another break-out. That would probably make a good hit at the box office, forget snakes on a plane and try Vampires at 10 000 feet," Ash joked clenching his jaw to suppress a yawn. That's another think Satoshi appreciated in Ash Cooper, the boy was laid back and easy going. Most of his colleagues were uptight fanatical insomniacs who wouldn't recognise a joke if it did the limbo wearing a circus tent. He gave a light chuckle considering a few of them.

"Indeed not, I never liked that film to begin with," Satoshi commented casually keeping his voice friendly and open, "You can laugh Ash, I like that about you. Most of us lost our sense of humour a while ago. Take Adams for example…his humour merely relates to pornographic images off the internet. He was asking questions yesterday." Ash looked mildly intrigued as he sipped his wine although his blue eyes scanned Satoshi's paler ones with a trace of suspicion.

"About what sir?"

"My daughter to begin with," Satoshi said eyeing Ash unblinkingly even when the young man looked perturbed for a moment with his dark blue eyes widening a fraction, "Oh yes. He thought she was quite pretty. Naturally I corrected him immediately….but still I suppose my Kimiko is just as radiant as her mother. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose sir," Ash said careful to keep his tone devoid of any emotion. Murakami raised an eyebrow.

"Let us be honest with each other Ash, I've always liked and respected you, even looked to you as an Uncle would look to his favourite nephew. Do not attempt to lie to me, I would much prefer honesty. You turned twenty-eight last week and my daughter turns nineteen in precisely two months. That will even the gap up to nine years…I think she likes you and I know you already know this since you are obviously intelligent enough to notice," Satoshi said frankly not bothering to mince his words. Ash nodded betraying a slight edge of nervousness.

"Look, sir if we're going to be honest then obviously she is too young for me. I thought of her as nothing more than a friend…I mean she still is a friend but well, I always saw her as your daughter, your little girl…it wasn't until recently that I saw-"

"Saw the young lady she has grown to be. In that respect we are both incredibly short sighted. I blindly expected my children to remain eternally glued to being thirteen. Now one of them is in Vermont under the impression he is helping to save the world in a game more dangerous than he could imagine while the other is looking at men not spotty scruffy teenage boys." Satoshi said plainly, "When I met Katrina I was thirty-two and she was twenty-one. I denied her for a while thinking myself a fool but she was stubborn and hot headed. Two qualities I am sure you have noticed in somebody else too."

W-What are you suggesting sir?" Ash asked bewilderedly.

"Do you or do you not like my daughter?"

"I-"

"Ash, no excuses or I may be forced to through you off the plane."

"Fine, alright I like Kimiko but aren't you supposed to be threatening me with death and dismissal? What makes me so different from Adam? He's younger than I am for a start." Ash said exasperatedly.

"Adam is a creep, you are a good man. And who said I wouldn't threaten you? If you break her heart then most certainly it would be in my line of duty to ruin you and your name forever. However like I said, you are a good man. Better than most which means I will give you one chance. Don't take it lightly," Murakami said sternly. A part of him was unable to process what he had just said. Actually giving Ash consent to court Kimiko wasn't really something he had planned but he had thought about it a great deal. It had always been, maybe when she was a little older but then Kichiroú had proved to him how grown his children now were. If he was allowing one of them into this chaotic mess than he could at least allow the other a small shot at happiness with a good man who would look after her.

"Sir-"

"What?" Satoshi asked allowing his mask to slip temporarily as he bathed in nostalgia interrupted by the brisk voice of Ash.

"Look at the news," Ash said unusually gravely. Satoshi felt a shiver of dread as he raised the volume on the small flat screen watching as the female news reporter showed them a building oozing heavy thick black smoke. The Doctor felt his heart jolt and his pulse increase as he watched the report blank-faced with an eerie neutrality.

"_The fire brigade are reported to have the blaze under control but as of yet there are no statements relating to the origin of the fire or in fact the survival of those inside. The Facility of Science and Technology was first noticed to be alight at five minutes past seven this evening when a nearby civilian spotted the blaze from the upper windows of his downtown apartment-"_

The American accent faded as Satoshi switched the screen of and downed the rest of his wine in a single gulp. A grimace was upon his face as he stood up feeling adrenaline and determination surge as he seized control of the situation. "I want this plane in Tokyo by eleven o'clock sharp and I want you to contact Sandra to see if everyone was out of the building and why I wasn't informed sooner before the media began its parade. I want Morrison alerted and most of all I want our entire team assembled at the laboratory tonight."

"Yes sir," Ash said dashing toward the pilots cabin shouting to the other members of staff onboard including a surly looking man and a rather skinny brunette. Satoshi sighed running a hand through his hair as he stared out at the ominous black clouds below them as though already seeing evil cold glares staring back at him.

This day was not going perfectly at all.

* * *

Dominic of the Dragonseekers eyed the burning orange flames passionlessly as they flared higher and higher consuming all in their paths with hungry tongues of heated orange and melted yellow. The whole building would soon be reduced to rubble even with the humans trying to appease the blaze with spurts of water and other feeble methods. Nobody would be hurt, Gregori was absolute that no innocent humans or bystanders should fall victim which was why he had seen that the area was evacuated before starting the flames which would soon burn out. It was crucial that no evidence be left, none of the vile human equipment should survive.

Dust poured into the air along with ash and smoke. From the shadows the six Carpathians watched; Isabella had insisted upon coming for the benefit of her daughter leaving her son in the care of Aidan's life mate Alexandria while Savannah was obstinate about leaving Gregori's side. Dominic noticed how neither Gavril or Gregori could fully deny their life mates even though they would be in some length of danger. His emotions had long since fled, the flames before him shone in only colours of grey and molten silver, drab and lifeless. Even so he was aware of their foolishness but accepted it noncommittally - what they did with their life mates was no business of his. For present his piercing green eyes where only on the charred remains of the building.

"It appears we shall be in need of a quicker way of travelling to Tokyo if we are to attempt to catch up with this madman," Gregori said distastefully. Gavril was holding Isabella in his arms barely able to contain his fury, his muscles were clenched and his mouth set in a straight harsh line. They had all smelt it, the smell of Carpathian blood and possibly the parents were at their wits end imagining the kind of terrors their precious child had been put through. It was sickening, Dominic out of duty would quite contentedly wreck revenge for them if the female was lost. Such a loss would not only be devastating to the parents but to the whole Carpathian race. The loss of a fledgling, a female one at that would be a staggering blow to them all.

"I will have to remain behind," Aidan said almost apologetically bowing slightly.

"It's alright," Savannah said managing a small smile as she fitted neatly under Gregori's arm, "Please make sure the twins behave themselves." Dominic thought back to the Dark One's infant children, the twins Melody and Magdalena. He had hoped…but he knew the moment he laid eyes on them it was not so. Such energetic radiant children filled with innocence were not meant for him. Aidan nodded.

"We will protect them with our lives," Aidan assured, "For now farewell, may you find good luck in your goal, our blessings are with you," The blond haired hunter bowed sympathetically clasping the arm of Gavril before finally dissolving from view to be with his life mate to watch over the children. The birthmark of the dragon was silent, the only evil at work in New York was of human design and even now it was smouldering into dust scattered by the wind. Dominic knew the true purpose behind his presence on this venture; many more hunters would have willingly accepted the opportunity to lend their services in such a way but at the request of the Prince himself Dominic had been chosen to go. A desperate attempt to assuage the growing darkness inside him for a while longer. It was pointless, as it stood now Dominic no longer recognised if he had ever felt anything other than cold indifference or saw any colours other than fading greys and dark silvers let alone if he would ever see them again. Even his memories of Rhiannon were growing thinner and fewer until he was certain he sister may vanish eternally from his mind.

And even worse was the knowledge that this did not in any way disturb or upset him.

His green gaze moved from the dying flames towards the skyline. Huge man-made buildings of glass and stone reached towards the sky in gigantic columns while lights shining out of their windows almost like stars in the sky. The streets were hard and bare save for the fire engines which were busy at work with humans shouting and yelling to each other. Adjusting his glance from that sight it moved towards the other streets, towards the dust and ash blowing in the wind picking up stray pieces of paper and other useless items laying along the ground - even a few flowers from the florists were not spared as they wove and danced through the air trailing petals along the ground.

"Doctor Murakami Satoshi is said to be second only to Morrison himself, he works in Tokyo. That is most likely where they have taken Aurelia which means that for present they need her alive for something," Gregori stated grimly. Dominic half listened as his eyes followed the flowers caught by the wind. He blinked and for a brief second his heart ceased and his breath caught. A colour flared suddenly in the corner of his eyes. There was a shimmer of green followed by a fragile petal of white…it flared so suddenly and was abruptly lost. Dominic stared only seeing grey bland flowers, there was no colour on the lonely Lily as it soared along the ground.

"Dominic? Something puzzles you?" Gregori questioned.

"Nothing," Dominic said sharply feeling his heart once more throb, he was painfully aware of it's quickened beats and so sought to calm it as he turned his eyes away and towards the sky where the stars twinkled and the moon shone. For a moment he thought he had seen…but it must have been a trick. He thought he had smelled the scent, a sweet lulling scent he couldn't name but he must have been mistaken. He turned his gaze emptily towards Gregori to repeat and secure the statement if not for his benefit then for everyone else's.

"It was nothing."

Meanwhile many miles away curled up in her bed Murakami Kimiko huddled under the thick quilts with a satisfied smile as she set down her book of poetry. Whether by simple nostalgia or sudden sentimentality she had read a few chapters refreshing her memory. The fairy lights on her walls shone warmly while the wide windows on her sloping ceiling allowed her a flawless view of the night sky in all it's glory and silver moonlight bounced off the glass showering her room in a glossy transparent glow. She smiled hugging the stuffed toy to her body as her mind wandered and dreamed to the next evening. A plane flew overhead, she remembered hearing it vaguely before drifting finally into sleep.

Little did she know that was the last night of true peaceful sleep she would ever have for a long time.

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Time is relative._

_I find it impossible to consider that once we reach a certain age we are automatically expected to act differently. That at the age of eighteen one is abruptly no longer a child, as if some spell has been woven through the night and they transcend ages waking up the next morning suddenly full of unknown knowledge and decorum. It is ridiculous to suppose that such a thing occurs, age does not shape us or turn us into mature beings. The girl of eighteen can easily be as naïve as the girl of eight, the man of fifty can just as easily react as swiftly as the youth of fifteen while the ancient of thousands can be just as lonely as the number of one._

_I knew that even then. I was caught between a limbo of childhood and adulthood neither fully in any world. I was not stupid; In many respects I did know the ways of the world very well but they were the ways of the world as I perceived them. I never perceived the world hidden from me so I could never claim to have intelligence of it. When you are caught between fire and water you chose water because you know how to swim. _

_They say the world ends in fire and water but it is a lie. For me my world ended in a pool of blood, perfume and ash. I never realised that if you knocked away the pillars than the building will surely fall, that if you do not cut away the weeds they will always grow back strangling the garden. That night I slept thinking only of tomorrow imagining so many things I could do. An anxious mixture of excitement, anticipation, nervousness and anxiety._

_I never knew that the weeds were already growing._

**Memoirs of Murakami Kimiko**

* * *

**After some serious consideration I had my spark for this story relit and decided to re-draft it to improve it. I might have gone a little overboard on all the flowery stuff but trust me if you know flowers you know they mean something. For example Primroses symbolise Desperation and disappointment. Also, yes I did slip a little mentioning of my other Carpathian character Anna in there. This is set two years after her but there won't be many more mentionings because I don't want to spoil it. I also recomend you read that poem by William Yeats because it is quite symbolic of Kimiko in her little world. **

**Please R&R. I'd like this to be as popular as Dark Chronicles because Kimiko is a character I've grown attatched too and this story is quite surprising with a few big twists.**

**Daydreamer!x**


	3. How Dreams Die

**Dark Daughter**

_Chapter Three_

**How Dreams Die**

* * *

"It's a little early isn't it?"

Kimiko jumped startled from her peaceful reverie. She shook herself sitting up from her slouching position with her head lolled against a wooden beam supporting the veranda while her feet dangled hanging limply a few inches above the ground. For a long time there had only been silence with the faint chill of the wind and the chirping of the birds to keep her company. The sky was a vivid tangle of fuchsia hues mingled with deep crimson, hot amber and cool purple as the sun rose flooding light into the garden causing the surface of the Koi pond to turn into a ring of fire. Beyond the horizon the stars still twinkled as their inky haven was slowly washed away. The stillness and silence of dawn was something unfamiliar to Kimiko but even in her sleepy state she could appreciate it's humbling beauty.

The wooden planks creaked as the intruder moved forwards before slowly lowering himself to sit next to her. Kimiko blinked slightly surprised and suddenly aware that she was wearing pink teddy-bear pyjama's while her black hair was tousled. Ash didn't seem to notice though as he smiled wearily looking in a worse state than she was with heavy purple bags lingering under his eyes which still managed to twinkle at her. What was he doing here? It wasn't even six in the morning. Her heart jolted though aware of their closeness and the fact that they were utterly alone, When she'd slipped out of the house Izumi had been snoring in her bed like the rest of her friends.

"Ash? What're you doing here?" Kimiko asked in bewilderment as she attempted to subtly flatten her hair. His green shirt was rumpled and even his normally spiky honey coloured hair was flat and messy. Obviously he hadn't been sleeping that well, it wasn't pre-party jitters that had him sitting with her. Ash grinned undeterred by her puzzlement. She liked that about him; he could smile at anything. She needed somebody like that - somebody who didn't constantly look at the world through a veil of darkness. He spoke very fluent Japanese with only the barest tint of a British accent, likewise she could speak English fluently too.

"I came to see how everything was going for tonight," Ash confessed with a wide yawn, "That and I needed to do something to keep myself awake. Have you any idea how uncomfortable it is to sleep on a plane? I would have welcomed a little snake on snake action last night if It meant I could move." Kimiko smiled although her stomach was still jamming with more anxious butterflies…well more like bat sized moths wrecking havoc on her nerves and stomach.

"Gomen; I hate long flights too. The car journey was a nightmare. There was no air conditioning so we all had to sit and sweat like a sauna. How's Papa? Does he suspect anything?" Kimiko asked politely trying to grab some ounces of sophistication and maturity. Or at least as much maturity as one can muster when wearing teddy pyjama's. Ruefully she glanced down at her attire wishing she'd worn something different. At this rate he'd see her as nothing more than a silly little girl forever.

"Nothing, that idiot Bryan almost let it slip but no, zilch, zero, nada," Ash commented as he tilted his head towards the sky taking a deep gulp of the crisp twilight air. For a while silence reigned once more and Kimiko idly tried to find some way of curing her nervous fidgets. She wished desperately to look older, to be dressed differently, to say something clever and sophisticated that would make her somehow seem mature and grown up. There were no words, nothing came to mind so she lingered in an uncomfortable quietness which Ash mercifully broke turning his blue eyes on her hair with an amused grin as he gently slid some strands away from her face examining the violet and lilac tips, "You did it then? It suits you, purple always did look pretty on you."

"Arigatou," Kimiko murmured shyly aware of how his hands were brushing her cheek. Ash recoiled his hand and sighed in a torn mix of exasperation and derision. The teenager looked puzzled at her friend thinking back to the first time she'd met Ash. She'd been eight and her skipping rope had been stuck up the old oak tree at the bottom of the garden when she'd tried to lasso one of the branches. A skinny youth of seventeen with floppy blond hair and shaped like a beanpole with a funny accent had jumped up and reached for it offering to her. She'd liked him; in her childish little way she'd had a crush on him. He was always so nice, so kind brining her sweets and never getting cross with her. He'd played games, he'd told stories, he'd even did her homework for her.

"Murakami-san was speaking to me on the plane Kimi," Ash said with unusual sincerity. Kimiko felt her heart lurch and her insides squirm awkwardly. She longed to run from sight or fade into air, what had her father opened his mouth and said? Any excuses or protests she could think of seemed to die on her lips and her throat felt dry as she sat paralysed listening, "About…us. About…how…okay I'm not good at this sort of thing. It's not a question of if I like you or not but-

"-Too young," The words finally rolled off her tongue a hollow empty statement while a lump rose in her throat. Humiliation burned furiously within her like a parasite. She would not cry. Even as she felt tears itch at her eyes she turned her head away so he wouldn't see. Why was she getting so upset? It wasn't like she had expected anything really. He was older…of course he would see her as a little girl. Maybe she was. Immature, naïve, stupid Kimi-chan with her Anime's and stupid ideas.

"You are," Ash said reluctantly, "Kimi, you're eighteen…I can't…"

"I'll b-be nineteen soon," Kimiko stammered feeling salty tears drip on to her hands which were clench on the wooden edges. Two months; then that would only make it nine years and that wouldn't be so bad. There had been twelve years between her parents hadn't there? And what about Ami who lived on the floor below her at campus? She was twenty and was dating a man in his thirties…nobody bothered about them. She choked back as sob of frustration and embarrassment as her eyes burned holes into the flowers below, "I-I'm not stupid…I know I'm immature…I know I seem like an idiot…b-but tell me…do you like me? I-I don't mean as a friend but…just tell me." She had to know. If this was her last ounce of courage she was going to use it and pray to Buddha for a miracle.

"Hai," Ash confessed turning his head away so his voice came out a soft whisper. Kimiko felt her heart jump in her throat as she heard those words. She sniffed as they echoed in her mind until a slow smile spread over her lips. He liked her…it rang suddenly and loudly like an alarm bell in her head. Somebody liked her! The garden had never look so utterly amazing. If he liked her than that was all that mattered. Elation rose inside her until it felt like she was walking on air. Standing up Ash looked at her bewilderedly as she offered a hand out to him.

"Kimiko-chan…you've been-"

"Come with me," Kimiko instructed wiping the traces of tears off her cheeks. Ash obeyed slipping his much larger cooler hand into her small warm one. He had rough calluses on his hands as though they had been burned, she could feel them. Feeling suddenly more alive and chirpier than she had done all morning she lead him down the veranda until they approached a shoji screen. Sliding it open she revealed inside the largest room in their house. The creamy walls and wooden floor only emphasised the amount of space which was suddenly enveloped by scarlet and golden banners hanging from the high ceiling while balloons floated dreamily tied to the wooden beams. Tables with white cloths were laid out with silver cutlery with dainty golden chairs against the walls so there was a clear open space in the centre of the room. On a raised podium there were also a collection of instruments including three guitars, a set of drums, a key board and a violin. Everything was trimmed in gold and silver and fringed with scarlet.

"It's brilliant. You did all this?" Ash asked incredulously.

"I just came up with the idea and helped Sae. Trust me; I'd probably leave everything to the last minute if it were all up to me,." Kimiko said loosening her grip on his hand as she stepped into the middle of the room gesturing towards the bands podium, "The band will play here. There's about two hundred people coming and there'll be fireworks so all we have to do is slid open the Shoji to see them. Even Great-Auntie Hana is coming…everyone apart from Kichiroú," She finished on a sad note feeling another pang from her twins absence. Ash smiled sympathetically as he wandered the room examining the balloons while Kimiko watched happily before smiling feeling suddenly empowered by his confession. If he liked her then the way forward was simple; she was scared, nervous but at the same time excited. "If Kichiroú isn't coming then that means I'll have no one to dance with…I'm not saying…I mean I have plenty of years to grow up Ash but for tonight…"

Ash looked up from scrutinising the sliver cutlery to close the gap between them. He was not a tall man but he still dominated her height by about five inches. He peered down at her with shimmering emerald eyes…Kimiko blinked. That wasn't right. Ash had sapphire blue eyes, blinking again she found the familiar shade of blue she was looking for and nodded listening as his voice coming out a husky whisper, "You turn nineteen in two months ne?"

"Two months and one week…the twenty-third of July," Kimiko said breathlessly. Ash grinned mischievously before taking her hand and lowering his head to kiss it courteously.

"Two months is not a very long time."

"Neither is five hours…please…just for tonight," Kimiko pleaded. Ash raised his head so it was eye-level with her own pale blue eyes. His face was so close that they were almost nose-to-nose. Her heart was pounding, this had to be a dream. There was no way this could be possible; only in those manga's did things like this happen. She half expected it to be cruelly ripped away and for her to abruptly wake up but she didn't. She'd had boyfriends before they had never been serious, just silly teenage relationships that didn't mean anything…not like this. Ash was proper, he was everything she wanted. Was this how her mother felt? The apple didn't fall very far from the tree. Planting a soft kiss on her cheek he nodded.

"We'll see," He said simply before wandering away with a cheeky wink, "Sayonara Kimi-chan." Kimiko watched him walk away uttering a faint 'sayonara Ash-kun' under her breath. Only when she was completely satisfied that he was out of hearing range did she give into the impulsive urges of her body. A huge grin covered her face and she shrieked jumping excitedly into the air punching her fist in a victory sign as she let out a yelp of triumph.

"Hai!"

* * *

Dominic could feel his skin itch in agitation of the rapidly rising sun. He drifted through the city in discomfort but urged forwards by the primitive burning hunger of his body. He had not feed for three days and it was clawing at him inside. The city was unfamiliar to him; he could never claim to have roamed very far into Japan except to use it as a step towards other countries. This city however seemed like most other cities a mirage of human scents and buildings of gigantic proportions. It was verging on daybreak; in his weakened state he needed blood urgently.

Solidifying into his true form he was cloaked in the darkness of a small side street between to large office buildings. Sending out the call he was rewarded by three human men in pristine suits carrying black briefcases clearly on their way to whatever human purposes they existed for. He wasted no time in sinking his fangs into the nearest mans throat allowing the blood to flow into his mouth cooling the raging heat and desperation, filling the dark void inside him as he fed greedily. One small, tiny emotion elation, his hearts pounding, his mind rushing and his body tightening as he tossed the man aside before moving on to the next one. His thirst seemed unquenchable, he craved the blood and smallest of feelings in brought him feeding the desires he had. Blood was all he could smell, wrapped around him like a blanket never ending and he couldn't stop. Not even as the man squirmed, not even as he verged on the brink.

Flowers.

Dominic raised his head from his feast as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of flowers. The sweet perfume seemed to mask the pungent aroma of blood disguising it with it's gentle fragrance. Such a lovely pure scent didn't belong in this drab alley with these faceless humans. He halted and suddenly felt his stomach wrench as though contaminated or wounded as he doubled over grabbing the brick wall to support himself. His victim collapsed to the ground his breathing shallow and strained in effort from the severe loss of blood. The Dragonseeker instinctively planted memories so the man would put his symptoms down to illness before fleeing the scene almost in a frenzy. He flew so fast on the air to escape; not stopping until he was many miles away from the city on the outskirts.

He clutched his head. What was happening to him? He had almost slaughtered those humans and succumbed to darkness only to be driven mad by that smell, that flavour, that perfume following him, haunting him pushing him to the brink of insanity. He kept imagining he had seen flashes of colours; that for a moment the street had really glittered yellow with the rising sun, the he had recognised the silver watch on one of the humans wrists. It was impossible because whenever he looked back he saw nothing but a grey void. Was this what happened? In all his years he had never known this. He kept feeling small maddening flashed of emotion driving at him before vanishing almost to taunt him. Pain flooded through his head causing it to ache as though being brutally stabbed repeatedly. What was happening to him? Ever since yesterday he felt like he was on the edge, the verge of something but it kept slipping away; like the scent of flowers it vanished before he could follow.

"_Dominic, I sense your distress. Why are you not already at ground?" _Demanded Gregori in his low compelling voice. Dominic could feel his skin burn and his eyes strain in raw aching pain as the rays of the sun came more strongly. Perhaps it was time; two thousand years and he had almost succumbed, almost killed those men. He was too dangerous, too close to the edge. He could end it now; take the honourable way out before he was driven out of his sanity as well as his being. What would his sister say if she could see him now? Her face flooded his mind; beautiful eyes and long flowing tawny hair. The likeness between her and Natalya was astounding. Dominic froze and suddenly the image evaporated leaving him struggling to grasp it as it slid like sand through his fingers gone. He could no longer see Rhiannon's eyes, her hair or even recall her voice.

No. Not yet. He had made a promise to his Prince to find this missing female. Until then he would have to endure this madness. Taking a deep breath he pushed aside the turmoil now running riot inside him reeking chaos in his mind. He would go to ground and rise again tonight to find Doctor Murakami and deal out the justice befitting the man who had murdered so many of his people. Yes. That was all that could be done for present. There was no point withering in insanity when there remained something for him to do. Even though the scent was torturing him driving him further down the road to Hades he pushed it aside as he opened the ground and submerged himself in soil.

He didn't quite know what was happening to himself but he was definitely not going to fall to it's command.

* * *

"Keep still and stop wriggling. I can't do it if you keep blinking!" Reprimanded a frustrated voice.

"You keep stabbing me in the eye!" Wailed Kimiko in protest as her friend brandished the black kohl like a sword aiming it for her eyes. Izumi was lethal; she was a firm practitioner of the philosophy of beauty equalling pain and right now she was putting her beliefs into practice on her young friend after waxing her eyebrows she was now outlining them in kohl although her aim would sometimes slip to the actual eye. Kimiko was now regretting asking Izumi to help her get ready but nevertheless she remained still as she launched her new attack.

"Quit whining; you don't know the meaning of pain until you either give birth or get a bikini wax," Izumi snapped going over the outline again. Kimiko sighed trying endure her friends tortures, it wouldn't be long now. Her lips had already been painted with a dark shade of red while her eyes had been shadowed in soft lilac. She instead concentrated on the music drifting from downstairs and the low murmur of many people talking excitedly. Guests had been arriving for the past hour greeted by either Sae or the entourage of staff picked for the occasion. With the wine and sake flowing everyone was in good spirits and Kimiko could hardly contain her restless anticipation and eagerness.

"There we go; now stand up so I can tie the obi," Ordered Izumi, obediently Kimiko obeyed allowing her friend to tie the deep purple obi before turning her to face the mirror. In awe the teenager admired her reflection. She had decided to go traditional and was wearing a light lavender kimono with traces of tiny silver flowers flowing into a darker plum coloured obi. Her black hair had been smoothed and tamed so it lay like a curtain flowing with the tips matching her kimono perfectly. Her eyes had been outlined in dark onyx kohl and mascara and her lips had been painted a rich dark cherry red. No longer did she feel like an awkward child but a proper young lady hosting a party for her friends and family.

"You look good enough to eat," Izumi declared proudly boldly kissing her friend on the cheek.

"Izumi," Moaned Kimiko rubbing her cheek. Izumi had kissed her on many occasions but then Izumi had kissed many people on many occasions. She was used to Izumi's flirtatious ways especially after drinking large quantities of alcohol. The bisexual merely grinned with a wink.

"What? After tonight you'll be taken so I might as well make the most," Izumi shrugged. Kimiko shook her head with a smile. Izumi could have her pick of anyone male and female alike. She was effortlessly stunning with her willowy figure and waist length black satin hair and flawless ivory skin. Her own almond shaped brown eyes were outline in kohl and she wore a simple elegant cranberry coloured dress with a slit up the side. Whereas it took hours of precision to get Kimiko to the stage of beauty it took Izumi merely minutes.

"Since when did that stop you?" Kimiko pointed out.

"Never naturally," Izumi said impishly. At that moment Kimiko's bedroom door was hurled open to reveal a breathless Chiyo in her own sky blue kimono with her hair pinned back with silver clips. Her cheeks where red and shiny with perspiration and she struggled to speak for several moments making nonsensical garble. When she eventually regained her breath and the power of speech she spoke hurriedly.

"Kimi-chan, there's an old lady downstairs wanting to see you. I told her you were getting ready but she thought I was one of the staff and started lecturing me so I ran and now I'm here and you should probably go cause she's pretty scary!" Kimiko groaned, that sounded an awful lot like her Grandmother Murakami Sayuri, a proud staunch woman in her seventies. She prized her son above all others and would take every opportunity to sing his praises or rant about her grandchildren to any poor helpless bystander. Her Grandfather Takemaru was a much quieter stately man whose reserved manners more than made up for his wife's domineering character. Picking up her ornate decorative purple fan she placed it in her obi and followed Chiyo out of her bedroom and down the stairs. On her mothers side she had the nun's but on her fathers she had her Grandparents, her Great Aunties Hana, Mitsuki and Emiko, her Great Uncle Kensuke and a bunch of cousins. Her Grandmother loved nothing better than to debate and compare her offspring and descendants with her sisters and their children. Family in their dictionary meant competition. Kimiko was glad she only encountered them all at once on special occasions which meant roughly once a year at Christmas.

The music grew louder; a gentle background melody to accompany the wine. The Shoji doors were already slid open and the tables were laid with a variety of foods from steaming bowls of miso soup to chicken in a mushroom and white wine sauce. Kimiko's family were strictly vegetarians but most of the guests were not which was why they had such an assortment. People mingled in throngs and crowds exchanging pleasantries and smiles. Everything seemed to be flowing smoothly and Kimiko couldn't help but swell with pride and an odd sense of peace as she greeted a few familiar faces before finding her Grandmother. It didn't take long; Murakami Sayrui was not an easy woman to miss. She was standing in a crowd wearing a stately forest green kimono fringed with gold to match the shining hairpins pinning her grey locks into a firm bun. As soon as her blue eyes clasped on to Kimiko she hurried forward declaring her Granddaughters arrival in a loud voice so her sisters might hear; "Oh look at how much our young Kimiko-chan has grown!" That ensured the immediate arrival of three other older women brandishing fans wearing their respective kimono's of deep blue, yellow and scarlet. For a few moments Kimiko felt like a pet pedigree being displayed to the criticisms of many firm faced judges.

"My, hasn't she grown?" Hana trilled in a sugary voice, "She looks _almost _as beautiful as my Masumi." Kimiko winced and for a fleeting second a hawk like look descended on her Grandmothers features as she stared over Hana's shoulder towards her great-niece Sanjó Masumi; a pretty girl of sixteen dancing with another distant cousin.

"Kimiko's studying Sociology at the Kobe University. Aren't you Kimiko dear?" Her Grandmother simpered.

"Oh? That's wonderful that she could make it in there. My grandson Akita is at the University of Tokyo studying medicine. Akita-kun! Come over here and greet your Auntie Sayuri and your cousin Kimiko!" Called Mitsuki. A youth of about eighteen perked up and tottered forwards bowing towards his Great Aunt and second cousin exchanging an apologetic glanced at the latter. Kimiko nodded understandingly and he made vague strangling motions towards his Grandmother causing Kimiko to suppress a snigger by coughing.

"Got a cough dear?" Offered Emiko sweetly.

"Iie Auntie Emiko," Kimiko said politely exchanging a grin with her cousin. The hilarity would only continue when her father arrived, he loved teasing his older relatives and winding them up. The older matriarchs of the family were blissfully unaware of the feelings of the younger members. As another long lengthy speech about some long dead ancestor began Kimiko slipped away feeling like the sole survivor of a vicious hurricane. Her Grandmother would speak about the foreigners food completely ignorant that at least half the guests were fluent in Japanese. In many ways her Grandmother was firmly rooted in the past were children before marriage was shameful and those of a homosexual nature did not exist. Kimiko could only hope that Izumi chose to flirt with men tonight instead of women otherwise her Grandmother might not recover from the scandal. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was nearing half past seven and her fathers shift finished at eight o'clock. It would probably be wise to leave now.

Out in the hall she quickly found Sae giving out orders to the waiters on the preparations for the deserts. Looking over at her charge she abandoned her instructions to greet Kimiko with a warm smile, "I take it your charming relatives have descended upon us?" Kimiko nodded wearily, it was a miracle that her Aunties and Grandmother were so blind as not to notice her hair. That would set off her Aunts at any rate and prompt her Grandmother to retaliate and probably cause another family feud - something easily done, quickly forgiven but never forgotten.

"I think they're debating who looks more like Great-Grandmother Yukiko," Kimiko said sarcastically earning an amused chuckle from Sae.

"Your Grandmother greeted me in the usual fashion; 'It's good to see you again. This is my son's housekeeper, very devoted to be working past her retirement!' That woman is about ten years older than I am!" Sae said distastefully. Kimiko nodded, nobody really thought of Sae as being employed. She was just there like family. She was more of an Aunt to Kimiko than her blood related ones anyway whose interest was only sparked if she did something worth earning attention. They were quick to condemn wanting to hold their families as the pride of their lineage. Everything was a contest from height to intellect. How her father had survived she had no idea. New Year was a nightmare having the whole family under one roof.

"I'll be back in half an hour," Kimiko said opening the door to see distantly a sleek black limo parked at the iron gates of the garden. Sae nodded and Kimiko slid on her black geta's and trotting down the garden path towards her awaiting limousine where the chauffer opened the door allowing her to slid into the leather interior.

The journey was a fairy quiet one. Through tainted dark windows she viewed the large urban buildings of Tokyo from shopping centres to hospitals recognising each one in turn. Her concerns were more directed towards the ever dimming horizon. The news had reported that the heat wave gripping the country was to be prolonged for another week or so but then why was the sky growing steadily more cloudy as thick dark drifts marred the flawless blue and perfect sun? She didn't want it to rain, it would ruin the fireworks. By the time they had arrived at her fathers research laboratory though a light drizzle had already ensured disheartening her a little especially mixed with nerves. Never mind, at least the rain would not impair her ability to dance. She smiled on that happy thought feeling nerves twinge inside her as she was escorted from the car to the building with an umbrella held over her head by the chauffer.

Once inside she was greeted by the familiar large open reception area with it's many shiny office desks and computers. It almost resembled the interior of a bank with it's royal blue carpets and soft teal couches. A few signs were there to alert people to the correct floor while an army of staff waited to welcome the public. The instant she arrived a young woman with curly brown hair was waiting to receive her with a vague smile and inclination of the head. "Ah Kimiko-sama! Aww, you look so adorable in that kimono. You'll have to tell me where you got it from. Real silk is it? I remember I wore something similar to my cousins wedding last month." Garbled the clerk who Kimiko acknowledged as Takamori Naomi; the woman who always invite her in and get her something to drink while she waited.

"Arigatou Naomi-san, I got it last month off the internet. Is my father finished yet?" Kimiko enquired as the older lady lead her into the elevator pressing the button for the lower basement. Officially the building was a government research clinic investigating biochemical reactions in order to develop new treatments and produce new information on various technologies. Unofficially was were the mystery lay and even the most trusted employers didn't know. Naomi was obviously not as flippant as her attitude suggested because she had access to the lower levels where the true laboratories were. Kimiko had never been beyond the lower basement - there was way to much security to risk sneaking past. As ever this building was an enigma but for once it wasn't the biggest pest buzzing in her mind at that moment. Had she made the right decision earlier with Ash? What if it didn't work? What if it ruined their friendship?

"He will be soon, he got a bit held up I'm afraid. Come and sit here and I'll get you a nice cup of tea or even a small drop of sake? You're legal now aren't you and from what I here you and a certain somebody might have cause to celebrate tonight ne?" Giggled Naomi teasingly as she stepped back into the elevator leaving Kimiko alone on the lower floor blushing feeling quite queasy as she collapsed into a seat. The long corridor was almost akin to a hospital with sterile white walls and immaculate clear lino and a pungent smell of bleach. There was a small staircase that lead down to a surly bullet-proof door with a retinal scanner and security pass access code making any other floor nigh impenetrable to enter.

Had she made the right choice? It wasn't like she'd never had a boyfriend before but none of them had mattered much. There had been Susumu Tatsuya when she was thirteen but it had only lasted a month until he had dumped her to date another girl in her class. Then there had been her first proper kiss at the age of fifteen with Hiro Sasaki which had lasted for a further six months and then she had been single for a while until she was seventeen when she was with Daisuke Haru for a few months. None of them had ever been serious and they always ended because they never felt right. Ash wasn't a teenager though, he was a man and what if he wanted…because he was bound to have done it before whereas Kimiko had never actually gone the full mile and…it wasn't like she wasn't ready or didn't know anything about it but it still made her a little nervous.

A million times him though rather than somebody as inexperienced as herself. She'd almost done it with Haru but had pulled out at the last moment and ran home like a coward. She couldn't help it, the moment they had gotten to that crucial point she had been overwhelmed by all the reasons he repulsed her such as his fading acne and his nervous manner. Suffice to say it had ended shortly after that. It wasn't that she didn't want to go that far it just never seemed like the right time or moment. Ash would be different though, he would be experienced not a stammering nervous idiot or an over hormonal jerk. He would be patient and would understand. Kimiko tried to think positively while berating herself. She hadn't even danced with him yet and already her mind was jumping ahead to conclusions. She smiled slightly relaxing a little bit trying to ease her nervousness. She wished she could meditate but it might look a little odd if she suddenly sat on the floor cross legged in a kimono.

Kimiko rubbed her nose as the stench of bleach irritated it. She never really liked that smell very much; she always associated it with hospitals and she hated hospitals. The last time she'd ever seen her mother alive was when she was in a hospital bed hooked up to machines. Ever since then her thorough dislike of hospitals had sprung up and the scent of bleach and sterilisers only reminded her of that horrible room with the bleeping machines and syringes. Taking another slow exhale though her nose twitched as another strange smell reached her senses…almost like a burning smell….like after you blow out candles. Feeling a little puzzled and concerned Kimiko stood up and wandered towards the flight of steps leading towards the stubborn intimidating door.

Her eyes widened and her breath caught. Seeping under the door there rose a mass of thick darkness curdling in the air like clouds. The smell of smoke hit her like a steel visor and instinctively she darted down the stairs almost tripping on her shoes as she reached the metal door trying to peer through the small rectangular window. The vision of the place on the other side was marred by wisps and tendrils of fog. A panic rose inside her body like a viper waiting to strike as it squeezed her insides painfully causing her heart to pound an unsteady rhythm. Suddenly a shrill noise penetrated the air causing her to shriek in surprise as a high pitched whistle dominated all other sounds. An alarm.

Breathlessly she backed away from the door uncertainly as it was flung abruptly open. The world seemed to descend into chaos as people pushed passed her roughly screaming with their white lab coats flaring out behind them. Kimiko was flattened against the walls as people ran amok almost like a tidal wave washing over some defenceless poor town knocking buildings and homes aside brutally. All of them were scared and terrified running from some unknown demons. Waves of smoke poured out through the door into the open masking and veiling the scent of bleach with another smell that burned the back of her throat. What had happened? Her mind seemed to struggle to keep up frozen in sheer shock at the speed and volume at which things were happening; the alarm didn't help either cutting through her thoughts like a gunshot. A hand grabbed her shoulder and Kimiko almost screamed before recognising the frantic face of Naomi who was yelling down a communication device on her shoulder.

"I want a full evacuation now! I want this building evacuated immediately with no exceptions! Call the fire brigade!" Screamed the woman with an unusual amount of authority. Her thin arm seemed to dig into Kimiko's shoulders as it steered her through the pandemonium towards the elevator with an unusual amount of strength drawn from desperation. Kimiko followed in a dazed stupor of shock. What was going on? Everyone ran past them like ghosts howling in some unknown but dreaded fear. Her father…the thought filled her head threatening to consume her. She was missing her father. It drummed at her relentlessly; _Where was he? _She needed him. Her feet stopped in their tracks.

"Where's Otousan? What's going on?" Kimiko demanded her voice rising above the panicked shrieks and painful noise of the alarm. Naomi turned on her with a strained expression as the people crashed past them both.

"It's a fire alarm!" The older woman shouted taking a deep breath to plaster a false smile on her features, "Don't worry Kimi-chan, you're father is probably already outside waiting. I have special orders to escort you to him. Don't worry, come with me," The older woman chimed in a sweet voice that was normally used to patronise school children. Kimiko knew she was lying, the way her brown eyes darted around her restlessly and the way she fidgeted impatiently. Her father. She needed him. The instinct was brutal, she couldn't leave him behind. What if he was alone in some room injured crying for help? Yet at the same time a strong survival surge urged her to run, to bolt as fast as possible. The instincts tore at each other and blindly she allowed Naomi to lead her through the madness into the elevator in which people were squished and packed together tightly.

The grey fog was starting to obstruct the vision of whiteness, she could barely make out the door laying open into the turmoil. Kimiko felt her heart skip beats in a frenzy. Her father…it tore at her so strongly. _"Get him back now! You can't leave your family behind!" _It seemed a voice was crying at her inside her head demanding her obedience. Unaware and before Naomi could stop her she wriggled out of the elevator and ran furiously towards the door vaguely aware of the clerks screams lingering after her. Another force was riding her body now and Kimiko was helping it. Image after image of her father trapped in some room gasping for air and shouting for help alone and utterly defenceless consumed her completely. She couldn't leave him, he could make everything better. She needed him.

She barely noticed the moment she crossed the threshold into the unknown and mysterious lair of the laboratories unexplored below the building. Here the smoke and fog was so heavy that she could only make out the blurred shapes of large objects in her path. The walls may have been white but she couldn't see now. People still pushed past her roughly slowing her down as she tried to walk through the dimness. The burning scent was now a flavour in the back of her throat climbing and seeping like a parasite into her lungs. She choked on it gripping at the wall as somebody bashed into her shoulder painfully. Where was the light? She couldn't see, she kept encountering large foreign objects as her hands gripped along the wall as she pulled herself further into the uproar feeling her strength slowly wane as she staggered almost tripping up feeling her geta's slip as she tumbled towards the ground. Tears stung at her eyes sharply and she felt glass crunch under the thick material of her white tabi socks scraping her skin as she blundered onwards.

The voices seemed to fade, the alarm seemed to grow fainter and the darkness stronger as she reached blindly. No more people seemed to shove past her anymore; she felt completely alone as she plunged forwards not able to see a way back. No clear thoughts seemed to enter her mind only half formed panicked notions that made no sense. The party; for a moment she thought of her Grandmother sipping wine and boasting to somebody - probably Emiko or some helpless individual - "That's my Granddaughter struggling over there. Admirable technique don't you think?" That gave her a mad desire to laugh while her fear hammered inside her. She slowed feeling her breath catch and falter as she choked suffocating from a lack of oxygen. Even the darkness blurred as she slumped against a wall croaking and rasping for help and her father. A hand felt blindly for salvation before tightening upon the handle of some unknown door. Her father, it drummed at her so relentlessly now. She couldn't open in though…she tried but she wasn't strong enough…

With one final surge of strength she forced her full weight against it and it stumbled open as she entered the room. Instantly she felt the stench of smoke evaporate as she took a deep lungful of clean cool air feeling her heart pound and flutter for it. The blurry world shifted into shape as colours blinded her with their light and radiance and a dampness reached her cheeks like drops of dew trickling down her face.

Then she froze.

Her eyes widened, her breath caught and she was powerlessly rooted to the spot in horror. Liquid seeped down the side of her cheek in rolls of deep redness. Her mouth hung aghast and no words reached it. The world seemed to stop, there was no more sound save a rasped gargle as something heavy slumped to the floor. She couldn't move, everything…she was choking but no words came out as she recognised the blood running down her face spilling across the floor from the one thing she couldn't lose. And then she found her voice and screamed out one word that mattered to her feeling her body go limp as she trembled.

"PAPA!"

* * *

"_I have found Aurelia! She is in a bad way and urgently requires healing." _Gavril's voice entered their minds urgent and fearful. Dominic was swamped with visions of the pale golden haired fledgling laying limply in the arms of her father. The Society had obviously infected her body with some sort of toxin or parasite that was eating away at her internals. She would not last much longer without extensive healing. He could hear Isabella's calls of grief and distress over the critical condition of her oldest child and only daughter.

"_Savannah is on her way to you. Begin the ritual and I will aid you once Dominic and I have seen to our friend Doctor Murakami." _Gregori instructed resolutely his voice a stern absolute mixture of cold suppressed rage and determination not to lose a life. Dominic could hear the faint echoes of the healing chants starting above ground on the surface as he slipped through the building. The first laboratory they had discovered was full of deadly poisons and lethal equipment designed to torture and inflict pain on the unfortunate victim. The barest traces of human and Carpathian blood filled the room and once they had broken down the toxins Gregori burned the machinery ruthlessly setting it aflame. Moments later a loud alarm filled the air and Dominic could smell the surge of fear and adrenaline as the humans fled for their lives like cockroaches fleeing an explosion.

They slipped into the air; already the vast snaking corridors had filled with thick smoke. Screams mingled in the air as they struggled blindly for help to escape. Dominic noticed that this was much similar to the pattern that had happened the last evening in New York only this building seemed to be better organised in it's escape methods. There was a certain order to the chaos that dictated planning; somebody or someone had expected the possibility of this happening and had laid traps to ensure the survival of their precious society. Doctor Murakami Satoshi; he was the genius behind all of this - him and his elite team creating the latest wave of poisons to harm their kind. These toxins were much more lethal and dangerous than their predecessors, the man was a genius if not a murdering tyrant as well with more innocent blood on his hands than brain cells in his head. Dominic was sure that if he possessed emotions he would be sickened, as it was now he felt mildly disgusted.

They found his lair following his scent remaining in the shadows. The surgical room was crowded with about a dozen people lingering around the authority figure of one Murakami Satoshi. Dominic considered the man taking in his tall robust frame and grey hair with his glasses. In the centre of the room there was a surgery bed, units lined the walls and in the corner there was an enormous floor-to-ceiling black cabinet with various locks and security measures on the front no doubt containing something highly dangerous and secretive. They wasted no time in making their presence noticed which provoked a flurry of motion and screams as guns were shot desperately. Dominic dodged the bullets tearing through flesh, bone and muscles watching as the lifeless corpses each hit the floor as charred remains until there was only the senior Doctor left. The blood was drained from his face at the sight of his dead colleagues but to his credit he remained upright on trembling very slightly. Dominic surged to reach for the man's mind but found that there was an impenetrable barrier placed around it masking the thoughts of murderer neatly. He frowned, it wasn't of mage origin so e could only deduct that it must be vampire.

"Good evening Doctor Murakami," Gregori spoke in fluent tranquil Japanese. The man faced Gregori's dark depthless stare with his own one. His heart was racing, sweat trickling down his neck yet he still had the nerve to try and attempt bravery in the face of his own demise - such was fanatical nature that drove him. His soul was tainted with darkness and blood.

"I would offer you a drink but it seems you have had your fill," Doctor Satoshi said unwaveringly.

"Indeed," Gregori said his voice an undertone of ice and steel, "I suppose since you have your mind shielded from us you would not willingly divulge to us the doings of your superior Morrison?" That was the whole purpose of prolonging the man's death in the hopes of getting information. They couldn't obtain it from his mind and this did not look like the sort of man intimidation would work on. Doctor Murakami backed further against the walls his hands groping for something in the dark.

"You suppose correctly," Murakami Satoshi said calmly drawing himself to his full height which was still many inches below Gregori's and Dominic's. Dominic moved forwards, this was going to get them nowhere and he could feel Aurelia slipping away from them. Without further aid the young female would perish and Dominic did not intend to allow this man such a victory. Gregori made no movements to stop him as Dominic used his razor sharp claws to slash through the man's abdomen. There was a gurgle as Satoshi fell back in a wide arc spraying blood everywhere as he fell, his hand grasping on a button around his personage as he hit the floor with a heavy thud. Intending to finish the job Dominic made movements forwards but found he was immediately prevented by a shining glimmering barrier of iridescent blue light crackling and rippling like small lashes of lightening snaking a shield between the Carpathians and the doctor. Dominic blinked…this was not mage or vampire. _"Human technology," _Gregori informed him grimly, _"As their race grows it is only to be expected they would invent methods of protection against us." Dominic growled; as his race died another thrived on murder and torture. He watched dispassionately as scarlet liquid oozed from the man drowning the room in the scent of blood._

_And flowers._

_Dominic felt a faint breeze stretch through the room, a gentle feather light caress to his warm cheek cooling it with a soft chill. His eyes widened as he recognised the intoxicating fragrance of sweetness, the scent of something he could not name yet drank as though it were the richest of bloods. It filled the room masking the scent of blood. The Dragonseeker looked around wildly for the origin determined to find the perfume that haunted him, as he looked up he felt his would grind to a rapid halt slamming him into something invisible as a pale figure lingered like a ghost behind the dying doctor._

_Colours crashed. He reeled so suddenly as a million different colours weaved their way into his mind breaking something inside him. He was blinded by them, their vividness, their brightness from the soft yellow glow of the lamp above their heads to the scarlet liquid flowing on the floor. It stabbed at him; he was overwhelmed with emotions he couldn't place or name. He felt queasy, fear griped him like ice along with a numbing terrorizing shock. For the first time in centuries Dominic was no longer in control and they consumed him. Trying to regain some measure of restraint he looked up at the figure lingering behind the bleeding man._

_It couldn't be. She was child._

_Soft onyx colour hair flowed down her shoulders to her chest fading into a dark shade of purple before finishing a lighter shade of lavender. The kimono she wore was exquisite with soft lilac silk and tiny embroideries of faint silver flowers while the obi was a rich plum colour. Her skin was a creamy coco colour darker than most of her ethnicity while her lips were painted a dark cherry colour and were parted in a baited breath she was holding. Her eyes stared widened like icy pools of cold liquid while her heart fluttered at far too fast a pace. Blood marred her skin trickling down her face, staining her kimono shadowing her in it's liquid. She was so young…she couldn't be older than seventeen and she didn't belong here. Like the perfume she imitated she did not belong in the scene of blood and death. He could feel her distress crippling him, her pain, her anguish calling to him. _

_He went to move forward but Gregori grabbed him restraining him from the barrier. The other Carpathian seemed just as disturbed and troubled by her occurrence as Dominic although he was more surprised and startled while Dominic needed her to go. He desperately wanted to make her go away so it wouldn't torture her anymore. He knew the true depths of her torture though when she screamed. Just one word. The word that would haunt Dominic until his dying day._

"_PAPA!"_

Her high voice sliced through the air ringing through his ears like steel slicing into his skin. His green eyes roamed from the girl to the man on the floor begging it not to be true. Now he could see though…the life fading in those eyes was the exact pale shade of blue as the one present and burning in her ones. No! It couldn't be but the Doctor confirmed it when he let out a low surprised gasp uttering the same in a gentle compassionate tone that the Dragonseeker did not know the man could possess, "Kimiko…"

Dominic averted his eyes to the young girl and recoiled in horror at his actions backing away from the barrier as if wishing the whole scene would melt away. He could feel her pain…he watched stricken as her eyes closed as she uttered a choking breath crashing to the floor almost motionlessly her body twitching faintly with each rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to breath. Dominic didn't want it to be true but he knew it was as he felt his emotions twist and churn inside him.

She was his.

His life mate.

* * *

_I will never forget._

**Memoirs of Murakami Kimiko**

* * *

_Sparkling Angels, I believed_

_You where my saviour in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't see_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_.

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart..._

**Angels by Within Temptation (no own)**

**

* * *

**

**Anybody feeling very conflicted about Murakami Satoshi's current condition? The next chapter is probably extremely ansty as Kimiko bids her final farewell to her father losing two people she loves very much. I liked the Kimi/Ash fluff in this chapter because a part of me thinks they're pretty cute together. Not a good shipping name though Kimash? I dunno how you'd do Dominic/Kimiko...probably something completely dumb like Domiko? Anyway blood has been spilt and now we have a very big mess that can only continue on the downwards spiral. The song Angels is pretty good for the next few chapters or the whole story in general. It's up to interpretation of it's from Kimiko's POV about either Dominic or her father.**

**Please R&R for updates!**

**Daydreamer!x**


	4. Sacrifice of the Demons

**

* * *

**

Dark Daughter

_Chapter Four_

**Sacrifice of the Demons**

* * *

_"They always say at tragic scenes a rain of blood falls. I followed you because I wanted to say thank you...but you really made it rain blood."_

**Rurouni Kenshin - Yukishiro Tomoe**

* * *

"Ki…mi…ko…"

A light touch was nudging her. She struggled and spluttered inhaling a sharp painful gasp of much needed oxygen. Her back ached and she could feel the tender bruises lying under her skin while something warm and wet was dripping down her face. It ached to breath, flames seemed to lick at the back of her throat and she could taste the burning. Small pinpricks of light danced in front of her eyes causing her head the throb when she attempted to open them. Something lifted her head, she moaned because this only made her head throb worse. There was something cold pressing against her lips, instinctively she opened her mouth as a cool unfamiliar liquid trickled down her throat relieving the burning.

Her heart clench painfully before suddenly surging into life as a dull echo in the back of her ears. Something strong and sharp prodded her head and warmth seeped through her body. The ache of her back and the sore bleedings of her feet seemed to be extinguished. When she opened her eyes the ceiling came into view with distinct precision. She groaned flexing her sluggish muscles until she propped herself up rolling over into a sitting position rubbing the temples of her head. When she raised her eyes the world slammed back harshly and she gasped staring up at the mirage of blue crackling energy before her eyes like dancing lashes of lightening hissing throughout the room bathing it in a pool of azure.

"Papa?" She mumbled disorientated as her eyes darted around her. Using the sleeve of her kimono she wiped the moisture off her face and felt her breath come sharply as she saw the red stain. Blood; her heart sank and she felt urgency rush at her. She managed to stand up shakily using the surgical bed to support herself, her eyes were drawn to the black filing cabinet which was laying open revealing vial upon vial of clear scarlet liquid; almost like a refrigerator it emitted a chill.

"Papa!" Kimiko cried as she saw the figure of her father slumped against a unit with his head lolled. An angry bloody stain was sprayed across the white fabric of his shirt while his chest kept rising and falling as he gave out deep weary harsh breathes. Sweat dripped from his brow and blood oozed in a steady puddle growing at an alarming rate around his body. Kimiko felt the urge to vomit rise along with a frenzied desire to run away from the horrible image; to find a way of scrubbing her mind clean of it. Her legs trembled as she moved closer before they bucked as she collapsed to her knees in front of him. "P-Papa?" She whispered tentatively reaching out a hand to his weak one.

Blue eyes struggled to open with fatigue and a strained smile appeared on Murakami Satoshi's face as he recognised his daughter, "Ki…mi…ko…" He wheezed coughing as he struggled in his uncomfortable position. Kimiko instinctively moved his head gently looking around for something soft to rest it on. Shaking hands found an abandoned lab coat to substitute as a pillow for him to rest on as she laid him out gently on to his back. A lump rose in her throat as she witnessed the brutality of his injuries; the large gash like something from a horrific war film oozing blood and flesh. Already she could feel a cold icy hand clenching around her stomach with a voice whispering tauntingly in her ear uttering the devastating truth she didn't want know. This couldn't be real, she kept closing her eyes and opening them wishing something would happen to change it.

"Kimiko…what are you doing here?" Gasped Satoshi managing to speak fluently.

"Y-You," Stammered Kimiko feeling the words spill off her lips numbly, "Y-You're birthday…everything was…everything was planned…for you…" Was it possible that not very faraway people were dancing in a garden full of flowers? The idea of such a thing suddenly felt very strange and abnormal. So much blood…she shook head. She had to get him out…phone for help. An ambulance; anything. She went to stand up but a weak hand gripped at her wrist reluctant to let her go. "I have to get help, I won't be long…please…Papa you need a doctor," Kimiko tried to explain exasperatedly feeling real waves of panic wash through her making adrenaline throb and urgency rise gripping her chillingly. Satoshi managed to shake his head and Kimiko followed his gaze and felt her heart pound when she noticed the painfully obvious. The final tome of doom deciding their fate. Beyond the haze of blue crackling energy she could see the door.

"I-I…"

"Kimiko…the party…tell me about it…please…" Begged Satoshi holding her hand. Kimiko glanced from the door to her father feeling despair flood her worse than a physical slap to the face. They couldn't get out. They were trapped in this room until somebody came to help them. How long would it take for the fire brigade to get there? Twenty minutes? Half an hour? Could her father survive that long? Her eyes held him doubtfully full of fear. He had too…which meant he needed to stay conscious. Bile crawled up her throat; she wanted to be sick. She wanted to protest, to scream in frustration but nothing left her lips which trembled. "Please…" Her father implored his blue eyes wide and pleading with her with the same desperation she felt. Kimiko squeezed his hand trying not to think of how cold it was getting as she knelt next to him bending over him trying to ignore the wound.

"I…arranged it all," She began with a wavering voice, "Sae helped…she helped me a lot…she invited everyone…two hundred guests. Fireworks…the band…the food…even the décor is your favourite colours. I wanted everything to be perfect." It would have been perfect. Tears leaked down her cheeks and she gulped back sobs staring ahead at the opposite wall feeling surreal and lost as she spoke. The party - the night she would dance with Ash, the night everyone would applaud her work, the night everyone would be together. Ruined and torn to pieces as though somebody had taken a katana and shredded it apart in front of her eyes. None of it mattered. How pathetic, how idealistic, how naïve, how very Kimiko. Satoshi squeezed her hand tenderly and she looked down at him feeling as though somebody had clawed through her abdomen too.

"The garden…" Choked Murakami hoarsely, "How is the garden?"

She wanted to scream at him, to yell that his stupid precious garden meant nothing while he was lying there…but no she couldn't bring herself to contemplate it. She closed her eyes feeling her body shake as her stomach tied itself in knots. The garden; the wonderful fairy land created for his family, their perfect haven of flowers and insects. She recalled the sereneness of the plum blossom trees and Sakura petals flowing in the breeze, the lotus flowers floating on top of the pond and the lilies swaying. Kimiko managed a bittersweet smile as she looked down at her wounded kin, "Beautiful," She told him as thought pretending this were just another conversation over the phone even though her voice betrayed the pain she was feeling, "It's spring Papa and the Sakura trees are finally blooming. I showed them to Izumi, Akiko and Chiyo yesterday. They said it was just like Eden."

Satoshi smiled faintly closing his eyes and sighing, "Hai…and the plum blossoms?"

"Coming out too. The whole area near the pond is full of white petals…the Lilies and Irises are budding too. Everything is perfect Papa…you'll love it…when you come home maybe the Primroses will have bloomed," Kimiko said as bowing her head as the tears trickled down her cheeks. They were talking of flowers. Why did he want her to tell him this? She felt like she was being ripped apart inside and he wanted to hear of petals and blossoms? His breathing was becoming more and more laboured by the minute and he was smiling at her peacefully, she wanted him to understand. Yet she couldn't bear to tell him, she needed to believe that they could both get out fine. They had to because the alternative wasn't one she could bear living with. She flinched as a cool hand reached to stroke her cheek wiping the tears away for her while blue eyes seemed to speak to her as though trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

"Kimiko…the timer…" Croaked Satoshi suddenly restless. Kimiko glanced around the walls before she finally locked gaze with a digital timer on the walls counting down the minutes and seconds. Thirty-three minutes, twenty one seconds but what was it counting? She glanced back down at her father confusedly but then panicked as Satoshi made to sit up his voice tumbling out urgently an order, "Kimiko…get out before…use it…and get out before it goes to zero. You must!" He demanded as his other hand shoved something into her own. She examined it, something that almost resembled an old fashioned I-Pod and knew exactly what it was. A teleport, she'd seen one before many years ago during one of those close calls. The significance of it struck her but not as much as the way he was referring solely to her.

"I…Papa…" She made to protest but faltered as she noticed drops of tears streaking his own cheeks. Words died inside her. Papa never cried, the last time she'd seen him cry was after her mothers death and she hated it. She felt like screaming for him to stop but her gut clenched and she held his hand softly caressing his palm.

"I…wanted so much," Murakami confessed shakily, "To see you marry…to have grandchildren…to see you both happy…to see the garden bloom. Kimiko…my Kimi-chan please…I did do the right thing? You're not angry at me…I did do the right thing?" This almost more than she could bear seeing him in such distress. The way his eyes widened wildly as he tried to sit up; she restrained him gently nudging him back down as she nodded. All those things…she couldn't imagine doing it without him. She didn't want to; she didn't want to lose another parent. She couldn't cope without him, her comforter, her stable rock. And now he was crying because he knew he wouldn't be there. Her heart was breaking into fragments, she had no idea what to say. She wanted to beg him, she wanted to yell at him not to leave her alone. She couldn't be alone without him.

"Y-You did Papa, you did the right thing," Kimiko murmured kissing his hand as tears flowed, "Please…Papa don't go…I need you…if you love me you'll stay with me…promise me. Promise me Otousan…" She was begging now. Everything felt so disorientated and impossible to accept. This couldn't be happening, she didn't want to be here yet she was trapped. This wasn't right. She wanted to hit and punch something because this wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to be at a party teasing her Grandmother or dancing with Ash or giggling with her friends. Not here in this accursed room alone with death laying its icy fingers on their shoulders.

"I did…Katrina…arigatou…I did…"

There was a rattled gasp before she felt his hand go limp in her arms. Kimiko shook violently, her whole body was rocking backwards and forwards while her heart pounded uncontrollably. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence and the faint hissing of the barrier. She couldn't take her eyes off his corpse…the way his skin had turned so pale that his lips were fringed with blue. How his eyes stared distantly at something she couldn't see, how something had suddenly left him. This wasn't her father so still and lifeless but his shell. The blood was still pouring out of him staining her purple kimono but no longer was it warm. No. This couldn't be happening, she wasn't here…this was somebody else's nightmare. She shook his body. Any minute now he would wake up. She shook it again more roughly but it was a dead weight. "Wake up!" She demanded, "No! Papa get up!" When the tears did come they came from her like a wave crashing her body as she doubled over him pressing her head to his chest. Sobs tore her throat apart, she gripped the front of his shirt trying to salvage him. Memories replayed in her mind if times long ago when they would all play in the garden.

The seconds became minutes and the minutes seemed to last an eternity. Nothing mattered anymore; not why this had happened, not who had done it and not how the timer was growing thinner. She felt like she could remain there forever weeping and never cry enough. However there comes a point when the tears have came and gone that they are replaced with a hollow empty barren feeling. Your eyes sting, your throat aches and you lay still just waiting. Kimiko found that moment and lay perfectly still protectively over her fathers broken body listening to the quiet beeps of the timer and the fizzle of the barrier. Exhaustion claimed her body, she felt so utterly desolate and weary as though she had been in this way for her entire life. When she did eventually raise her head something had smothered the light in those blue eyes leaving them hopeless and empty. She turned her head towards the rippling blue edge of the barrier. For a few moment she was mesmerised by the colours of blue and florescent indigo waving together before she actually stared beyond it.

Then she saw them.

And she remembered.

* * *

"_Dominic? Is she…?"_

The Dragonseeker did not answer; his horrified gaze was locked firmly on her body. The way it was slumped distraughtly over the empty shell of her fathers corpse, the way her shoulders shook with the force of the tears coming from her eyes, how she kneeled in a pool of blood, how most of the blood was seeping on her flawless kimono and her bare skin. How the smell of plum blossoms seemed to mingle with the raw pungent fragrance of blood. Her black hair hung like a curtain shielding her face. He didn't know what was worse, those wrenching sobs or her pleading and begging with the deceased to come back. A part of him wanted to look away from the monstrosity he had created, wanted to run and run to erase the terrible image from his mind. The way her eyes had widened as blood sprayed on her face, the way her father had struggle with his last ounces of strength to feed her the precious Carpathian blood in the vials, the way she was now crouching and weeping.

And yet a part of him wanted to tear down the barrier and scoop her up in his arms and hold her closely. Dominic could feel her every emotion, the pain, the confusion, the numbness and the fear. He wanted to wipe them from her but he couldn't. How could he? He had harmed the one thing dearest to him and so doing had only showed her the true beast inside him killing her father without a second thought. He didn't even know that the doctor had a child. Would it have mattered to him? Never had he felt so repulsed by his actions than he did now, so thoroughly aghast that blood was dripping down his forehead in waves.

"_She is…my life mate…and what have I done? I've orphaned her! She's nothing more than a child and I stole her father from her right in front of her eyes!" _Dominic roared in anguish feeling his prized self control slip and melt. His attention was drawn swiftly as he watched her raise her head limply from her fathers body to eye the clock on the wall. The words of Murakami returned to him; he'd handed her something and told her to get out. Why? What was the timer counting down to?

"_A bomb like the one in New York. They would rather destroy their research than let it fall into our hands," _Gregori informed him soberly, his own dark silver gaze was firmly locked on the teenage girl. Dominic could tell that this was disturbing Gregori as much as it was him. None of them had ever encountered this before; none of them had ever really thought of those human butchers as proper people before, they were nothing but murdering fanatics. The Dark one struggled to offer up the right words to his comrade, how could he find any to adequately cover what was happening? None would have worked; the Dragonseeker felt his heart freeze as a pair of light cerulean eyes pierced into him. For a moment she didn't see him but then he saw a spark of recognition. Until now she had paid them no attention as if forgetting they were even there. Now they widened in terror and her mouth hung agape in pure fear.

"Y-You…did this?" There was no accusation in her voice, just a frightened apprehension as her wide pale eyes stared into his own shimmering emerald ones. Dominic felt paralysed unable to speak and even if he did the barrier would not let her hear him with her human ears. And if he could what would he say? He couldn't deny it…she gulped her voice shaky, he could feel the fluttering vibrations of her heart and her emotions of shock and dread. She feared him now, he could see it in her eyes and knew that she would always think of him as a monster. It ached to watch her struggle to her feet, her face was drained, the black substance used to outline her eyes was running down her cheeks while the blood covered her partially. She stared openly as if trying to grasp the concept, labouring to understand.

"W-Why?" A weak whisper that would haunt him as those empty orbs sought his own filled with betrayal and hate, "You murdered him…you…I saw you…you killed him…" Again he made no effort to correct her, no attempt to defend himself, to tell he had done so to protect his kind, to avenge the female on the brink of death, it now seemed so pointless when she was staring at him like that. Dominic watched as his life mates expression twisted into one of rage. Her body quaked, her muscles tensed but this time with pure wrath as a feral look burned in her blue eyes and her mouth was set into a cold line and her voice rang with hatred and revulsion.

"You murdered my father! You killed him!" Her voice screamed echoing around the room like the call of a banshee paining him worse than any physical blow, "You murderers! Why? You killed him you bastards! You…you…I hate you!" She seemed beyond words, she moved as though it were not enough to simply tell them. They had to feel some tiny portion of the hell she was feeling, Dominic could feel the desire to main, to inflict so much pain that they would understand. He had done this; she alone could judge him and she had already condemned him. However when she hurled her body towards the barrier he felt panic seize him brutally in its grasp.

"NO!" He roared knowing she could not hear him and would not obey him as she charged defencelessly towards the force field keeping them trapped. He didn't know what would happen if she touched it but he knew he definitely did not want the risk. He watched powerless to stop her feeling his heart rush as a queasy feeling embraced him digging it's icy claws into his abdomen. It seemed in slow motion he watched her, her features etched with fury and accusation, her raven hair fluttering out behind her, the blood staining the beautiful kimono and the smell of flowers.

"KIMIKO NO!"

A frantic male voice crashed through the din. Dominic had been so engrossed in watching his life mates plunge to danger that he had barely noticed the approach of another human. When he did turn around the stench of singed flesh greeted him and he felt a fresh emotion of surprise as a young man smashed through the barrier. His face contorted with agony, his skin was burnt mercilessly and he fell to the floor limply barely breathing as angry red burns covered his exposed skin bursting into blisters. However his mild concern for the human was quickly replaced with a ferocious fury. The beast inside him crawled to the surface and he clenched his muscles feeling his incisors long to burst as a red haze covered his eyes.

The way his life mate was looking at him, the way her heart trembled, the gentle anxious expression in her eyes and her cry of shock and pain as his body collapsed on the floor. When she kneeled over him, her fingers gently caressing his burns and spoke his name in a tender concerned tone he didn't need anymore evidence.

"Ash.."

* * *

Stunned.

All she could see was the wide arc and rain of blood flowing from her fathers body as somebody sliced through it in a blur. All she could think of was those gleaming emerald eyes smoking like fire into her soul. Pain, as if the anguish she had been feeling was suddenly replaced with a burning hatred and an all consuming anger pushing at everything inside her. Never before had she been greeted with such a desire to hurt, to torture and to kill but now it pounced at her relentlessly driving her onwards. He did it. He killed Papa, he deserved to die. She would kill him. All she could think about was hurting him, him and that tall silent one next to him who surveyed her like a man would look at a crazed animal. And then from nowhere Ash had suddenly appeared screaming as he writhed in the barrier, his face a compression of agony as he finally passed out slamming against the cold tiled floor.

"Ash…" She moaned kneeling over his body, her finger gently tracing the blisters from which steam curdled rising through the air. Why was he here? She felt sick, disbelief tore at her fighting her logic and she couldn't take it anymore. This couldn't be happening…why was this happening? She didn't want to turn around and look at her father corpse - it just made things real. She didn't think she could survive accepting his death but now Ash…a part of her was relieved to see him, a part of her insanely hoped he could somehow find a solution to make things right but the other part wanted to be left alone.

"Ash…please…don't do this…" She begged taking in his half closed eyes and vacant expression. The blisters looked horrendous, the skin was an angry red colour and ripped apart as large hives appeared with pus. Kimiko struggled to think of a way to help…not happening. All her mind kept telling her was that this couldn't be real but it was. _"Cool the burns…find something…" _A voice within her own mind seemed to speak earnestly too her beseeching her common sense. As if in agreement Kimiko nodded standing up tottering over towards the open cabinet. On her way past the hem of her now thoroughly blood-stained kimono brushed her fathers deceased body and a wave of bile threatened to choke her. She could feel eyes watching her movements…they would kill her. They couldn't pass the barrier but it could drop at any minute and then she would join her father in the afterlife.

Grabbing one of the vials she held it up to the light watching as the scarlet liquid danced a golden gleam. She didn't know what it was; Papa had used it on her and it had helped with her back. It was the only thing she could see in this room. Closing her eyes she tried to take some deep breathes; she'd meditated for years but now when she needed it most her inner-calm had disintegrated leaving a chaotic turmoil in its wake. Finding her way back to Ash she lifted one of his arms around her shoulder; he was a dead weight and the effort of lifting him off the ground was tremendous. "Ash…please…I need you to walk with me….can't do this alone…" There was a faint groan and his legs almost gave out as he attempted to stand leaning solely one Kimiko for support. Gathering what remained of her strength she heave his torso onto the surgical bed with it's crisp white sheets. Once his upper body was on she lifted his legs until he was laying down spread out.

She glanced back up at her audience feeling terror, there's seemed to watch her harshly. Especially those green eyes that almost glowed in the darkness behind them; an almost hungry look. She didn't concentrate on any of his other aspects because it was difficult to see in the dim light. The barrier cast shadows, she glared defiantly. They killed her father, they weren't getting Ash too. Pulling the stopper from the vial she moved one hand gingerly under Ash's head wincing at his burned face and peeling skin as she raised the liquid to his lips. At first there was no respond and it merely trickled down his chin until sluggishly he pursed his lips allowing for more. Was it some sort of painkiller? She gazed back at his horrific burns…if only there was some water or something cold for them. Her hands touched the side of the glass vial…it was chilly. If only she had a cloth…

The young Japanese girl looked down at her bloody kimono; the only part free from any stains was her obi. With nervous fingers she slipped her hands behind her and pulled undoing the tight knot Izumi had tied until at last the soft silk came loose. Her kimono parted revealing the thin white under-layer, lifting the plum material she poured the last of the liquid on to it and doused it before pressing it against her lovers wounds. Praying to Buddha for a miracle, she recoiled sharply astounded gasping. No…that was impossible…and yet…

"Kami-sama," She uttered amazed. The skin appeared to mend before her eyes; quite literally the peeling skin seemed to fade slow motion, the redness dulled, the blisters dissolved until finally there was nothing but healthy albeit slightly flushed skin. Lifting her obi she examined it before glancing back at Ash. His shirt was charred black and sticking to him irritating his wounds. It would have to come off, almost nervously she reached over him her fingers trailing the buttons. This was the sort of intimate action she had only fantasised about having with him but now it felt so surreal. One by one the buttons fell away revealing a scarred burned chest. Of course she had sneaked peeks at him topless before but she'd never noticed how many scars he had…scars that had nothing to do with the burns.

Kimiko continued her ministrations developing an almost rhythmical pattern soothing her slightly. She couldn't cry anymore and neither could she afford to fall apart. It seemed her quiet nursing's were the only thing keeping her sane because as long as she concentrated on something else and breathed she could forget. Years of meditating came into practice, the deep cleansing breathes, the familiarity of switching off from the rest of the world. She continued to dab away; she wondered vaguely about his legs and rolled up his trousers to reveal the patched singed skin. It was not quite as bad as his torso since the material of his trousers was thicker than that of his thin feeble shirt. Once she was finished she sat back and watched him; his skin was pinker almost like bad sunburn, sweat was dripping off him and his hair was damp and clinging to his face. Resting her head on his chest she tried to sooth herself by listening to his heart.

"Kimiko…" Her name was followed by a groan. Kimiko blinked as his body moved as Ash sat up, slipping off the side of the bed she stood up feeling relief wash over her as he sat up gazing around him. Shock, his eyes widened as he beheld the blue barrier and the figures behind it before he looked back at Kimiko who trembled.

"K-Killed Papa…Ash…I tried…b-but he just…" She sank her head into the nap of his neck. For a moment he remained rigid trying to digest the unpleasant news of his mentors death. Perhaps he noticed the body from the corner of his eyes and the open cabinet taking into account the damp obi and empty vials. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and oddly Kimiko felt an urge to shrug them off. She didn't want a hug…she just wanted to be alone because being with people hurt so badly…and yet at the same time raw fear consumed her making her cling to him as a drowning person would cling to a life-raft.

"Shh…I'm here…it's alright…" His voice was soft and lulling but she shook her head. She wasn't crying anymore; it felt like she had no more tears to cry. She wanted to protest - it wasn't alright. Nothing in the world was right. Why was Ash here? She already knew though…he'd came back for her. Why? Why would he do something so reckless? _"The same reason you did…you cannot desert the pack…" _A voice answered deep inside her.

"N-not alright…Ash…couldn't save him…and I-I…what's going on…I-I…" Her voice kept shaking even though she wasn't crying. For a few moment Ash made no move to answer her question, his fingers gently stroked her hair as his blue eyes glanced from the timer which was now at the numerals 18 minutes and thirty-one seconds marking the time slipping away. He sighed, Kimiko could feel the warmth of his bare shoulder. Ash must know what was happening….who those murderers where…could they get to them? Could they fight them? Two on each side…Kimiko wasn't sure how useful she would be but she did know some self-defence and if she could find something heavy to use as a weapon…the fire brigade had to arrive soon.

"Kimi-chan…before he died what did Murakami-sama tell you?"

"I…I…don't want to talk about it…what does it matter…stupid…" Kimiko mumbled incoherently; her words muffled by his chest. She didn't want to relive that moment, she wanted to erase it from her mind so she wouldn't be feeling this agony anymore. Ash tilted her chin with his forefinger allowing her to stare into his blue eyes which were unusually sombre. Laying a gentle kiss on her cheek she nodded a little trying to find some small remain of reason. "He…he said I needed to get out….he gave me a teleport…he said about the timer…Ash…what's going on? Why'd they kill him? Are we going to die?" Death; such a morbid subject had only pierced her sunny clouds occasional but now the realisation threatened to drown her.

"No…of course not. Don't say things like that," Ash said firmly moving aside as he stood up surveying the room. His eyes lingered in a shadowed corner beyond the cabinet near the sink before he gulped staring back up at the timer and then to the teleport in Kimiko's hand as if solving a difficult equation. Without some form of contact to cling to Kimiko felt oddly bare and exposed sitting alone, those green eyes staring at her from the dark unnerved her like a wail in a graveyard. Standing to her feet she shuffled nearer to Ash taking in the chaos with her own eyes. The bloody smears all over the floor…the turned over vials…even the body of her father made it look like the aftermath of some tragic explosion from a war film - a scene of terror where they found the victims bodies.

"Kimi-chan," Ash breathed slowly sucking in air and moving out a hand to stop her, "Whatever you do, don't look in the corner."

Her eyes reacted before her mind could process the order drawn instinctively towards the spoke area. Eyes widened, breath stopped and froze but this time she did not stop the scream tearing up her own throat. There was a few moments of baited horror from Ash before a loud shrill howl cut through the air. Kimiko recoiled as though burned before falling to her knees and promptly puking in the corner retching up bile and what remained of her lunch. She couldn't breath anymore completely, her body convulsed and she was vaguely aware of somebody calling her name and picking her up while she remained as stoic as a stone caught in time. All she could see was the dead…the dead bodies burnt and shrivelled black skin callused and mangled clinging to the outer skeleton like fluid moulding to a glass displaying fleshless hollow eyes gaping into nothing.

Something touched her, she jumped gasping because she couldn't breath. Somebody was speaking, they moved away, she couldn't breath. Not real. Not real; an unholy mantra repeated to herself. They couldn't ever have been people. Distantly there was a sound of running water before a glass was pressed to her lips and a hand behind her head forced her to drink uttering soothing lulls. "Kimi…breathe…it's okay…just breathe for me…please…Kimi…" Kimiko shook her head spluttering on the water.

"Wanna…go home…I can't…can't…why?"

"Kimiko…listen to me okay? I'm going to cover your eyes for a minute…but I'll keep talking yeah? You've got to talk back though…and take deep breathes like meditation. Can you do that for me Kimi? Just concentrate on something…like the garden. Think of the garden…" Ash urged. Kimiko shook her head shuddering. She didn't want to be left alone in the dark. What if they killed her? What if Ash was covering her eyes to spare her the trauma of witnessing her own demise?

"N-No…don't leave me!" She begged clinging to his arm desperately.

"I'm not leaving you…I promise Kimiko…I'm not leaving you…trust me. You trust me…trust that I will never let anything happen to you," Ash whispered bending over her to look into her eyes. Kimiko nodded waveringly still not loosening her hand from his wrist. Looking up at his face she felt a sort of wrenching despair as if he were slipping from her. Lifting an arm she pulled it around his neck before pushing him closer to reassure herself of his presence before she abruptly leaned forwards pressing her lips against his almost clumsily half afraid she might not get another chance. For a moment he was unresponsive; probably in shock at her actions but then he gently dipped his head in and lightly begged entrance to her mouth which she allowed kissing back with a furious vigour. She closed her eyes; she didn't want him to leave her. She wished she had done this sooner, last month, at new year, on her eighteenth.

He responded almost as passionately and urgently as she before breaking it off and feathering a gentle kiss on the corners of her mouth. He smiled; a small motion that set her at ease as it reminded her of his old teasing grin before he raised her obi which was damp and hand obviously been ran through a tap hurriedly to wash off most of the blood. Ash tied it around her eyes shrouding her in darkness where she panicked for a moment before feeling his lips press against hers briefly before his warmth was gone. Noises could be heard behind her; sickness rose as she realised it was near the area of the burnt corpses. She squeezed her eyes tightly digging her nails into the bed linen as she took a few deep breathes. The garden, the flowers…focus on an image - the sakura tree's and their blossoms raining on the ground.

"Ash?" She said tentatively.

"I'm still here like I told you silly," Ash sighed, "Just think of something else…like…um…how about the day we met? Talk me through it; I want to know if you can remember it properly." There was a groan and heave as something heavy was moved, Kimiko cringed feeling her stomach lurch as she tried to mentally move herself from the room and the creatures watching her. That day…she'd been eight years old. It had been summer and she'd been in the garden playing with her skipping rope.

"Summer…it was summer," Kimiko said slowly, "The sakura tree was in bloom…am I right?"

"Hai, it was in June. You're doing great Kimi-chan, keep it up."

Spurred by the encouragement she plunged onwards with her reminiscence, "I'd been playing in the garden. I didn't want to play with Kichiroú, he had his friends around and I didn't like them. They laughed at me, they stole him from me. I liked the rope…Sae taught me…I used to do rhymes." Concentrating on the memory she tried to think back to that day. She'd always been jealous of her brother friends feeling that they hogged her twins attentions diverting them from her. They played games that she was useless at and they got annoyed when she couldn't score any points. That's when she'd taken off with the skipping rope; she wanted to see how many she could do backwards, "I got bored though…I wanted to climb the trees but I knew I wasn't allowed. I tried to lasso a branch and the rope got stuck. I couldn't reach…then…" At this point she broke off remembering her father.

"-Then I came," Ash said his voice sounding oddly quiet, "Remember Kimi? I could barley speak Japanese, I felt like an alien that had landed on the wrong planet. Everyone else treated me like an outsider…except for your father. He took me back to his house to make me feel welcome…and I met you. I can even remember what you were wearing…that frilly lilac dress. Do you remember? You were scared of me…"

"You were tall…and you spoke funny," Kimiko said smiling a little, "I wanted the rope back and Papa said he was too old to be climbing trees. And then you went and climbed it…and you gave it back to me and messed up my hair."

"I spoke funny huh?" Chuckled Ash distantly, "Well imagine having some tiny little brat come up to you and kick you in the shins because you burst the piñata at her birthday party. You always had a hot temper…but then when I gave you the teddy you stuck your tongue out at me."

"I still have it," Kimiko said softly, "In my bedroom. I called it Coop."

"Do you? At least that's something…after that you got better. Like at your eleventh birthday we got ice cream and you let me carry you back," Ash said nostalgically before his voice picked up a sad sincere sort of tone, "Kimiko…what I'm about to ask you is going to sound crazy but in light of what's happened tonight just bear with me; What do you know about Vampires?"

The room seemed to drop in temperature and Kimiko gulped swallowing back. Vampires? The question was so astray that it caught her off guard. She had a nasty feeling that the pieces to some intricate jig-saw were being drawn together; perhaps even then she could guess but she didn't want to face it. Instead she attempted a feeble smile, "W-What? Ash…what the hell are you going on about?"

"I know it sounds insane but humour me."

"I…uh…" Kimiko struggled for a few moments before concentrating on the sakura blossoms. This was insane but then Ash must have a reason, except she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Eventually she found her voice and obliged him thinking back to the vampires she'd encountered in fictional novels, manga's and on the television, "They…well drink blood and they can't stand sunlight. They're skin is pale white and ice cold, they can outrun a human…" An image flashed before her eyes. Her fathers body dropping to the ground, a shadowed hand clawing through it spraying blood. Her mouth turned dry…impossible…but…her heart lurched as she continued, "They have strength…they can read minds and hypnotise their victims with their voices. They look beautiful to enchant us, deceive us and they can turn us into the undead. Why? What…it's stupid…impossible…right Ash? They don't exist in real life…they can't…right?"

"Listen to me Kimiko; what I'm about to tell you is going to be difficult but you must know why your father died. You're whole life you've lived on the fringes of this world and I know you've wanted answers…well I'm going to give them to you. I'm going to tell you the truth Kimiko, because after tonight everything changes," Ash said his voice resolute as he sat down beside her slipping and interlocking fingers with her. The blindfold was not removed, she was still sitting in the dark unable to see anything with only his voice to guide her.

"I…I can't…I'm scared…Ash…?" Kimiko felt him squeeze her hand.

"I don't want to frighten you but you have to know," Ash said wearily, "Maybe calling them 'Vampires' is over doing it a little but they're certainly the origin of the myth. The point is that they're not human and they do consume the blood of the living in order to survive. I know this sounds impossible…but I also know you know I'm telling the truth." Kimiko nodded…how could she doubt any sort of madness after tonight? Vampires though…or similar creatures? It sounded so ridiculous…like something cult fanatics came out with. Yet…he'd been so fast…and those green eyes glimmering like fires in the dark…

"They have inhumane abilities; they can control the mind, read it, wipe it, confuse it. You name it and they can do it. They can summon fire, lightening, they can turn themselves invisible. They can hear and smell ten times better than a human and they can even change shape. They live among us, pretending to be like us, infiltrating us and waiting to strike. They slaughter and kill without thought and they never get caught. That's what they are…" Ash announced gravely. Kimiko felt her heart stop, struck dumb. At any minute somebody was going to say this was all a sick joke….but those burnt corpses…the speed. How could she possible hope to do anything about them? The thought of all control being taken away? She pictured herself fighting an unseen enemy who turned into smoke whenever she struck them. What hope did she stand to a person who could read her mind, see her thoughts?

"What…they can get us! They'll kill us…kami-sama…we're dead…we're-

"They can't get through this barrier. Look what happened to me when I got through? Trust me if they try they'll only incinerate themselves," Ash said confidently, "And they have weaknesses. That's what you're father did…he found their weaknesses. That's what the Society does…sort of like uh…I guess Torchwood is a good example…yeah sort of like that only without the super-cool guns and things. Much duller with more paperwork." Kimiko tried to understand this…and strangely it made sense. All the drills, all the business trips, all the secrecy. Her father…trying to protect the world from vampires? Mad…even madder than the secret agent theory. Still…a small ember of pride flared into life. Her father; he had tried to save people…

"Anyway," Ash continued matter-of -fact, "I guess we've existed for centuries in some form of another but a couple of decades ago we were united properly. You've met Morrison right? He's our leader. He's set up secure facilities all over the world to help our research. He recruited your father because your father was the best at what he did. We've came up with multiple toxins and poisons that can paralyse them. Sunlight is lethal to them, they cannot survive being incinerated either. They're not all powerful…and there aren't many of them left now."

"B-But…what do we do? They've seen us…how long does the barrier last? Do you have like a…weapon or something? Or do we stay here until sunrise…Ash…please tell me…what do we do?" Kimiko begged feeling as though the world had just toppled over. She was drowning in a lake with no surface. Secret societies? Vampires? Mind-control? This was beyond her and her comprehension. What could she do against those sorts of powers? What could she possibly hope to achieve? And now everyone was in danger. Her entire family…what could she do? Nothing…just like when her Papa died she couldn't stop it. Weak, stupid pathetic Kimiko.

"Calm down," Ash instructed soothingly as his fingers unwound the obi from over her eyes. She blinked blinded even by the fading light and the bright gleam of the barrier before they adjusted and she jumped back as though trying to distance herself as much as possible from those on the other side, "It's alright Kimi…they can't touch us and we can't hear them. There's nothing they can do…don't look at them, just ignore them." A lot easier said than done but Kimiko lowered her eyes to her lap and then to the floor as she stood up. Ash placed something heavy on her back. A black rucksack filled with something…she didn't know what but he adjusted the straps for her patiently until it was comfortable and secure, "In seven minutes this place is going to go up. There's a bomb, if we don't destroy what we have then they'll get it and that means that everyone died for nothing. That's why you're father gave you the teleport. It'll take you somewhere safe."

"What about you?" Kimiko asked frantically.

"And me, of course," Ash corrected before leading her over towards the cabinet. She could see the trails of white-lab coats. Now she realised what Ash had been doing, cloaking the corpses from her sight. She thanked him for it although she was quite angry in her fear about the vampires. She could see now why her father had chosen not to enlighten her and her brother about all this. At least her twin was safe; did vampires go to Vermont? The idea of even seriously considering such a question seemed bizarre and obtuse. How many of them were there? Feeling exposed and naked she wrapped her arms around herself while Ash withdrew something from the cabinet.

A small black safe about the size of a book with a digital pin code on the front. Half-heartedly she watched Ash type in the pin before it sprang open creating a soft purple glow, drawing nearer she noticed it was a perfect mini-replica of the force-field protecting them while in the heart of the tangled and burning energy there was a rectangular box the size of a necklace case. Handling the safe with great care he presented it to Kimiko as though it were a crown jewel, holding it aloft before her as her pale eyes were mesmerised by the display of rippling, shimmering light.

"I can't touch it," Ash said firmly locking eyes with her, "But you can. It's locked on to your fathers DNA and will adapt to the nearest suitable match which is you. Just say your name clearly…trust me Kimi; this is important." Everything seemed to be important now, there was no time to mourn or to digest as she was thrust from one trauma to the next.

"Murakami Kimiko," Kimiko said quietly. A bright red light scanned her face, a retina scan checking her DNA to see if it matched correctly.

"Access Verified," Said an electronic voice. Kimiko leant forwards, her fingers hovering over the surface of the barrier. The purple energy crackled almost like a fusion of liquid and fire melting and moulding, or like two opposite forces crashing together in a blaze of indigo. Trepidation mounted…did she really want to do this? Nothing was going right tonight and she could hardly think straight or gather her thoughts. Fire. Death. Blood. Vampires. Ash. Corpses. Lights. Too much, too soon and she felt like her head was going to burst with the amount of negative energy churning inside it like a storm. However what was there left to do? Taking a deep breath she plunged her fingers through to grip the case.

It felt like scalding warm water, it itched her like a static shock but it was not unbearable. Wincing she plucked the case from it's depths and withdrew swiftly. Opening the case was simple; all one needed to do was to push the button and the lid jumped open. Nestled inside were three syringes; two containing a swirling amber liquid while one held vivid blood like scarlet. Chemicals, toxins or possibly poison. She didn't know but Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Put them in your bag," He commanded opening a compartment and slipping them in before he stood in front of her gripping her firmly by the shoulders, "Listen to me Kimiko, I don't know exactly where that teleport is going to take you but wherever it is it will be somewhere safe and they'll be instructions. Obey them and at all costs get to Morrison. He made a deal with your father; he'll protect you and Kichiroú, provide you with new names and identities. You must forget you were ever Murakami Kimiko. Do you understand me?"

She remained silent staring over his shoulder at her fathers lifeless form. Forget him? Forget his dying words? Forget everything…Sae? Her grandparents? Her friends? Her university? Her entire life until that point? Ash was asking the impossible; she could never forget. Brushing his hands away she walked forwards uncertainly towards her deceased relative. Corpses had always belonged in films…she'd never seen one before; not even her mothers. Dropping to her knee's she gulped at his wide open eyes staring like glass into nothing. Was this her farewell? No funeral? No wake? Just this moment to find the right words to convey how much she was going to miss him? It was crude, wrong and devastating but she had to say something, anything. She touched his bloodless skin doubtfully tracing the small wrinkles on his cheek…a memory snuck upon her unbidden. Her father had despised wrinkles using almost as much products as a woman to rid himself of him. She used to tease him for it…her fingers trailed up towards his eyes…and now she would do what she had to do.

Closing the lids she sank her head into his chest. No heart beat; he was gone forever. That horrible ugly word and all it's finality. She hated it; forever. Her hands found the thin gold chain under his shirt and she gently pried it from his neck feeling the ring slip into her hand - a band of platinum gold with a small, priceless diamond set into it like a star. Slipping the chain around her neck she moved to his fingers retrieving the matching plain band. Wedding rings; he'd always told her someday she'd get her mothers ring. The day had came sooner than expected for both of them. She slipped the ring on to the gold chain and tied it so it rested on her breast displaying openly the two rings. Goodbye…she couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Otousan…gomen nasai…arigatou…sayonara…" She whispered as her trembling lips pressed a final kiss to his forehead. Goodbye; this was it. She felt as though he had taken a part of her with him. She felt dead inside like a dark voice sucking up everything. Standing up she glanced up at the timer…two minutes left. And then she would be plunged into the unknown with Ash. It seemed so strange to think not faraway people would be wondering why their host had not returned. Already it seemed like hours ago yet it was probably only sixty minutes since she left. Turning around Ash slipped his arms around her hugging her so closely to him so she could burry her head in his bare chest.

"I'm sorry," Ash said his voice faltering…for the first time, "This isn't fair on you…"

"D-Doesn't matter," Mumbled Kimiko dully.

"Course it does," Ash said gruffly, "Never say that…he loved you Kim. You and Kichiroú were his life…I'm sorry this had to happen. We could have done so much you and I right? I was so stupid…such an idiot…you were there the whole time. Right under my nose and I never noticed and now it's too late," There was a bitter sort of laugh but something about his statement troubled her. He kept speaking in past tense…too late? No! She tried to pull away from him but he was far stronger and he held her so close she could feel his erratic pulse pumping In his chest. His mouth ghosted her hear and his breath tickled her neck as he whispered to her, "Kimiko…do me one favour. Live a fantastic life…live for me Kimiko…and know that I don't have any regrets about this." Something fell into her open palm. Kimiko thrashed as though trying to fight off invisible demons. He wouldn't…he couldn't…

"Ash!" Kimiko wailed in confusion and fear as she slipped out his grasp. The moment she saw his blue eyes she knew what he was going to do and that she couldn't stop him. The teleport was only designed for one…and he would never leave her behind. He smiled, the old cheeky grin he used to tease her even as the tears slipped down his cheeks he smiled for her before lowering his head to silence her protests. His arms drew her in, slipping under the outer layer of her kimono and wrapping themselves around her tracing the form of her body from her hips to her breasts. She raked her fingers through his hair desperately…the urgency and fear in that kiss was too much to bear. When he released her for the final time she was breathless.

"I'm not sorry for this Kimiko, not one bit…sayonara…" Ash said and before she could stop him he had pressed the vital button on the teleport and had thrust it into her open hands. There was a shrill beeping noise…as if in slow motion struggling against the wind she ran forwards trying to grab him but he was just out of reach…she was falling to the floor, plummeting with no escape.

There was a flare of blinding light.

And all faded to darkness leaving only the echo of her scream.

"ASH!"

Ash listened watching as her body was encased in a bright glow before she faded from sight entirely. Dread and fear hung over him, he turned his eyes towards his departed superior knowing he would soon be following into the valley of the dead. Strange, he'd never really believed in anything before. Not Buddhism, Christianity or Islam. Religion just didn't matter and the afterlife wasn't something he gave much thought to. Live for the minute…that had always been his motto. Life was too short…the irony of that sentiment struck him like lightening. Better he had died like his colleagues than this death march to his death.

"I kept her safe sir…" He said aloud before his eyes flickered towards the creatures opposite him. He grinned; he had earned that right now because he could ultimately have the final laugh. He'd just sealed their destruction in the hands of a girl. They would hunt her but they would never find her. He had to believe that…because if he believed in anything then it was Kimiko Theresa Murakami. "You can try…but you'll never understand it. That's why we're different." He told them watching as silver and green eyes glowered at him. Glancing up at the timer he sucked in a deep breathe.

3...

2...

"Aishiteru Kimi-chan…."

1...

Ash Cooper died that day in a shower of flames and smoke. There was no body to recover, nobody to know of his final sacrifice except one girl who lay unconscious many miles away from Tokyo unaware of the secret she now harboured and the lives that rested in her hands. Even at the party they noticed the pillar of smoke and idly wondered as to where their young host was but laughed speculating about her rendezvous with her new boyfriend. On the edge of the city a father worked tirelessly chanting in order to save his dying daughter never understanding the look upon Gregori's face when he eventually appeared. Away from the healing chants and wailing sirens one lone hunter stood upon the edge of a building watching the chaos below feeling his new weight rest on his shoulders.

For Ash it was the end; for them it was the beginning.

* * *

**I know it's a mega long chapter but it had to be. The quote at the beginning is from one of my favourite mangas Rurouni Kenshin. Those of you familiar with Yukishiro Tomoe will understand it's significance...I was always more of a Kaoru fan but it sort of fitted. Bacially Gomen Nasai translates as I'm sorry, Sayonar - farewell and Aishiteru - I love you. The next chapter is called Farewell Tomorrow. Kimiko receives a final message from her father that sets her on her new path which if successful spells doom for all the Carpathians and Vampires alike. I know this was like an angst overload and the next few chapters will be but it does pick up with more action.**

**Also I've started a Twilight/Carpathian xover called Dark Blood about Andromeda - a female vampire and member of the infamous Volturi meeting her lifemate Tiberiu Boscovitz. Problem? She craves his blood and feeds to kill. Talk about relationship issues....please check it out as I'm looking for reviews on it. Criticsm is accepted providing its constructive. As for this story...**

**R&R **

**Daydreamer!X**

_

* * *

_


	5. Farewell Tomorrow

**Dark Daughter**

_Chapter Five_

**Farewell Tomorrow**

* * *

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child_

_See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are_

**Our Farewell - Within Temptation (no own)**

* * *

Midnight.

The crossover of the occult, the time when for one moment two days collide before one must surely fade away into the past and the other take its place as the future. The day that the Research laboratory in Tokyo went up in flames killing approximately thirteen assistants including seven doctors, two neurologists, one field researcher, the senior surgeon Doctor Satoshi Murakami and the laboratory assistant Ash Cooper. Long after the flames had died down after hours of suppression by the fire brigade, a while after the police had arrived at the Murakami residence to find a celebration underway having to inform Sayrui Murakami that her son was now dead, a little while before on the outskirts of Osaka one girl awoke.

Lights danced in front of her eyes and there was a rhythm of doldrums pounding in the back of her head. She stirred slowly feeling her aching muscles flex feebly into life while her senses became dimly aware of laying on something thick and soft. When tried to open her eyes it felt like something was forcing them to disobey; as though a weight had been attached begging them to remain closed. Groaning she shifted on to her elbows as blurs of large hazy shapes took centre frame in her mind as though being seen through a glazed mirror.

Blurry; so many foggy shapes of large objects. Lifting her arms weakly she reached out feeling as they came into contact with something harder and smoother like wood. Pulling herself up she felt pain throb through her head as something caught her eye gleaming on the pale mass below her. Making a small moan of surprise her hands clumsily slipped around it reaching it to her eye level as it sparkled gold. A ring? Kimiko staggered upright as the room swirled into focus with a chilling breeze and the smell of desolation and dust. Soft tatami mats covered the floor and the panelled walls proudly displayed ancient katana's whose blades seemed to glow in the darkness reflecting the pale silvery moonlight drifting in from the window. In the corner in a glass cabinet stood an old and intimidating samurai armour.

Initials shone on the golden ring in front of her face. AC, Kimiko released her grip on the table and let out a low cry as she curled up on the floor. Her body began to rock and shake with the force of her sobs as her memories flooded back. The blood was now dried up a sticky brown colour on her skin and clothes congealed in her hair consuming the room like a toxin. The charred burned out corpses, her father lying in a pool of blood, Ash's hopeless expression already knowing his fate. Now his ring…now all ash in the ground. The vampires; the green eyes burning through the darkness with steel beside them. The cold metal of the rings around her neck. For a few minutes the world stayed still and silent as she cried in the darkness feeling despair creep upon her swallowing her with cold fear.

Why? Why did Ash do that for her? Now all she could see was his smile and those words. Why did her Dad have to die and keep secrets? Why did those vile creatures have to destroy her life and everything in it? And the worse thing was she was almost as guilty as them. If only she'd stayed put then her father could have used the teleport to take him somewhere for help. If only she stayed put; then Ash would never have went looking for her. She cradled the teleport in her hands and screamed as she flung it with all the force she could muster against the shoji screen. Rage washed over her crippling her as she stood up staring wildly around the room. This room, the one with all the antiques; all the family heirlooms. The samurai blades, the armour, the haikus, the paintings and the letters. This was the house that used to belong to her Grandparents, now it was the resting ground of her family history.

The glass cases presented scrolls on yellowing parchment. This house was like a graveyard; she hadn't stepped foot in it for years since she was a child. Even then it had spooked her with its draftee corridors and tanto's belonging to long lost ancestors. One in particular was on the wall like a trophy, a long delicate knife authentic of the late eighteen-hundreds belonging previously to her great-great-great-great grandfather who had lived during the Bakumatsu - a revolution between the patriot forces of the Ishin Shishi and the shogun ate forces from the 1850s through to the 1860s. Her ancestor had been in the shogun forces but rather than face the shame and humiliation of defeat at the hand of his enemies he had committed seppuku - ritual suicide. There was the haiku in the glass cabinet and the knife on the wall had been the one he used to take his own life. For years Kichiroú had tormented her with ghost stories about it keeping her up at night with nightmares.

Nightmares; she felt like this was one big dream she might wake up from because this could not possibly be real. Numbly she took a few steps forwards jumping startled as the floor creaked. How long did she have before they found her? The bag on her back weighed her down; what were those syringes? How was she to get to Morrison-sama? She could barely concentrate, everything just seemed dimmed in surreal. Moving across the floor she picked up the teleport feeling her fingers curve rigidly over the metal. The memories…she couldn't get them from her mind. The blood, the death, the last words of farewell. Death was something she never gave much thought to. Buddhism had always taught that everything was impermanent and that attachment should be avoided to prevent suffering. It wasn't something she'd thought about…

"Kimiko?"

Kimiko jerked recoiling from the teleport as if it burned as her heart thundered against her ribcage. The devise fell to the floor with a dim light glowing from the central button before the room was encased in a green light. Kimiko gulped shaking as she flattened herself against the wall as the light slowly solidified until a figure wavered into vision as though trying to overturn a bad television signal. Eventually it blossomed into her father. She felt her heart leap hopefully as pale blue eyes stared into hers while he wore a black suit she'd seen him wear so often on business trips. Although his image was transparent she felt her emotions soar as she reached forwards. "Papa?" She whispered falling to her knees.

"This is protocol 727. Kimiko? Kimiko-chan are you there?" The hologram asked unseeingly.

"Papa? I'm here…I…" She felt bile rise in her throat as her fingers reached out to his falling through the hologram as though it were a ghost.

"This programme will only be activated if somehow I've died and you're the only one left," Satoshi's image said waveringly but determinedly, "I don't know how I've died but it must have meant you've discovered the truth about my research. I want to apologise…Kimiko I kept this from you because I never wanted you or your brother to know the real darkness in the world. I want you to be free, to protect you."

"There are creatures on this planet that are not like us. I discovered the truth fifteen years ago and offered my services to Morrison when I realised the danger they poised. I knew my actions might have dangerous consequences for you and Kichirou which was why I made sure I had the best protection possible for you both. Morrison knew the only way I'd join with him was if my family was safe, he conceded to my demands. Although at times there have been moments you still remained untouched," Murakami continued almost regretfully.

"Kimiko, I am so sorry but there is something you must do. I don't know how I died but I know you must have the syringes on your personage." Kimiko nodded feeling almost hypnotised as she reached into the recesses of the bag slipping the box open to reveal the three syringes full of liquid. The swirling amber and the vivid scarlet. "Two of them - the ambers ones - contain a deadly poison. I spent years developing it for Morrison and I was successful. If injected it can kill a vampire dead…however the scarlet one contains the anecdote. If they are in your possession they you are in danger Kimiko."

Satoshi looked at her urgently and fearfully, "If they find have found out about these poisons then they will want to destroy them. If this teleport has worked properly then you are in Okaasan's house near Osaka? If you go into the study you will find a control pad in the safe. The code is 2-0-6-0-3-0, when you have the control pad push the right hand blue button. It will open the door to another room which will be full of weapons to help you protect along with a necklace, two teleports and cash in the safe. Listen to me now, this is the important part."

"The first teleport is only to be used in dire emergencies but the second will take you a place on the east coast of the United States near San Diego. You need to get as faraway from here as possible but I can't teleport you directly to Morrison because that is what they will be expecting. You must travel up the east coast of America past San Francisco up past Seattle and Vancouver into Canada to a place near Edmonton. You must not take a plane or travel by train or anything that they can track you through. Use only cash to pay for things, do not draw attention to yourself. Linger for a while in the cities to lay low. Do not contact anybody or tell anyone of your identity. This is serious Kimiko, if they find you they will kill you and anyone you are with." Kimiko felt her body shake. The only two of those places she had been was San Francisco and Vancouver but that had been three years ago and two years ago respectively. How was she supposed to…why was he asking this of her?

"The necklace in the safe is vitally important. It contains a clear stone that looks like an opal. When the stone turns red you must run because that means that they are close by. Guns will only hold them off for so long; please Kimiko…this is breaking my heart but there is no other choice. When you get to Morrison give him the formulas and he will provide you with a new identity. You must forget you were ever Murakami Kimiko; do not worry about your brother. If he is still in Vermont then Morrison will already have got to him and he will be well protected."

"Do not use your real name, there is a fake passport in the safe that will contain your pseudo name. Do not lose anything and finally. When you have finished acquiring what you need you must destroy this house. I know it is full of our family history and antiques but they must not find out you have been here. Kimiko; everything in this house is old and are just objects. You are more important…I am so sorry my daughter…I never waned this for you…please know that I love you with all my heart and that however I died it was not your fault. Move on from this Kimiko; live a long life for me and be happy."

Sayonara Kimiko. I was proud and honoured to be your father."

The hologram smiled before slowly flickering out of sight like a dying ember taking with it the light that had illuminated the room shrouding it in darkness. Kimiko gazed emptily at the teleport. None of this could be real…she crumpled over it picking it up. "Bring him back…" Her voice was so quiet it was barely audible but it held a clear demand. Fear was clenching at her growing like a tumour. She needed somebody…she needed people to stop saying goodbye. Clenching it tightly she finally lost it and screamed into the vast void. "BRING THEM BACK!" She hurled the teleport so ferociously that this time it tore through the shoji screen creating a hole. She doubled over trembling from head to toe. Dead…all gone with nothing…what chance did she stand? She couldn't defeat immortals…she couldn't do this…she was too afraid, too terrified…

"_We must protect the pack…you can do this…you must do this…" _A voice inside her seemed to speak in a soothing lulling tone persuading her and filling her with warmth and reassurance. Kimiko moaned faintly; perhaps she was going in insane now that she was hearing voices inside her head. Nothing would surprise her anymore. Eventually though she picked herself off the floor searching through the darkness, slipping open the shoji screen feeling exhausted from the combustion of emotions. She wanted to sleep and never wake up to this horrendous reality. The long draughty corridors opened up into a large study with near bare walls and one desk with a safe on the wall hidden behind a portrait of some long lost ancestor. Slipping it aside she remembered the code as she dialled it in watching as it clicked open swinging aside to reveal stack upon stack of green wads of cash - American dollars. Pushing aside the money she found a golden chain with a dainty clear stone. Lifting it over her neck the long chain slipped under her kimono. There was a passport with a photograph of her inside and a falsified date of birth and name. Kamiya Tomoe…her father had gotten the name from characters in her manga books.

Finally there was a small pad resembling a mobile phone touch screen. Kimiko swallowed, she felt like a machine on autopilot doing all these things without thinking about them. It just felt like everything had been mapped out; everything had been thought through perfectly. But then that was her father all over; he planned ahead taking care of the little details - weeding away the weeds of life to create his own perfect garden. Pushing the blue button she turned around as a series of loud clicking noises behind her made her alert. It was not as dramatic as the spy movies were the walls folded out to reveal an array of guns. Instead a trapdoor appeared as the carpet rolled aside. Nothing fancy or awe-inspiring, Kimiko went down on her knees as she climbed through the trapdoor into the room underneath that was brightly lit with white lights.

The walls were a cream colour and white tables were laid out in arms. Guns of varying shapes and sizes, noxious gases contained in vials, grenades, bombs and even old fashioned weapons like Japanese swords and shuriken. It was a war-mongers paradise and she stepped through the room eyeing the black guns. She could remember being handed one in the warehouse. A part of her had fun that day because it was almost like a game at the arcade while another had been petrified. She picked one up now turning it in her fingers pondering. Could she kill somebody? Buddhism had always taught her to respect life and never take one. She had always tried to remain faithful to such principles which was why she never consumed meat but now? Now all she could see was blood…were vampires even alive? Would she kill them if she could? The thought of those stern silver eyes and daunting green ones….they had murdered her father…ripped everything she loved away from her. All those people they had killed, the mutilated corpses…her hand clenched on the gun tightly. Anger and hatred…she would kill them. How could she live with herself if she didn't?

What to take though? Even now it seemed like a part of her mind had shut down leaving the other half just working automatically. The two black handguns - the GP35 - they would be easy to carry around and conceal. There was a much smaller silver model that could be hidden in her boots if she wore boots. The grenades might come in useful; could vampires survive being blown up internally? Yet she trembled at the thought of holding something like that. Maybe not…she didn't want to risk blowing herself up in the process. The shuriken she didn't know how to use but still could come in useful along with the contained gases that could cast a room into darkness. Slipping three or four vials into her bag she shoved the handguns and other weapons that she might need in too. She felt queasy as she left the room.

Subconsciously she walked through the house like a ghost more dead than alive inside as she opened the door into a room full of wardrobes containing old musty clothes handed down the family. Her Great-Grandmothers wedding kimono, the family crest, other artefacts that would auction off as a small fortune. Picking up a pair of black hakama's and a navy jinbei bundling them together and she stepped into he bathroom staring at herself in the mirror as her bare feet were chilled on the cold tiled floor. Dried blood mangled her hair while her skin and kimono were stained; the fabric damp and marred with the obi missing revealing the thin white under garment. Slipping the once beautiful purple material from her shoulder is slid to the floor as she pulled the white undergarment over her head. Now she was naked except for her bra and knickers which were also blood stained.

Picking up a cloth she ran cold liquid over it before pressing it to her skin and scrubbing brutally. The smell of blood was everywhere contaminating her like a toxin. Kimiko scrubbed frantically in a frenzy as she yelled and shouted as her skin turned red raw from the velocity behind the scrubs. Her arms, her stomach, her face, nothing could be missed. Tears flooded down her cheeks and she panted deeply as she continued the brutal assault on her body until at last she collapsed on the floor red with pain. Blood trickled in the sink like water washing down the plughole. Coughing she picked herself off the floor and began the uneasy work of putting on the hakama and the jinbei. Hakama were a type of Japanese trousers wore by the samurai, by Shinto priestesses, by anyone in general being loose and easy to move in with baggy legs. These ones were too big but they would do. She pulled on the jinbei which was a type of traditional top worn by anyone in their homes on when they ran errands or on hot days in summer -a loose top with semi-long sleeves. Her necklaces she hid under the fabric.

Examining herself in the mirror she looked more like a young child with only the lilac in her hair being the most vivid thing on her. She eyed the lilac; would they remember it? It was very obvious…she felt like crying again as she picked up the scissors but it was just hair. What did it matter how much she had loved it? Everything turned to dust eventually so what was the point? One by one she sliced through the lilac locks watching them fall into the sink until at last when she looked up her hair was a good two inches shorter and there were no traces of purple. Just a plain face with matted black damp black hair which had been showered under the sink moments previous to remove the stains of blood.

Leaving the bathroom she wandered back into the antiques room. Generations of family treasures were stowed here and out of sentiment she couldn't let them burn. Her eyes flowed towards the seppuku tanto on the wall; old ghosts of her nightmares rose up. Tentatively her fingers slipped around the ornate hilt as she pried in from its stand examining the blade almost expecting to find murky brown stains yet the blade was flawless. Feeling daunted by the knife that had claimed her ancestor she continued up to the samurai armour taking in the deep midnight blue patterns. Picking up a gauntlet she attached in on to her own bare arm tying the knots and gliding it over her index finger. It ran the length of her arm up to the tip of her jinko sleeve at her elbows. Taking the other one she did the same folding the tanto into the gauntlet so it was pressed against her arm concealed from sight.

It didn't take her long to find a pair of old black boots which she tucked her hakama hems into stashing the small silver gun among them. Now what? Was she to blow up and destroy her ancestral home and everything in it? To take the mantle of her father upon her own shoulders? Sliding open a shoji screen she entered the living room with the bookcases full of family albums ranging from recent ones to dated black and white photographs. The room was musky and dust had settled on the couch and the television screen. Picking up an album on the top shelves she felt a lump rise in her throat as she turned the first page to find her mother staring out at her with a bright smile cradling two small babies. Long curly ringlets bounced down her shoulders while sparkling brown eyes twinkled up at her. Falling into the couch Kimiko curled up hugging the album to her body.

Everything came to an end.

She just wasn't ready for it to happen yet.

* * *

"This is Delta Golf zero; just to confirm we now have the majority of the blaze under control over," Yoshiko Akita reported as he eyed the pile of rubble in front of him. He had been at many horrific scenes in his twenty year career but this one bit the dust. An entire house burned to the ground; some parts were still in flames as fire-fighters brushed past him with their hoses showering the air with harsh blasts of water. He sighed glancing at his colleague Takahashi Haruko. The younger policeman gazed mournfully at the sight of the flaming chunks of debris.

"Not nice is it?" Akita said sipping on his coffee as he suppressed an unprofessional yawn, "Apparently its just like this down in Tokyo only they're still trying to identify the bodies. Some birthday present." The fact that it was the owners birthday only added a stroke of irony to the whole travesty. Somebody must really have had it in for Murakami - not that he'd met the man but he knew that one of his officers in Tokyo had the unpleasant job of breaking the news to the family. He didn't envy them; how to tell an aging woman that her son and granddaughter were deceased.

"Yeah," Agreed the younger man nervously as he raked his hands through his messy dark hair, "How Murakami-san take the news?"

"How'd you expect?" Snapped Akita, "How would any pensioner take the news that her son and teenage grandchild is dead? It's a miracle she didn't have a heart attack! Right in the middle of a family party too," He broke off shaking his head. It didn't bear thinking about, from what he'd heard at the station the young girl had ran back for her father. Silly thing would have been better getting out with everyone else but then that's what happened when you played hero. Now Akita had the job of nailing the bastards who'd done it but that could possibly take months due to the fact that their evidence was lying in ashes around them.

"Detective Yoshiko! We've got something over here!" Shouted a voice. The detective of the Osaka police force handed his coffee to his sergeant before ducking under the yellow tape into the war zone. It was like stepping into some from natural disaster. Large portions of the house had been reduced to wreckage by the force of the fire. The parts that were still standing were black with ash and the smell of burning debris powered through the air. He had to be cautious of were he stepped as the rubble crunched under his feet. The fireman in question was leaning over a fallen wall while broken blue tiles were sprayed around him, in his arms was a dirty piece of cloth - or at least that's what Akita presumed but as he neared it he noticed that It was faintly purple. "We found it in here; this used to be the bathroom judging by the ruptured pipe work. It's got blood on it."

"Kuso!" The detective swore as he leaned over the material. If he had to take a guess he would say it was a kimono but the dried up blood stains were recent. He lifted his radio, "This is Delta Golf Zero; I'm just going to report that we've found a kimono with fresh blood on it. I would like to request forensics and to also confirm the attire Murakami Kimiko at the time of death over." He examined the stains carefully, they weren't old blood stains but fairly new. Of course that didn't confirm that Murakami Kimiko was alive as her capturers could have merely blown up the house with her inside it. Why strip away the kimono? For humiliation purposes or other sick plans? It would take weeks to unravel the evidence to see if the remains of Murakami Kimiko were here.

"Alpha Bravo One, It is believed she was wearing a purple kimono over." Akita nodded; so that meant that somebody had taken Murakami Kimiko from the explosion and dragged her the two hundred and fifty seven miles from Tokyo to ten miles outside Osaka. How had they got out of the building? He was formatting a number of theories as he waved the fireman away instructing him to leave it aside with the other remaining materials for forensics to examine. He walked up to his colleague who was looking mildly curious as he jogged to catch up with his superior officer as they got into the police car. Other units were also there to keep an eye on things but right now Detective Yoshiko wanted the forensic results and to have a word with Murakami Sayuri and other guests at the party.

"What was it?" Haruko asked eagerly as Yoshiko revved up the engine.

"A kimono with blood on it belonging to Kimiko. The same kimono she was wearing at the party before she left," Yoshiko informed the younger man, "Do you know how long it takes to get from Tokyo to Osaka? Two hundred and fifty-seven miles which is say about four and a half hours if you're putting your foot down on it. The explosion in Tokyo happened at eight-forty-four pm while the explosion here happened at fifty-eight minutes past three in the morning."

"You think they got her here? I don't see why anyone would want to blow up this house. Why not the party were all the people where?" Haruko said puzzled. That had bothered Akita too; this house had nothing inside it, nobody was even living there. The perpetrators clearly had no qualms about killing people; then again one did hear rumours. Murakami was doing some sort of heavy work for the American Government or something like that so one had to wonder if the attack was not as personal as Akita suspected it was. The Doctor had probably stuck his nose in too far or gotten into something out of his depth. Yet they had bombed his house…unless the two were not linked but then that would make no sense. Akita did not believe in coincidences.

"The house was of sentimental value to the Murakami family, it contained a lot of antiques and heirlooms passed down through the family. That means the attack was done on a personal level…all I know is that if forensics don't find any remains of that girl here then this goes from a homicide or terrorist case with the added bonus of an abduction inquiry." Akita said. That would really open up a can of worms, television appeals and everything would have to be done. The daughter of such a wealthy family was going to open up an international media circus day. They'd already had to force some of those bloody cockroaches away from the investigation sights. Pretty soon the whole world would know Murakami Kimiko's name - if she was alive.

"Do you think she is alive?" Haruko asked.

"I don't know…I hope so. I never like dealing with murder cases on people so young." Akita said honestly. Wherever Murakami Kimiko was he was positive the poor young girl was going through a hard time. You really got some sick people in the world.

About two hours previous Kimiko stood on a nearby ridge watching as vast flames erupted shooting sparks into the air as fiery tongues licked the walls burning through the thin feeble shoji screens consuming all in their path. A tempest of ash and dust formed a storm cloud above the home spreading rapidly. The air was hot and smoky; the teenager watched as her ancestral home was incinerated slowly. A cold breeze came down from the hills whispering in her ears and tugging at her hair contrasting against the warmth in front of her. The sky seemed to burn too in fierce colours of amber and fuchsia as dawn broke through the golden mist.

So this was it. Her home was gone, her parents dead, her boyfriend deceased what was there now? In that terrible moment Kimiko wished she was in the house so she wasn't alone like she was now. She didn't feel grateful to be alive just empty and hollow as though a part of her was truly trapped in the building unable to escape the flames. She wished she had died in explosion with Ash and her father around her rather than walk this horrible lonely path. Turning the teleport over in her hands she felt like laughing mirthlessly. Everyone she loved was dear or endanger or would now think she was dead too. She'd never had a chance to say goodbye to Izumi, Chiyo, Akiko or Sae. All she had now was some pseudo name created on the basis of fictional characters.

"_Live for me Kimiko…" _

She reached under her jinko she pulled out the thin golden chain were three rings were interloped. Live for me…Ash…how could she live when her life had been taken along with them? How could she contemplate an existence without her fathers laughter, Ash's smiles or Sae's lectures or her friends complaints? That wasn't life it was torture. The slow pain that never really leaves you and ends up consuming you like the flames were tearing apart her home. _"Protect the pack…we still have a pack." What pack? Kimiko couldn't help but argue with her internal voice. What pack did they have? All she had was…Kichirou…_

"_Sayonara Papa…Ash…everyone. Aishiteru."_

Closing her eyes she slammed her hands down on the button embracing the light.

* * *

_A part of me did die that day._

_The child in me died leaving the adult that wasn't ready. I had lost everything; not just my father and Ash but my dreams died too. I knew I would never go back to university or have the future I dreamed of because now I had to do something else. I had to become something I wasn't ready to be and the scariest thing was saying goodbye when your not ready for that person to leave. I spent a lot of time grieving for my family but now I think I grieved for myself too because a part of me had died and It was the part of me I wanted back._

_Buddhism teaches that hate is a poison for the soul. I always stayed true to that teaching; I did hate them and want them dead but most of all I felt guilt. Guilt because my surivival had cost me the people I loved and everything in it._

_Guilt consumed my soul. I think that is far more potent than hate._

**Memoirs of Murakami Kimiko**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah this was pretty ansty. Poor little Kimiko running off to America armed to the teeth with weapons. The next chapter we see a news plead for her safe return from her family as it skips ahead one week while the Carpathians inform Mikhail as to what has happened and how their destruction lays in the hands of Dominics lifemate who has gone AWOL and wants them all dead. Kimiko is also on the streets of San Diego having the time of her life. Also I was thinking of doing another Carpathian fic but I might wait until this ones finished. This story is anticipated to be about thirty chapters. In the next five chapters we see Joshua Houton & Aidan + Alexandria.**

**There is a big twist yet to come. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Daydreamer!x**

* * *


	6. At Grey Dawn

**Dark Daughter**

_Chapter Six_

**At Grey Dawn**

* * *

_I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way, she felt it everyday_

_I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs..._

* * *

"And now she has vanished without a trace."

Mikhail listened sombrely as Gregori finished his sorry tale of the events that had transpired barely a week before concerning the Morrison Psychic Research Facility based in Tokyo, Japan. Mixed feelings simmered inside him but overall there was guilt and remorse. He recalled the Image of the girl, a child forced to witness the death of her father at the hands of her lifemate. Her horror at the sights of charred bodies, her tears as she wept over her deceased parent and the despair as she watched a person she loved dearly sacrifice their life for her. It was not something he would wish upon any child and now she was God knows where holding a weapon so dangerous it could devastate his people. What was to say she had not already met Morrison? That it was not already in the hands of the Society?

"Do not Mikhail, I know you, do not blame yourself for this," Gregori reprimanded sternly. Mikhail felt his temper boil in exasperation and he clenched his hands into fists deliberately attempting to block his thoughts from Raven knowing it would only distress her. Murakami had slaughtered many, good sense told Mikhail death was probably a due sentence yet to witness the mans obvious sacrifice to protect his daughter brought a new more forgiving light upon the despised wretched man. For all his sins he had loved his child enough to give her life even if it meant undoing his own.

"Where is Dominic?" Mikhail demanded. He tried to reach out but found the way blocked. The situation was precarious, this event would severely rupture his bond with his lifemate, perhaps it could not be mended. Dominic would have to carry her grief around with him and with his new emotions churning the Dragonseeker was badly unhinged. The Prince was determined not to lose him, he would not allow the loss of such a great man to come about in this way.

"He sleeps below but he is in a bad way," Gregori warned, "He feels her pain, her anguish but he cannot find her or reach out to comfort her. It is probably just as well he sleeps deep until we find a way to fix this." Fix this? Mikhail bit back a snarl at his second in command - how could this be fixed? Even if they found Kimiko Murakami there was little doubt she would hate them and be terrified of them enough to reject any attempt of peace.

"And Aurelia? How is she recovering?" Mikhail inquired remembering the young female. Gavril and his lifemate Isabella had been missing to them for centuries in the deep jungles of India but the news that they had a daughter followed by the birth of a young son was joyous. Now there was a mar on that joy stained by the grief of the doctors daughter and the trauma of Aurelia herself who was not even fifty. It seemed in the past few years he had done nothing but fail his people…

"She sleeps too but she is doing well. The worst has past for her," Gregori said. Mikhail nodded; good news at least.

"_Mikhail, do not attempt to shut me out!" _Came an angry yet beautiful anguished voice in his mind, _"Gregori is right. This is nobody's fault but a tragic event, we have to find Kimiko and give her some peace. We owe her that." _Compassion was one of Ravens more enduring qualities while her hot temper was perhaps one of her more frightening attributes. Mikhail sent a warm reassurance to his lifemate but that was not enough to settle her. Soft mist penetrated the large airy space of the living area with its high ceilings and stained glass windows while strangely a large flat screen television decorated the wall standing amongst the delicate antique art work and magnificent marble fireplace.

"Raven," Mikhail said gently as his lifemate crossed the space between them gracefully although there was fire in her blue eyes. She glared but something lingered behind the anger; a pained look of urgency and instead of moving towards him she picked up the remote control for the wide screen television and pushed the on button. The International news appeared and a female news reporter shuffling her papers in a studio flickered onto the screen before she turned to face the viewers at home with a sober look on her face.

"_In other headlines Japan had launched perhaps the largest manhunt ever known in the past decade to try and recover Kimiko Theresa Murakami," _Mikhail felt his heart lurch as a photograph dominated the screen. A pretty dark skinned Japanese girl with long black hair and bright pale blue eyes grinned at the camera while next to her an almost identical male face had an arm around her shoulder playfully smiling while in the background there was an enormous Christmas tree and other couples sitting at tables, _"This picture was taken five months ago of Kimiko and her twin brother Kichiroú the only children of the famed Neurological surgeon Satoshi Murakami."_

"_Last week in a tragic terrorist attack destroyed Doctor Murakami's laboratory claiming the life of the sixteen medical staff inside. In a sick twist of irony the Doctor was also celebrating his fiftieth birthday, his young daughter had decided to surprise him when a fire broke out. It was believed she went back to try to save him when an explosion shattered the building…however new evidence has concluded that Kimiko may still be alive." _Again the images changed to a completely burned out building levelled with rubble roped off by yellow police tape. Mikhail had not been blessed like his father with the ability of precognition but he had a grim feeling that he was seeing the future and it was not pleasant.

"_This is the ancestral home of the Murakami family which was also blown up a few hours later fifteen miles away from Osaka. Recovered from the wreckage was a kimono stained with Kimiko's blood. Forensic evidence has revealed that there are no remains of Murakami Kimiko on this sight presenting the theory that Kimiko may still be hostage to these terrorists. Today her Grandmother Sayuri Murakami, her mentor Tsukiko Sae and her friend Hajime Izumi launched this appeal." _Mikhail felt something squirm and cringe inside him as cameras flashed at an aging woman with grey hair and a haunted lifeless look in her eyes took to the podium supported by another middle aged woman who had the look of someone who had just finished crying and finally a younger beautiful girl with long silky onyx hair and red puffy eyes. Although they spoke in Japanese the international television had dubbed it in English.

"_I have been crippled by the loss of my son, the loss of my granddaughter is too much to bear. Please, whatever grudge you bore my son…she is just a child. Please let her come home to us…if you have any mercy inside you let my Granddaughter go." _Her voice which had recited the plea strongly now wavered and broke as though something inside the elderly lady had fragmented in grief. She turned away leaning upon the younger girl for support. The news readers face appeared again on the screen as she broke off looking grimly at the camera. _"Kimiko was eighteen and studying at the Kobe University for a degree in Sociology. Her brother is in police protection, a world wide appeal acknowledged by the Japanese and American Presidents has been launched for her safe return."_

The television switched off leaving a massive void with all the clarity of lightening following thunder. Raven chewed her bottom lip, her blue eyes wide and expressive in anxiety as she slipped next to Mikhail laying a hand tenderly on his arm. Mikhail could read her mind but did not need to since there was a general reoccurring thought going throughout the room that did not require speech to confirm it. Satoshi had not only been an asset to the Society but his family were rich - a terrorist attack would provoke all sorts of public sympathy. A missing child even more so; suddenly the whole affair had been thrust into the public eye like never before. This made them vulnerable…extremely vulnerable.

"Why was she in Osaka?" Raven finally ventured breaking the terrible silence, "And why destroy her own home?"

"Unless she had something that needed to be destroyed before we found it," Gregori said grimly, "That teleport must have transported her there. She gets some sort of instructions and blows the place apart to keep it hidden. She has on her personage numerous amounts of our blood mixed with other human chemicals along with three syringe full's of poisonous liquids. We need to stop her before she ends up throwing her life or the lives of our people away." Mikhail knew these words rang true but it did nothing to unsettle his tangled emotions. Where would she go? With the help of teleports she could be anywhere in the world. There were no clues, no way of tracking her down. Two likely candidate countries stood out but none of them were reassuring. Japan was not a country many of his race had explored and America was one of the biggest, densest countries in the world.

"Mikhail; whatever tragedy had befallen this child she could potentially kill us all. If Morrison gets those formulas imagine the havoc he could wreck. She's dangerous to herself and others," Gregori intoned assuredly and resolvedly.

"She is still just a child," Raven defended passionately, "Imagine the trauma she must be suffering! Gregori don't be so heartless, how would you feel if it was Melody or Magda in her place? I'm not saying we don't need to find her but once she is found it will take some time for her to recover and all of us will need to respect that." That was why he loved Raven; she never failed to surprise him and her compassion was limitless. He reminded her mentally of his love placing a kiss on her forehead before nodding at Gregori.

"You are both right, not only for the sake of our people but for her sake also she must be found. Morrison may have deluded Murakami into thinking he would place his family under protection but once he has Kimiko she will be in danger. Her brother studies near Vermont? It is possible she may try to contact him. I want everyone available to try to find her. Desari and the others are in America near New York are they not? Perhaps they might be of some assistance with some of their connections?" Mikhail suggested sending out the call mentally to the Dark Troubadours. Who else?

"What about the De La Cruz's? Mary-Ann has family in Seattle?" Raven offered although her eyes looked doubtful. Mikhail felt guilt gnaw at him once more a fresh vicious assault. After the events three years ago he had little right to ask the De La Cruz's for anything when he knew they were still suffering over their loss. He was confident they would want to help but he was not so sure if he deserved their help.

"Speak to Mary-Ann," Mikhail nodded eventually, "She might be able to be of assistance. Until then somebody is going to have to remain close to Dominic. It is likely he will be unbalanced and furious with himself. He will need somebody near him…Natalya perhaps? She is his kin and he loves her very dearly for her resemblance to Rhiannon. If she is not too busy with Tatijana and Branislava?" He was counting on Dominic's family loyalty to guide him through this troubled time. The bond with his life mate was on tenterhooks and his newly unsettle emotions posed a danger to him and Carpathian or vampire alike.

A week had passed; Mikhail could only worry over what the child had got herself into by now so faraway from home and so lost inside.

* * *

She knew the moment the sun began to rise.

It had become an almost ritual to her now. The first thing her tired weary eyes would behold would be the fierce orange glow pouring in through her cheap motel curtains. The first thing she would feel would be the stiff ache of her muscles and the uncomfortably hard creaky floorboards below. The first thing she would taste would be the musty scent of the room and the first feeling would be the hollow never ending emptiness which accompanied her like a ghost haunting her mind. Contrary to first impressions sleeping on the floor is never a comfortable experience. She had attempted with naivety a pose like the ones that her samurai heroes or heroines from her manga's always attempted when standing watch at night. An upright posture against a wall with folded legs and usually a blade resting on their shoulders however she could not entertain this position for long before exhaustion would take over and she was fall limply slumbering on the floor.

Stretching out languidly her skin was glistening with a new sheen of sweat. The room she had inhabited last night was much like the other motel rooms - cheap, uniformed and colourless with old wooden floors, nondescript bland walls with a single bed, a chipped mirror and a sink. Getting to her feet she went over to the sink running the water methodically over her hands before splashing her face to removed some traces of sweat and grime.

She knew she could afford better accommodation if she desired but she didn't care anymore. What difference did it make where she slept? Discomfort was only temporary - didn't the Buddha teach everything was temporary? She'd always thought herself a good Buddhist practicing meditation and vegetarianism but now she didn't think so. She'd allowed herself to be consumed by delusion ultimately leading to suffering when reality came crashing down on her. Perhaps now she was a better Buddhist…shaking her head she picked up the grubby white towel and dried her face. Nothing much mattered anymore, certainly not her own physical discomforts. When was the last time she had eaten anything? It didn't matter. None of it mattered.

Once that was done she went over to the window swatting apart the curtains so that harsh unyielding sunlight poured into the room. Rows of houses stretched before her out on to a dusty street while the stars shone brightly and clearly in the sky undimmed by the orange glow. She picked out a few familiar constellations visible in the foreign sky. The Lynx, Orion and Draco the sign of the Dragon were gleaming from their places in the heavens. Pain washed afresh as she remembered who had taught her their names, who had taken her to the science museum so she could stare through the giant telescope and gape in wonder at their magnificence. Turning away she felt guilt chew at her like a relentless parasite never sated eating away at her hollowly. She saw them everywhere, in the sunrise, in the stars, in the mirror. Their faces and words haunting her. The colour orange sickened her - orange like the flames she had lit to consume her home.

"_The bus," _Cautioned the voice inside herself, _"It leaves soon. If we want to escape this place then we must go." _Kimiko obeyed stooping near the spot she had slept in picking up the large rucksack throwing it over her shoulder feeling the weight provoke strain on her sore muscles as it weighed her down. At university in her first semester they had looked at basic psychology. After the grief of losing somebody the mind often created something to fill the void. Perhaps she was going insane; it didn't matter much. The voice inside her was warm, familiar like an old misplaced but beloved toy or a childhood friend you had forgotten about. It guided her, helped her, kept her sane. How odd that you could find sanity inside insanity?

Stepping out into the narrow hallway there was mostly silence except two stories above where somebody was playing a Spanish soprano which she couldn't understand. Walking out of the building she didn't bother passing the reception; she had paid in cash upfront last night after getting off the bus. Outside it was scorching hot as the sun beat down mercilessly on her exposed skin. The air tasted dry and parched, the small town seemed an endless line of grey buildings. Grey was becoming a common colour, all colours seemed to turn grey. Even the yellow stones beneath her feet had a grey quality in the morning twilight.

America; she had been many times to the country but she had never experienced it like this. In her lectures one of her professors had particularly strong views on the country seeing it as a sociological hub with extreme capitalism and a debatable social stratification and demonstrations of society. America was always made an example of; the ultimate oxymoron and hypocrite; a self proclaimed democratically dream land that had the richest and elite living in havens while the poor rotted in the ghettos unable to pay their medical bills. Kimiko had only ever seen the upper parts of the continent, the stunning views from the first class hotel rooms, the best restaurants, the most expensive malls, the lifestyle of the privileged. Now she could see what it was -a delusion just like everything else in life.

As she approached the meagre bus station she tilted her head to stare at the incoming alerts. Her bus departed in less than ten minutes. There was no real need to check her ticket but she did so anyway and sat down at the barren shelter. Out of a nearby bedroom window their hung an Italian flag out of one window with a glare of green. She turned her eyes away; green was another colour she couldn't abide. Startling emerald eyes followed her in her nightmares, they always came after the charred bodies and cries for help. Beautiful green eyes staring at her from the darkness, she despised those eyes and hated herself for admiring their obvious beauty. They broke through the numbness that she welcomed reminding her of her pain - reminding her of how much she wished she could go back and rewrite things differently.

"_Such thoughts will drive you mad. The loss is overwhelming us but the pack…there is always the pack…_" Kimiko felt questioning the voice. What pack? There was no pack to have anymore, her friends and remaining family were miles away. Why was she here on this hopeless quest when she felt like constantly giving up and curling away from the world. _"You cannot die. We cannot die, we must live. As they would have wanted, to prevent this from happening, to find the pack." _Kimiko felt herself concede to the voice feeling its warmth was over her bringing with it a dim flicker of colour in her drab world of grey. A few moments later the bus pulled up grinding to a halt as the doors swung open revealing a balding driving with three or four double chins as his eyes bore down on her.

"Getting on or what kid? You looking pretty young to be on your own," The driver drawled. Just as well she had bought some clothes a few days ago; a pair of baggy jeans and black vest top. Her weapons were in her bag except for her guns concealed in her boots. All were reachable; she was taking no chances at night staying near holy ground when possible. Ignoring his remark she stepped up flashing her ticket as he examined it giving her the chance to glance around the bus. It was desolate except for a young couple at the back and a badly shaven man at the front.

"San Francisco? Gonna go to China Town girl?" Chuckled the driver at his own misplaced guesses at her ethnicity.

"I'm Japanese," Kimiko corrected dully accepting her ticket back before taking a seat next to the window away from any other passengers. As the engines began to start she watched the town disappear gradually pondering the long journey ahead that would probably take about ten hours. Her father had advised her to lay low in a city and she had chosen San Francisco not the nearer San Diego. San Francisco was further north bringing her further on her journey. It was a city she knew relatively well but not one people would expect her to be in; it was huge so there would be plenty of cover and it was hopefully well beyond the reach of a vampire. She could lay low there until she had worked out what to do from then on - right now she was so confused and cold that nothing made sense and nothing mattered. Closing her eyes she rested her head against the window debating over sleep. The nightmares were just as bad as exhaustion.

"_Rest, we must survive. I am here with you, always inside you, rest so we can survive…for the pack…for ourselves…"_

Kimiko embraced the voice allowing sleep to come praying for an escape from the dreams. To just float in nothingness not feeling or seeing anything. To just be at peace not feel pain, to not see colours, to not remember the agony.

For better or for worse it seemed her prayers were answered.

* * *

"_Papa!"_

Far beneath the earth Dominic stirred, his eyes snapped open and his chest was heaving at the erratic tattoo of his heart. The moment he broke through the surface of the earth he was blinded by an array of vivid colours. Deep earthy colours of warm brown, fresh green and dark inky blue astonished him after centuries of grey he now had the world to explore in colour but right now as drops of scarlet dripped down his forehead staining the soil beneath. Nothing could calm him; he was drowning in guilt, plummeting in fury and descending into panic.

Nothing; not even sleep could erase that terrible image. Drenched in blood, an abomination it should even touch her skin let alone contaminate her in such a way. Her agony rippling through his body; his gut churned, bile rose in his throat, his claws flexed extending sharply along with his incisors. The weight of it all was crushing him; her voice screaming, her tears, her cries, her bitterness, her hatred. He longed to hold her close, to explain, to somehow remove her pain but he couldn't. It was maddening; what did he do? She was in danger and it was his fault…if he had waited…just for a minute if he had stopped and thought about it. Smelt her approach…he couldn't take it back. Satoshi deserved death; a part of him could not regret taking his life but at the same time he wished he could take it back. She obviously loved her father a great deal and was probably ignorant of his other life. To enlighten her to it would cause her a great amount of pain; pain he didn't want her going through.

That man - Ash - he had died to save her. He had loved her; she had loved him. Dominic couldn't suppress the part of him that was glad he was gone and he hated himself for it. Failing his sister, failing his people and now failing his life mate. Her happiness was destroyed, her safety in jeopardy and all because of him. He needed to see her, needed to explain or reassure her. Not to have her alone wandering the continent in grief and torment. Savagely his jealousy rose quickly reprimanded by his guilt.

"Dominic?"

The fact that he had no sensed her approach surprised him but he recognised her soft voice as he turned around to face Natalya. Her green eyes so much like his sisters were sympathetic and sad as she viewed him uncharacteristically sombre lingering under the shadows of a nearby tree. Forcing himself to remain still he inclined his head not trusting himself to speak yet but perhaps the pools of blood around him said more than he needed to.

"I am sorry…I know this sucks," Natalya said with a bit more of her familiar mischievous attitude as she flashed a small smile, "You need to see her though. At least to explain, she's young, she'll need you even if she doesn't realise it." Need him? The monster who murdered her father? She needed somebody though - alone and afraid she was in terrible peril and she needed somebody.

Whether she liked it or not it had to be him.

* * *

_Those days seemed to stretch on forever yet last nothing but a few hours. _

_There were no colours, no emotions, but then every now and then I would see my fathers and Ash's faces in everything. Everday I recalled somebody who had died; I lived my life autopilot doing things because I needed to. Nothing could stir me from this dull dreary existance of despair and guilt. I hated myself and I hated those who had took it all from me. San Francisco seemed like a small haven, a refuge where I could sink away and perhaps find some sort of enlightment or reprival from my grief._

_Instead I found somebody else._

_I found Joshua Houton._

* * *

**This is so depressing as a chapter but it does get better. The next few chapters are a little more hopeful and the action sort of outshines the depressing stuff. Kimiko meets her first Vampire and is forced to fight to survive!**

**BUT can I get enough reviews to update? To get me to 18?????**

**Daydreamer!x**

* * *


	7. A Close Encounter

**Dark Daughter**

_Chapter Seven_

**Close Encounter**

* * *

An early morning drizzle descended upon San Francisco as the bleak sky turned a pale grey. From the top floor of her motel room Kimiko pulled apart the curtains staring down blankly at the brimming road below. Across from her were a number of greasy clubs and dingy estate agents. The sight of the unspectacular view did nothing to hearten her as she pulled the curtains shut again sighing. The weather seemed to be reflecting her mood as she crossed the thin carpet and sat pensively on the floor crossing her legs and arranging herself into the half lotus position.

Meditating was something she'd practiced from a young age. At first she had been restless and quickly found boredom in such a seemingly dull exercise but as she aged she began to appreciate the ability to hone and relax her mind concentrating on her breathing allowing all else to flow away. Usually after venting her frustrations over school, social life, teenage angst or other hormone fuelled emotions she would find solace in meditation but now, no matter how she tried she could not gain the detachment she normally prized. Closing her eyes, corpses, green, blood, Ash, Papa, so many other. Too many troubles to count; her life was endanger, everyone else was in peril, nobody cared. Just the greyness and the lack of emotions and colour.

In and out, inhale and exhale, ying and yang, life and death, karma. Slowly she felt her mind float as her eyes stared disorientated at the beige carpet not quite seeing it or hearing the loud drumming coming from the lower floors. There was nothing now but her and her breathing and even that was growing dim. Floating freely with nothing but her and the peace that followed as her mind cleared from the fogs of discord and distress. Some things bothered her though, on a subconscious level. Buddhism didn't take kindly to murder and should she succeed she would commit murder indirectly however that applied only to sacred life. The life of a vampire was not sacred was it?

Never mind. She didn't care about that now. Kill them for destroying her life and no matter the karmic costs, she would repent in other lives if she had too. _"We need to eat. We need to be strong." _Even in her state of meditation the voice caused a crease to form on her brow. She frowned, voices in her head. She trusted it though - she was vaguely aware the last time she'd ate had been over twenty-four hours ago. The fatigue gnawed at her but she had long lost any care for her own health in the pool of numbness. Opening her eyes she encountered a grey room lacking colour or light as she rose to her feet.

Slinging the backpack over her shoulder she shut the door quietly to her bedroom complete with ensuite. The outskirts of San Francisco were hardly the most glamorous part of the huge Californian city and she wouldn't put it past somebody to attempt to steal it. The bus had pulled in yesterday afternoon at near dinner time and she had been awake all night afraid that something unseen might be lurking and following her. Her arms felt lethargic and heavy as she lollop down the four flights of stairs out into the musky street with the close air. Cars zoomed past her taking no notice as she sleuthed down the avenue past the stripping clubs and the laundrettes.

This was certainly not how her last trip to San Francisco had gone. Last time they'd stayed in the glitzy urban five star hotel with a stunning view of the Golden Gate Bridge. Now she was wandering the streets blindly heeding a voice in her head. Identifying a decent looking café she strolled in as the diners (obviously old customers) eyed the new meat on the market. Most of them shrugged turning away, from the CD player a jazzy number struck out while behind the bar a young woman with nondescript dreadlocks nodded as Kimiko eyed the menu hazily as her vision blurred - probably due to dehydration or something.

"Vegetarian quarter pounder," Kimiko ordered before scanning the drinks, "And a cola…" Pulling out a ten dollar note she handed it over collecting the change. Picking up the wrapped vegetarian burger she sat down on a seat next to the window. Unwrapping her much needed nutrients she eyed the veggie burger feeling something inside her recoil sharply at the sight of the meatless food. She raised it to her lips taking a bite to appease her starved senses. It tasted the same as ever, maybe a little more greasy but a voice struck in her mind defiantly. _"That is grass food! We need strength, we need meat!" _Suddenly an overwhelming desire pierced her hungered soul. The taste of meat, of beef, ham, chicken, mutton. Kimiko almost dropped the burger surprised at the strange urges of her body. Meat? She'd never tasted It save when she was very small and absolutely needed the nutrition. Tofu had always done well as a substitute…why?

Rapidly she became aware of the sharpness of her canines as she licked them with her tongue experimentally. Meat? No; trying to throw away the desires of her inner voices she swallowed another bite yet it didn't quite seem to satisfy. Sipping on her cola she spluttered and choked slightly as the jazzy number on the radio finished giving into the latest news bullet ins. At first nothing but insignificant American headlines appeared - the economy, the latest celebrity tiff, the new big box office hit and the weather followed by the upcoming elections. Finally the pleasant male voice announced something far more personal.

"_And in more international news the manhunt for the missing hostage teenage Kimiko Murakami has upped its efforts as the plea from her family broadcasted forty-eight hours ago launched a massive public outcry and a demand for more precautions to be taken against terrorism of this kind. Kimiko was eighteen years old and a student at the Kobe University studying sociology - her father a neurologist well known to the American Government did not survive the bomb. Today the President had this to say." _The voice changed smoothly to a deeper pitch. Kimiko had met the President on two occasions. One at the New Year Party and before last year at her Father's colleague Professor Robinson's birthday celebration. She'd been racked with nerves but he seemed a fairly ordinary man in person.

"_The Murakami family has the full condolences and sympathies of the American people after this devastating atrocity. I urge the Japanese people to pull together with the free countries of the world to unite against this form of brutal terrorism. It brings back to us now the cruelty of our adversities that they would go so far as to kidnap an innocent young girl with a bright promising future. Tonight we pray for the safe return of an intelligent girl stole from her family," _Kimiko felt as though something had been physically bashed against her skull. It was not entirely unexpected…but it was rather like acknowledging the existence of terrorism and then having a bomb dropped on your house. The realisation froze her - the way people continued sipping coffee and iced tea hardly listening seemed perplexing and surreal. Nobody was staring at her guessing her identity. Nobody was looking up in shock, nobody seemed to notice.

It had worked. She was clearly not the same girl recognisable to the public.

Somehow the news of her success didn't make her any happier.

* * *

"It is good to see you Aidan. Welcome," Mikhail said sincerely as he clasped hands with the blond twin of Julian. Tawny eyes glimmered warmly as next to the warrior stood a golden haired beautiful woman looking slightly nervous as she faced her Prince thankful that this time she lacked the high speed blender and mashed potato. "I am please to see you have neglected to bring the blender, a wise choice," Mikhail teased gently wishing to draw over the image the female Carpathian had of the Prince. Alexandria smiled unwittingly as a pink sheen tinged her cheeks.

"Don't tease her Mikhail," Lectured Raven moving forwards to kiss Alexandria's cheek, "Ignore him. I know I try." The Prince pretended to tug his life mates long shiny inky hair in mock anger as she merely grinned floutingly before standing aside to welcome the couple in the Carpathian leaders home. Many had answered the call Mikhail had sent out but two days ago. Already the Dark Troubadours had arrived bringing with them the children the performers now had including a nine year old Jennifer, Desari and Julian's seven year old daughter Harmony, Tempest and Darius's eight year old son Cristian and Syndil and Barracks little girl Demetria who was the youngest at five. The sudden rush of children into their world had given them all nothing but hope.

Inviting them into the generously sized living room which was already full with all members of the Daratrazanoff family, the Savages, Falcon and Sara, Gavril, Natalya and Vikirnoff, Destiny and Nicolae, much to Mikhail's gratitude Mary-Ann and Manolito had made an appearance coming from Brazil. Unfortunately they brought no more tidings of the eldest De La Cruz brother which only highlighted and drove Mikhail not to lose anyone else. Kimiko would not be lost to the Society or her own hatred, not at such a young age. The sight of so many brought warmth into him although he knew right now at the Inn Slavica, Jubal, Gabrielle, Sara and Falcons teenage children and Josef were wrestling with the gaggle of children.

"Welcome, I trust we all know why we are here," Mikhail said remaining on his feet, "The situation has never been so public which is why it must be handled delicately. We must take into consideration that Kimiko will be traumatised and unlikely to be responsive to us. No matter her fathers sins we must remember she is just eighteen and has little comprehension of the world. According to Gary the Society is as ignorant as us on her whereabouts." Once again Mikhail found himself singing Gary's praises. The man was a miracle worker when it came to hacking into the Society's sights and had given Mikhail the information only hours ago about Morrison's ignorance. This gave them some hope; wherever she was she was not in their hands which simplified this greatly.

"Unfortunately she is not on our own radar either," Mikhail admitted, "We had hoped that she might try to contact her twin but thus far we have been proved wrong. There is no trace of Kichiroú in Vermont. We need to spread out, I am sure she is not in Japan but America is a large continent." Japan would be too risky, her face was being plastered everywhere so the chances of her going unnoticed was unlikely whereas in America she would be just another face. However it was difficult to anticipate where she would go which was why he had summoned everyone to properly organise a search.

"Alexandria and I would be happy to concentrate our efforts on California," Aidan offered, "Julian and I could scour the state together."

"Gregori and I were thinking of holidaying near New Orleans," Savannah inserted helpfully, "We'd be happy to stay and scan that area."

"I am sure Barrack would be willing to join Tempest and I near Detroit," Darius said confidently exchanging a nod with his adoptive brother. Likewise Dayan was swift to offer his and Corrine's services near Washington claiming that they both wanted to visit their human friends Cullen and Lisa. One by one his people offered up their assistance taking various states in America until they were spread quite widely over the vast country. The last to offer their services were Mary-Ann and Manolito; Since the incident three years ago Mary-Ann had carried a large portion of guilt with her so her offer was much appreciated.

"I was wanting to visit my mother," Mary-Ann explained, "She lives near Seattle so we'll be near Barrack and the others."

"Thank you," Mikhail said gratefully, "We cannot waste any time my friends. The Society is looking for her but more deadly enemies might also cause her to be noticeable. Vampire activity is rising and I don't want to think about what would happen if she came across one." No; the Prince of the Carpathians did not even want to contemplate that happening but she would cause their attentions. She was carrying large quantities of their blood and the heathens would likely smell it from her attracting them to her. She was a siren calling them in.

And she was alone without aid. It was imperative they find her.

* * *

"There you go sweetie, one long vodka."

Kimiko managed a swift inclination of the head as she picked up her drink and downed it in a single gulp. Over the deafening roar of the dance music she could hardly hear a thing and admittedly it was starting to grate on her nerves. The endless thrum of vibrations shaking the floor mixing in with the drumbeat of a hundred hearts while bright lights flared and flashed over the room with the swaying bodies moving like wheat in the wind. Some carried glow sticks and their bodies were covered in glitter which blinded Kimiko as the light glowed off them bouncing around the black panelled room while artificial fog filled the air shimmering around peoples knees.

Like smoke.

She really didn't want to be here. Sitting in a dark corner of a rave bar downing alcohol at near midnight. However she needed a method of staying awake and blending in and this provided her with one. The place was so seedy and full of drugs that they didn't even bother asking for ID; if you paid you stayed. Running her fingers through her ebony hair she felt as though the constant drumming had been tattooed into her head banging against her skull. Eying the empty glass she had been disappointed to find alcohol had not done what it had been rumoured to do - it had not made her forget or caused any elation at all.

Of course she'd drank before. Izumi said she shouldn't be allowed drink because she always downed it as though it were water however she'd never been drunk. She always knew when to stop, to get tipsy but not the full on vomiting down the toilet that some of her university buddies seemed to enjoy. Now when she tried to get drunk it didn't even work. All day had been pointless just wandering San Francisco aimlessly trying to forget everything. The death, the blood, their faces, their eyes, the fire, the mission but now surrounded by fake fog it felt like the more she tried the more her memories seemed determined to undo her.

She coughed, the smoke was getting to her. Nearby a shady looking man in blue was dealing to some other junkie. Sighing she stood up and went for the exit tumbling into the back alley choking and wheezing as she clung to the wall for support. Her heart rate soared and her chest constricted; sweat dripped down her face and for a moment she nearly screamed thinking it was blood. No; just sweat…in despair she slumped to her knees earning some cackles from the nearby gang. All watch the Japanese girl have the breakdown due to a fog machine. Ha. Ha. Hilarious

"_We need rest…lets go back. Come on, it's cold out here," _Kimiko shivered as a chilled wind played with her hair.

"No! Shut up!" She snapped at the voice Inside - she was sick of people telling her what she should do. She wasn't going to be dictated to by some fictional personification of herself. A young couple threw questioningly looks over their shoulders at her random outburst. Struggling to her feet she walked wearily out of the grimy alley into a wider street with a one way road used as a short cut for traffic. On the opposite side of the street a yellow taxi pulled up doors open for the young couple as they got inside. Kimiko watched them leave feeling a strange sensation of bitterness. Nine days…already nine days had passed yet it seemed like years but at the same time no time at all.

"Fine," She conceded tiredly as she turned to go. There was nobody anymore - she would go back to her hotel room and repeat the endless cycle of waking up each day and going through a new slow type of poison which strength only seemed to grow intoxicating her day by day. How long was she to lie low? A few weeks? A few months? Why couldn't she go to Morrison and have it over with? The rest of her life - well if you could call looking over your shoulder ever hour a life - and she didn't care. She couldn't even tell what colours the street lamps were and she was having difficulty remembering what a colour looked like. No lights, no darkness, just shadows and grey.

"_Stop!"_

It was as though a spark of fire had been set ablaze in her head. As though cold water was eloping her from head to foot cementing her feet to the stony side walk below as her breath sucked in deeply bringing it with cold amounts of chilling air along with the smells. Sweat, blood washing through bodies, hearts pumping blood, smoky tobacco, greasy French fries, a mirage of spectacular scents threatening to overwhelm her human senses but as she inhaled the air again she could feel goose-bumps tingle as the fine hairs on the back of her neck sang on end. Another ripple of wind brought with it more chill but something far more ominous. Something that smelled coppery yet burnt and oily, something rotting with sweetness and decay, something far more sinister lurking beyond distantly.

Her blood sang in her veins. Suddenly the pain in her head aches as pressure pushed against her skull, her body felt too tight. Her bones grinded, her teeth gritted together painfully and she could hear her heart beat rush in her ears. _"Let me out! Summon me and let me out!" _The voice was screaming at her demanding her obedience yet Kimiko felt tears flow down her cheeks and she gripped the wall struggling to contain whatever was inside her rising and bubbling to the surface. The noxious odour was growing closer, each survival instinct was thundering at her to run. Fear swelled and held her tightly in its icy hands gripping and sinking its teeth into her. Blood; all she could smell. Blood pouring from the cracks in the wall, down her hands and face. Screams and shouts, fire burning.

"I…uh…" It wanted out; it needed out. She was trying to fight something too strong and it was make her heart beat in a frenzy and her body began to quiver while each moment it drew perilously close towards her. She could hear its feet touch the ground, gagged as the smell of death followed it like a shadow. Don't look back, don't look at it. She had to do something; she had to find some way out but there was none at it was so close now.

"_Run! We have to live, we can't fight here…run! Run!" _The tension suddenly slipped away leaving her feeling light and airy as the foul wind shook her body. Run? How could she outrun it? And yet the voice seemed to echo in harmony with her instincts and senses. It was reaching out a hand for her throat, Kimiko could feel it now so close. She glanced down at the stone around her neck and found it was running like blood in colour. Run. Run and live, she had to live. Reaching out one leg she felt the breeze ruffle her hair and then suddenly she took off.

A normal clumsy sprint turned into something far different. Kimiko inhaled deep gulps of air but found that it was unnecessary. Her legs suddenly felt easy and nimble, her heart soared, euphoria rose in her body as her feet skimmed the ground. A elated smile spread across her face as the buildings and cars streaked past her a blur in a tunnel of wind and air. She felt so light that she could just let the wind carry her, there was no sensations of breathlessness or aching muscles just pure undiluted awe. A crowd of people swam by her; none of them even saw her or felt her brush them past - to them she was but a light breeze. A cry of fury screeched through the air but Kimiko felt herself relax. It couldn't catch her; she raced by sky scrapers and buses and it followed trying, attempting but never succeeding to thwart her.

All the greyness seemed to melt into light pure and blinding. Her heart lifted, joy sang inside her. Freedom, freedom from the pain and horror and blood. The freedom to runaway from everything and never stop or tire. She could run like this forever on the wings of the wind feeling It support her body as it glided smoothly upon the pavement. When the pavement gave way she leapt lightly from roof top to roof top making no sound. _"You must face it. It will kill, it will hunt, it will never stop."_

Why face it when she could run? Kimiko felt almost detached from herself, memories seemed dim. There was nothing but the pure rush of adrenaline and exhilaration. Why stop and face the evil when she could fly beyond its reach? That's all she wanted to do - escape the nightmare to find something. Images flickered through her mind though, the golden chain around her neck wavered as three rings of silver and gold flashed before her eyes. Papa. Ash. Sandra. So many others she could name. All dead because of them…hatred used her body as a vessel. She had to kill them, it was her duty. How could she face her life knowing she did nothing to avenge her family? How could she fight though…guns, shuriken, knives and needles were not enough to match.

"_Trust me, trust us…I will protect you as you have done me. I am your guardian as you are mine. We can do this, trust me." _Warmth and strength filled her body with a voice so confident and soothing that she found herself bending to it like a child would bend to a lullaby. Together, they could. They had to, there would be some way. Slowly her pace she turned on her heels abruptly as blurs of green and brown whipped through her vision. Panting for air at the sharpness of her sudden halt she had enough time to feel the grass and earth beneath her feet and to see the large trees overbearing her, to smell the fresh smell of dew and soil mixed with the scents of animals. The entire Golden Gate Park was alive with birds and small animals and now she could feel it truly. However she did not have long to appreciate this new view on life when a shadow was cast over the colours.

It seemed to be forming from the air as it solidified into existence. A tall looming stature towering above her own with a head full of thick shiny brown hair long and flowing in the breeze. It's features were chiselled handsomely upon its face and its muscle physique made it stunningly beautiful as its pearly skin shone yet she could smell its foulness, feel its darkness and saw its soul reflected in those cold stony red eyes. She stood unable to move listening to the unsteady pounding of her heart. What should she do? She was alone…how could she fight? Dread filled her up inside making her feel sick to the core. _"It is a weak illusion, the vermin is weak. It is thirsty, it smells blood and needs it. It has been wounded recently…" _Yes…she could smell dark blood from under the mask it was presenting.

"You should not run little one," It said softly, melodiously enchanting her mind with its beautiful harmonic voice yet the hunger burned in its eyes. Kimiko did her best to suppress the shivers creeping down her spine as her hands reached subtly into the folds of her bag as she kept eye contact. It had not noticed her movements, its face was drawn on her own while her hands felt for some weapon of use - a gun, a knife, anything. She couldn't reach into her pockets or boots because it was too obvious. Damn this predicament - next time she would have to keep her gauntlets on. If there was a next time.

"Come to me, you are mine," It called hypnotically.

"_Go to it, trick it," _Kimiko had also been thinking a similar thought subconsciously underneath the mighty layers of panic humming through her. Trembling she took a small step forwards noticing how it leered behind the pleasant smile it was presenting. Her legs felt like they were about to buckle but something warm inside her kept her upright pushing her forwards towards it. Her hand clasped on the hilt of one of her guns…good. She moved closer, so close that her eyes were near level with its chest. So close that the smell was making her want to vomit. She could feel its triumph, the way its lead was moving in towards her jugular. It's horrible cold breath skimming her neck…

"_Now!"_

Kimiko moved with a speed that shocked herself as she swung out the gun firing off a shot into its chest. A gory bloody wound spread and thick dark blood oozed from the gaping hole in its chest. An unearthly scream pained her ears and she looked up to find herself staring at a monster. Its pearly skin was tight and waxy, it's face contorted in pain and anger, it's eyes scarlet, it's fangs long and lethal and it shrieked. The terrified teenager opened her mouth and screamed horrified out of shock and horror snatching its attention as she was paralysed the gun slipping from her fingers. She was going to die…large talons were forming and swinging quickly towards her body.

She felt herself it hard earth as automatically she ducked something overriding her frozen frenzy and she rolled over into a crouch position facing it. The sight of it revolted her to the core - these were nothing like humans, nothing like anything sacred in life. Even Buddha himself would cast out something this abdominal. In incredulity she watched as it shifted into something else, fur bristled on its arms and talons morphed into claws as its body shrunk and extended, a muzzle, a tail, large paws and deadly canines as a huge dark wolf snarled in front of her with unnerving ruby eyes. _"Jump! If you want to live then jump!" _

Jump to where though? Kimiko had no time to think as it launched itself through the air pouncing towards her with claws extended. Instinctively she jumped feeling her back arch against the support of the wind. Gravity seemed to slow as she floated on the embrace of the air before she felt her body flip landing on tree branch above the snarling creatures head. Amazement and sudden exhilaration spread through her like a heated flame as adrenaline pounded in her blood replacing the fear with a burning desire for action, a primitive primal instinct for survival as she reached into her bag pack swiftly locating her spare gun. The wolf-vampire looked up as bullets pelted towards its hide.

A few broke the skin, blood splattered through the air but the wolf soon vanished and disappeared before forming back into its original shape. Kimiko narrowly avoided being scalded by red hot flames that seemed to piston towards her as she flipped out of the tree and on to the ground watching as fragments of charred wood flew in all directions. Ash had told her to destroy a vampire you must incinerate but how could she accomplish that? Bullets might serve to slow It down but to ultimately kill the damn thing she going to need something flammable. _"The grenades…"_ Kimiko let out a yelp as she quickly dived as something razor sharp missed her head by inches. Grenades were too risky weren't they? If it didn't work she might end up blowing herself up in the process…however after slipping past its grip as it let out a roar like bellow of rage she had a feeling that might be the least of her problems.

Throwing herself into the air she jumped onto the upper branch of a tree reaching into her bag. Vials of red liquid shook as she reached past the small bundles of clothes, jewellery, three photo albums until she reached into the inner most pocket. Suddenly though she howled out in pain as the branch below her body was ripped apart brutally, her body was hurled like a rag doll until it landed with a blow against another tree. Agony spiralled down her spine and back while the breath was knocked from her lungs as she slid down the bar landing in a heap at the base of the tree while her precious bag was knocked into the nearby greenery out of sight.

"You bitch," Growled a voice. Something picked her up by the scruff of her grey t-shirt and pinned her against a tree. Images hazed obscurely into one another, weakly she flexed her muscles feeling her head ache. Slimy breath lingered on her throat and she realised with a jolt what was about to happen. Fang lingered from her throat, red eyes glowered, her hand curved around the pin of the grenade. Live or die; she didn't really care anymore about her own life because there wasn't a great deal to live for anymore…but if she could die taking this thing with her it might be enough.

"Go to hell," She rasped forcing her hand forwards. The grenade forced past the teeth into the open mouth while Kimiko felt her predominant instincts take over as she slipped out of it's grip upwards. Run, run, run, she was off in blue pelting through the undergrowth of twigs scooping up the bag on her way slinging it on her shoulder without stopping as she raced through the trees. For a few seconds there was nothing but wind whistling through her hair until a thunderous crash echoed through the air. The ground shook, she lost her step and tumbled as the high pitched noise rang in her ears hurting her head as smoke filled the air and fires blazed high.

It was then reality struck through.

What the hell had she just done?

* * *

_I'd never been in a life or death situation like that first battle._

_It was all instinct. If you have ever been in a situation when you are forced to survive you will know that there is no thought. They cannot keep up with your instinct, you have to survive and therefore do anything possible to live. It all comes naturally has if it has been programmed into you before just in case of emergencies. For me it was more than survival instincts - something took me over swallowing my fears and replacing them with sheer exhilartion and strength. I had never been so close to death._

_I had never been so close to life either._

_Excerpts from the Diary of Murakami Kimiko_

* * *

**Um...well a bit of action. Kimiko is obviously going through some...hem...changes. Yeah Joshua will appear but not til chapter nine or ten. I'm pleased with how this is going; just wanting to get to the good bits. Please R&R, would like to get to 21 if possible...**

**Daydreamer!x**

* * *


	8. Saving Grace

**

* * *

**

**Dark Daughter**

_Chapter Eight_

**Saving Grace**

* * *

"See you tonight Ally!

"Later Shannon!"

The bells chimed inside her head with all the frequency and accuracy of an alarm. Concealed behind a cluster of tree's shadowing the large school building Kimiko watched as flocks of teenagers abandoned their studies to pursue the walk to the nearest café or fast food bar. This had become something of an midmorning event for her. She'd taken to wandering by the high school at lunch time just to watch the people leave. The variety of shapes and sizes, colours, voices and smells was intriguing and in bizarre way soothing. The way the bell would always ring on time at precisely half past twelve with the noise of a high pitched whistle followed by a hum of voices and bustle of activity.

Nobody ever saw her. She always kept out of sight to avoid a fuss. Perhaps it was a bit odd but she could watch normality this way and reminisce. School had never been her favourite place but never had she ever loathed it. Everybody wanted to be friends with the multi-millionaire's daughter, she doubted if half the friends she used to ever had ever been genuine. Now she could watch as the world around her moved on while her reality remained the same toneless place. It was a surreal feeling to just watch these people who suddenly seemed to utterly alien.

Sighing she turned away as the last of the crowds left. After the incident a week ago she was starting to doubt everything. Kimiko had never been brave before - she was usually the first to go running if she saw something terrifying in a horror movie or saw some gruesome scene of war on the television. Certainly she had always tried to abstain from violence of any kind yet last week…that creature. How had she been able to kill it so recklessly and instinctively? Looking back it made no sense; she had openly ran into deaths embrace. Why? All because a voice inside her head told her too. And the running?

The running!

Kimiko turned the corner away from the humongous school. The high school was in one of the most exclusive neighbourhood and was probably home to the children of actors, politicians and business CEO's children. Actually it was the sort of school she would have gone too with its pristinely manicured lawn and spacious running track and top of the range swimming pool. It looked more like a mansion than a school with tall white pillars and sparkling windows. As it drifted out of sight she set off slowly into a gentle sprint.

A cool breeze flowed through her hair. Her feet felt weightless as she cantered down the street feeling something inside her leap excitedly. Adrenaline pumped through her system, her breathes came freely, the world began to whirl in a euphoric blur. It was like a drug calling to her as she ran setting off so swiftly she was sightless. Amazing, elation, defying gravity and the laws of physics with giddying triumph. A smile appeared on her face as she felt the cold wind carry her body forward with its currents. It was glorious, unnatural but it was her and it was real and free. The only and best form of pure enjoyment that she had ever experienced as she felt her spirit soar along with her feet gliding along the road.

She had an appointment to make after all.

* * *

The monk had been sweeping aside some fallen leaves on the monastery steps when he felt it.

After twenty years as Buddhist monk and hundreds of hours of intense meditation he had developed a six sense enabling him to feel the presence of others. Right now the skin on the back of his neck was prickling and the fine hairs on his arms were standing up erect. He was being watched; the feeling was not uncommon so instead of halting immediately he continued to sweep. The monastery was not perhaps the grandest or most lavish in the entire city but it was a simple place of worship and the faces that passed through their gates were mostly familiar ones. Lately however he had noticed a few new faces crop up along with the prickly sensation.

Dusty steps lead up to the temple doors surrounded by a few shrubs and trees, beyond that were the iron gates surrounding the perimeter. The temple in itself was a large building with wide windows allowing floods of sunlight into the meditation room and the antechambers. At the back there was a spectacular garden with many blossoming flowers and a working fountain. Only after all the leaves were swept to one side in a careful pile did the Monk look up to greet his guest. He was not surprised to find it was _her_ after all. The young girl who he had suspected and seen out of the corner of his eyes roaming the temple grounds at bizarre times of the day and night..

His first thoughts upon seeing her properly was that this was not a happy child. There was a certain hollowness to those vacant blue eyes that reminded him of the barren look he had seen in the eyes of the traumatised. It was almost feral, as though this was a being that relied purely on instinct swaying between the real world and another place. Her black ebony hair was coarse and ruffled while her dark skin held taints of grime and wear. She was Asian and wore a nondescript grey tee-shirt and a pair of loose black jeans while a large bag was balanced at her hip held in place by horizontal straps along her chest.

"How may I help you?" Offered the Monk. He wasn't sure what he could do for her but there was a despairing expression her face that told him she needed some sort of help from anybody. She bowed dipping from the waist respectfully.

"Please, I need guidance…please," begged she.

"Come with me. There is more mess around the other garden that will need attending too," The monk said. Inwardly he was concerned - of course he had provided guidance and help for people before but this girl…she unnerved him. There was a quality about her that couldn't be seen but could be felt. Anguish seemed to flow from her carried by the wind. Nevertheless he lead around the temple into the back garden of the shrine. It was a wide open area surrounded by tree's and the pillars that held the monastery tall and proud. A fountain trickled away in the centre of a grassless area and monk began to walk around the perimeter sweeping as he went while the girl followed silently. "What is troubling you my child?" The monk asked finally.

"I…I…don't know where to begin," The girl stammered biting her lower lip. "Gomen…I mean I'm sorry it's just I haven't spoken to anyone for weeks now." Ah. Japanese, one of the other monks was Japanese and he recognised some of the language. The way she spoke said volumes about her though - her English was perfect. This was obviously somebody well educated although how they ended up in their current predicament was a mystery.

"The beginning is always the best place to start I find," The monk said with a hint of a smile. The girl took a deep measured breath in before exhaling slowly. Breathing techniques, he was familiar with them having used them on a daily basis. This girl was clearly a practicing Buddhist whoever she was.

"It's difficult," She said a touch calmer. "Three weeks ago…or is it four now? I don't know anymore. My father and my…um…boyfriend were killed in front of me. I saw them murdered…I saw everything." There was a remorse in her voice that grated deeply. The Monk eyed her watching as a lone tear trickled down her cheek. That explained her suffering; a horrifying experience such as that was bound to make a mark especially on one so young. She could not be more than seventeen years old.

"Since I was born I have tried to follow the teachings of the Buddha." She continued. "I accept death and everything but not like that. Ever since then I cannot eat, I barely sleep and I am terrified because his killer will be coming for me next. The problem is my father left me a task to do after his death and I am caught. I don't know…I don't know if I should try to avenge him or move on. And the worst part it is that it is all my fault and I can't stop thinking of the guilt!" Her voice choked frantically. The monk was put in mind of a drowning person fighting back the waves that were going to drag them under. He was out of his depth; he had never encountered a problem like this one.

"I would advise that you do not go down the path of revenge," The monk said slowly. "I would also recommend you seek out legal help. You must tell the Police and allow them to handle the situation. To attempt revenge will not only damage your karma but could be fatal. I am deeply regretful for what you have seen my child but-"

"But what if I don't? If I keep running they'll find me and there's nothing the police can do!" The girl snarled putting him in mind of a female growling defensively over her young. Eerily the wind blew harshly over the garden scattering the leaves. Once she had regain some clarity she bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry…but there is nothing anyone can do. If I involve people I could end up getting them killed and I refuse to let other's die for me again."

"Have you tried meditating?" The monk asked. It was the only thing he could think of, perhaps if she calmed down she might see things in a different light. She nodded.

"I try but my mind wanders now. Where I reside at the moment is hardly peaceful." The girl explained.

"You may try here." The Monk said kindly. "The meditation hall is just indoors."

"May I try out here?" The girl asked politely. The Monk nodded and pretended to go away to a far off corner to continue his sweepings. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as she sat beside the fountain crossing her legs and sitting upright with her hands folded neatly into the half-lotus. A few minutes passed before the wind began to pick up once more. Cool breezes circled the yard playing with the leaves before tumbling around the body of the youth. Black inky hair billowed, her clothes fanned out yet she never moved a muscle. It was almost as though the wind was welcoming her into it's presence.

The monk turned away.

There was something very unearthly about that child.

* * *

The Monk had noticed.

Sometimes she noticed it too. Every now and then she would catch her reflection in a glass window or a mirror and see the shadows lurking behind her eyes. Something stirring inside her looking out of her, the odd gleam in her eyes. They gleamed sometimes when there was no sunlight around to make them reflect such a colour. Like now in her newest accommodation she had shut the curtains pooling the room in shade and she could notice it in the chipped mirror. It stared at her from out of her, and right now she was enduring a conversation with it.

"What are you?" She had asked this question a thousand times. Was this some sort of side affect of the trauma? Was she schizophrenic? Was she insane enough to hear voices in her own head? The frightening thing was that she always got a reply. Her ears never heard it but the words appeared in her mind like a warm breeze. It didn't matter if she asked it in English or Japanese because the answer always appeared the same.

"_I am you. You are me. We are one and the same thing."_

The voice of her subconscious perhaps? Kimiko smiled and it was not a pleasant happy smile - it was a grimace. Her sanity was so fragmented that she was reeling from one day to the next struggling to process the guilt, the horror and grief that was slowly consuming her let alone the new found abilities. She didn't eat in public anymore because it always turned into an argument and people would only see her arguing with herself. The thing inside her craved meat - she abstained from it and that displeased it. It kept telling her to eat, to sleep, to do all the things necessary for survival. It told her not to drink in those bars because alcohol tainted her mind - she argued it made things feel better. It numbed everything, it made her feel safe.

"You almost got me killed." Kimiko protested. The fight was still fresh in her mind and gave her mixed feelings of ecstasy and pure terror. There was no more sleep at night - if necessary she would catch a few hours after the sun had risen. The thing inside her kept her awake at night and then demanded she sleep during the day instead of roaming senselessly.

"_I saved us. It would never have let us be if we had not taken action. Our life was never in any danger, it was pathetic. You felt good afterwards for a moment did you not? I keep us strong, trust me." _Trust it? Some voice inside her head? For all she knew it could be one of their tricks yet she didn't think it was. The way it felt, comforting, warm, intelligent. She already trusted it before she even had a choice however that didn't mean she couldn't argue with it. _"I am your guardian. I will keep us alive. Soon you will be me and I will be you as it was always meant to be."_

"If you are my guardian then why didn't you save them!" Kimiko accused. Her voice wasn't raised but there was a note of agony in it. Every minute she felt the guilt pulling at her. Had she not went back they would both be alive. If she'd only done what she was told and not given in to the insane desire to play hero. A desire she now suspected the new voice inside her head knew all about.

"_I did…I tried to protect the pack but you were not ready. You had your guardians so I was not needed, not until now. Now we have no guardians and we have only each other. The pack needs us, they must come above all else. You know that." _The Pack. Whatever the Pack was it seemed to occur a lot in the things arguments. Kimiko didn't understand, there wasn't a pack anymore there was just them. Yet it insisted there was only she had to find them. Groaning she rubbed the temples of her head. She had, had enough internal arguing for the day. Nightfall was still four or five hours away and she had to fill the time somehow. Glancing around the small room with the bed and window she sighed. Shoving the bag over her back she had become accustom to it's weight.

"_You enjoy running." _It piped finally. _"That is good." _Kimiko ignored it as she closed the door locking it with the key the landlady had given her. Trotting down the flight of stairs she slid out the door and into the busy streets. She felt her spirits lift as a gust of wind breezed through her hair fanning her face. Stepping on to the balls of her feet she began into an easy light-hearted jog which soon turned into full out sprint with the wind carrying her. She never got breathless, her legs never tired. It felt almost like flying as her feet skimmed the ground bypassing traffic easily. The world seemed to slow for a period of time, every flexing of the muscle was in slow motion, every foot forward was frozen. Everything seemed so much slower while she sped ahead undaunted by anything. Invincible, independent and free to outrun the wind.

It carried her through housing estates, city shops, road traffic jams, she kept on going afraid to stop should the euphoria fade leaving her alone and bare. Eventually though she slowed down as she came nearer to the familiar high school. Soon it would be home time and she could sit and watch them leave from the trees. Reaching the base of an old oak she jumped easily into one of the branches finding a nook to perch on. From this height she could see beyond the school to the manors and mansions with their huge gardens and many acres of forestry. She imagined had her father maintained an interest in San Francisco he might have bought one of them. Maybe she wouldn't linger for so long in San Francisco, the further north she got the closer she came to security and Kichiroú.

Surprisingly she felt nervous about seeing her twin again. She'd never felt like that before, Kichiroú was as familiar as a limb yet now she awaited their reunion with apprehension. Would he blame her? She trembled feeling herself sink. She blamed herself, she blamed those creatures. After an hour of peaceful meditation she had felt calmer and more serene but now the after effects were fading and the old darkness was returning. Perhaps she would go back to the temple again tomorrow but she had a feeling she may have unnerved the monk whom she had spoken too. Hopefully he wouldn't call the police but after weeks of silence she felt like she might explode if she didn't talk to somebody other than herself.

The bell went. She flinched hearing the after tones echo within her head like the shriek of a high pitched whistle. The air rang with the sound of chairs being flung behind desks and of teenagers running after each other in the grounds. By now Kimiko could recognise a few faces - it was like watching a soap opera for the first time as her eyes followed them listening to their mindless chatter. A girl named Sharon was anxious about her boyfriend Philip who she suspected was cheating on her with Ashley. Such normality seemed so foreign to her at the moment. She found herself feeling quite disappointed when the school yard steadily grew barer and barer until finally it was empty.

Jumping down from the tree she landed smoothly on her feet and contemplated her next move. The bar wouldn't open until eight o'clock - at this there was a snarl reverberating in her mind - until then she had four hours stretching ahead of her. Idly she began to sprint by the school aimlessly going in no general direction as the houses of the rich and exclusive drifted past her with their lawns and swimming pools. Eventually she paused when she reached the corner turning on to a main road running through the neighbourhood.

Music.

Her head perked up as she listened intently. She could hear music, a whisper of a song, a suggestion of a melody. Looking around her she cocked her head to one side bewilderedly; it wasn't coming from any of the houses. The Japanese girl glanced up and down the street - the only other sound was of a engine revving. There was a large blue lorry heading in her direction but that wasn't it. Where was the music coming from?

"_The boy!" _

Kimiko blinked as she stared ahead. Walking across the road was a teenager, a boy not much younger than herself. His blond hair shone like spun gold in the sunlight, he was tall with broad shoulders and plugged into his ears was the earphones for his music pod which was sitting in the pockets of his jeans. A strange emotion stirred inside her - for a moment she was seeing a ghost. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart convulsed. The way he walked, the way he held himself…just like Ash. It was as though she was seeing Ash walking across the street…

Right into the path of the oncoming lorry.

"_**NO**_!" Both voices were united as one. Instinctively Kimiko flung herself across the street using her newly found unnatural speed as she tackled the teenager to the ground falling towards the concrete sidewalk. Pain crippled through her right ankle and was washed away by a strange heated sensation. Laying on her back she panted deeply to regain her breath listening as a voice spoke into her ears. Blue eyes appeared in front of her face.

"_Ash…"_

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes I wander what would have happened had I not saved his life that day. Indeed Joshua Houton would not be alive and I might still be roaming America today. However I will never regret saving his life because Joshua is one of the best friends I have ever had. If it wasn't for Joshua I might have lost my sanity sooner and I would never had met my Takemaru or any of the other people I came to love._

_I will always be grateful to Joshua. He gave me friendship._

_In return I almost destroyed his world._

**_Memoirs of Murakami Kimiko_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Well now it really kicks off. Anyway I would really love it if somebody could draw Kimiko for me! I have such a vivid picture of her in my mind. **

**Please R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**

* * *


	9. Enigma

**Dark Daughter**

_Chapter Nine_

**Enigma**

* * *

"Ash…?"

Joshua Houton watched as the chest rose and fell rhythmically with the force of the deep harsh breathes being drawn. Lowering his eyes he felt just a bit indecent to be watching the unconscious girl in this way however in his current position kneeling over her body it made any little physical action impossible to ignore. He had absolutely no idea where she had came from but whoever she was he felt obliged to assist her out of gratitude from saving him from being mashed by a lorry.

Pulling up the hem of her dull grey trousers and lower the ridge of her sock he skimmed the skin of her ankle gently with his fingers. He hesitated when he felt an abnormal break in the joints and promptly reached into his back pocket for his mobile phone. Her ankle was broken, she'd need medical assistance pretty soon and he had no idea who he should ring - the hospital or home? Chills slipped down his spine as he felt the wind stir fervently circling his head causing his golden blond hair to stand of end. Home - he didn't have to be slightly psychic to know that perhaps home would be the best place for her.

"Marie? Um…" How was he going to explain this? I need to help some super-girl who zoomed in out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground from the path of an oncoming lorry? However ridiculous it sounded the truth was probably best. "I need the limo pretty quick. There's this girl and she's sorta got a broken ankle and it might be kinda my fault."

"Broken ankle?" Marie enquired before sharply adding, "Your fault?"

"Yeah…there was a lorry and I wasn't really paying attention. She just appeared and pushed me out of the way…" Joshua winced. He was for it now, he'd been warned before about crossing the road with musical implements in his ears. Honestly though he was seventeen, not a child and…oh hell who was he kidding? He'd do something extremely stupid and now some poor girl was paying the price.

"Joshua!" Groaned Marie, "How many times? When Alexandria finds out…"

"I know, I know, I'm in trouble but could you just send the limo and yell at me later? I think it's more important if I get her somewhere safe. She looks a bit odd." Joshua said rubbing the back of his neck as his blue eyes were drawn to her figure. It wasn't that she was dressed particularly strangely but there was something almost…malnourished about her. Her skin was darker than the average Asian's and her long mane of ebony hair was tangled and knotted. There were visible angry scratches on her exposed arms and she had the look of someone who had lost a lot of weight in a short space of time. There was also a lingering perfume of alcohol and sweat. Despite this though, as an ordinary teenage boy Joshua couldn't deny he was pretty attracted to her and he had a feeling she'd be quite pretty under normal circumstances.

"Odd?" Marie asked cautiously.

"She looks sort of sick," Joshua explained, "I think she might be homeless but she's got a bag of stuff. I'll see if there's an ID in there or something." His hands motioned towards the black bag at her side and he would have opened it willingly out of curiosity had he not promptly been shouted at so loudly down the phone that he almost dropped it.

"Joshua Houton! Learn some manners, if she is homeless then that's her stuff your violating!" Marie's voice was now thickly accented in her native Romanian dialect. Joshua winced and withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned. Uttering a long stream of apologies to his housekeeper and adopted 'Aunt' he hung up and sat on the curb waiting watching the girl draw breath.

Girls appearing out of nowhere. Strange auras. Tons of scratches. Mysterious belongings. Joshua knew the supernatural very well and right now he had an uncanny feeling he was staring at it. Unless of course he had simply developed paranoia due to the bizarre circumstances of his life. It wouldn't completely unexpected - surround yourself by the paranormal and soon your perception of what was normal and not normal was bound to get twisted. It seemed a bit heartless to leave her laying there but he was in two minds - he was wanting to become a veterinarian, not a doctor and if he moved her he might only make things worse.

Eventually he decided that he might as well try something. Very gently he attempted to lift the limp body off the ground finding that she weighed a bit more than she appeared too, however he was a healthy fit boy and two years on the soccer team had gave him some muscle. The limo arrived a few moments later and the chauffeur opened the door as Joshua shuffled indoors. This wasn't exactly the direction he had considered his day venturing in however as the saying went - just go with the flow.

* * *

"It's just twisted…you must have made a mistake…"

"No," Said a stubborn voice whined, "It was broken! The bone wasn't positioned right!"

Kimiko felt her tenacious grasp on consciousness strengthen. Voices called over the foggy gloom, one an accented voice of a woman and the other a grumpy male. Smells and scents painted a vivid picture inside her mind. The unfamiliar surroundings unnerved her, the strange fragrances of rosemary and another coppery flavour she couldn't distinguish. Voices fell upon her ears like thunderclaps and as she opened her eyes sluggishly a pale lemon coloured ceiling greeted her.

"I think she's waking up," The female voice murmured sympathetically. An elderly but kind face appeared above her with earnest twinkling eyes and soft curling pepper hair. "Hello? My name is Marie, try not to panic. You're safe here." Kimiko tried to take this into account but found her head felt like it was about to burst while a dull throbbing sensation coursed through her ankle. Awkwardly she shifted attempting to sit up but was gently pressed back into the soft couch. "Just lie down for a minute. You are not well, you have twisted your ankle."

"She broke it Marie," Another voice protested earnestly.

"Shh Josh," Marie reprimanded softly.

"There was a bag," Kimiko mumbled before she promptly said bolt upright as though a hot poker had just been pressed to her skin. Blue eyes scanned the room frantically - the bag! If they opened it and found vials of red liquid, grenades, guns and hundreds of green notes then she was doomed! They'd think she was some sort of arms dealer or a part of the Mafia. The woman stood up and gestured towards the armchair where her black rucksack rested.

"It's safe," Marie reassured. Kimiko felt herself relax slightly but did not change her rigid position. The room she was in was very beautiful in a traditional sense with non-confrontational beige, creams and light lemon. Clearly upper class judging by the exquisite china ornaments, delicate vases and ornate portrait's that lavishly decorated the room as well as woven rugs and elegant silver frames. Swinging her legs over the side of the sofa she sighed swallowing back the bile rising in her throat.

"Thank you," Kimiko whispered hoarsely. "I will go now." Linger too long and it provoked danger or worse discovery.

"Oh no! Your foot is still injured and we owe you our gratitude. You saved young Josh's life, you must at least stay until we can contact your parents." Marie protested immediately. Kimiko shook her head feeling bitterness choke her. The only way of contacting her parents was a séance but of course she couldn't say that. No; she had to keep her mouth firmly shut even if she felt like she was choking on it. Mangled corpses and blood - always the blood. Everywhere, anywhere it's scent haunting her. This poor pathetic woman had no comprehension.

"My parents are dead ma'am," Kimiko said dully, "My sister is here on business and would probably not appreciate being interrupted over something so trivial. I'll walk, there's no need for any trouble." The lie left her lips mechanically like an automatic reflex.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Marie drowned her in the sympathy expressed in her voice, "At least allow us to provide you with a lift Miss…?"

"Tomoe. Tomoe Kamiya. No, it's no trouble to walk." Kimiko said pointedly as she wobbled uncertainly to her legs feeling them buckle and waver tediously. Forcing them to cooperate she heaved the bag around her shoulders adjusting the straps hearing the vials rattle. There was no point in staying any further or longer than necessary. Keep to the shadows and become invisible - a ghost plaguing the streets of San Francisco until she felt safe to move on. This happy family held no place in her new life as much as her heart bled in envy of them. They, who led a life so similar to her previous one.

"Then let Joshua walk you Miss Kamiya," Marie argued with goodwill. "It's after teatime and the streets are very safe for girls walking alone." Kimiko gave a twisted sort of sardonic smile. The streets were more dangerous than this naïve woman could imagine. It was the muggers or rapists that she feared - quite the opposite as they would be the ones running from her however the disease of bloodsucking monsters would provoke more terror.

"I can look after myself Miss Marie. My sister will be growing impatient." Kimiko said shortly.

"I thought you said she didn't want to be interrupted," The male voice intervened almost smugly. Kimiko whirled around and for a moment panicked she'd done so perhaps too quickly however her pale blue eyes landed on a pair of startling azure ones. Golden hair curled around his handsome boyish face, he was tall and well built with ivory skin and a small spat of freckles running across his face. Handsome, good looking even but Kimiko swallowed a lump rising in her throat. It was like looking at person through a mirror - some of their features distorted but the same person underneath.

Now she remembered why she'd plunged herself into Death's path for him.

"I _need _to go," Kimiko insisted firmly, desperately to herself. She didn't belong here playing happy families. She'd already created enough suspicion as it was and with the vampires roaming around bound to be following her trail this could only lead to more problems.

"You'll be safe here," Marie promised gently, persuasively. Kimiko almost felt compelled to listen, almost warming to it like the vows it made were real. Like the embrace of a fire after a cold day outdoors. She shook her head. No, she had to leave and not remain in a graveyard full of whispers and tombs. "At least let us get you something to eat? Some clean clothes or a bath?" That sounded tempting, like this women was waving gin in front of a man dying from thirst. It would satisfy temporarily but only serve to increase his thirst later.

"I _can't!" _Kimiko snapped despairingly, her brows knitting into an earnest frown. Forcing herself to calm down before she ended up metaphorically biting the woman's head off she breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. "I am grateful for your hospitality Miss Marie, Mr Joshua but I must be leaving now."

"Wait!" Joshua called, "It's no hassle to just get you a limo and we've got plenty of food. My sister's abroad so technically I'm in charge…well sort of," He added sheepishly throwing an apologetic grin at Marie. Kimiko shook her head. What was with these people and their overwhelming acts of generosity? Why could they not simply be content to letting her go? At the present moment jumping out the window was seeming like a good option. The creature inside her raised its head in a sleepy fashion before adding a titbit to her thoughts. _"Just say yes or else you will look like a convict."_

"Fine!" Sighed Kimiko reluctantly sinking into the couch. Joshua beamed delightedly. Marie left the room apparently to attend to the kitchen where she had already preheated the oven for Sheppard's Pie. A moment later the phone rang and Joshua ran eagerly to get it since it was apparently his sister or his sister's husband.

By the time they returned Kimiko was gone and a breeze drifted through the room from the open window.

* * *

"_You should check on the boy."_

"Shut up!" Kimiko growled roughly in Japanese as she downed her shot. The bar she was sitting in was overflowing with raunchy dance music and the stench of sweat and drugs. Young teenagers and youths each swayed in rhythm to the music like many reeds bowing in the breeze. Kimiko was not among them too busy with her thoughts and memories attempting to drown each out in a tirade of tequila and vodka. Temporarily at least it seemed to work but that irritating voice never left her alone. It seemed to take some sort of twisted pleasure in playing on her desires, her envy of that family.

"It's not like we sense anything," Kimiko added glancing cautiously around her. The flashing fluorescent lights made her cringe along with the fake fog seeping on to the dance floor making her cough. There were silver poles upon which many pretty girls not much older than she was were dancing seductively much to the joy of the males in the crowd. There was something rather sickening and at the same time hypnotic about the entire club. Definitely not the type of place normal innocent little Kimiko would ever have been seen in. No, perfect Daddy's girl belonged at university parties or elegant cocktail banquets sipping champagne - but then of course Murakami Kimiko was dead.

"_You said 'we' it is good to see you are finally learning. Listen to me, you are worried about the boy. If they follow our scent that means they could be in danger. Anything is better than this dump." _Kimiko stared speculatively at the empty shot glass. Truth be told she hated it in here, the music was too loud and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go to sleep. In reality Marie's offer had been extremely tempting but she could never give in. Joshua would grow up safe and happy and ignorant but that was fine. Kimiko envied him so much that she was surprised her skin wasn't glowing as neo green as the flickering lights.

"I know…but I just need to escape. I mean, I've been drunk before…" Kimiko murmured. Being drunk was all part of being a university student however this sort of drunkenness made her almost feel unclean.

"_There is a difference between drinking socially and drinking shots in a sleazy bar on your own and you know it." _The voice pried gently. Kimiko jumped off the barstool and waded through the crowds, out the door into the grimy alley. She was sick of this, of all the bitterness and resentment. She was sick of seeing ghosts everywhere she walked. She was sick of being alone, sick of feeling like she was dead inside. This wasn't right….none of it would ever be right. All she wanted was her Daddy, her boyfriend and her family but it had been cruelly stolen. Kimiko felt tears leak down her cheeks - oh that vampire was probably out there choking himself up on laughter. She could picture those emerald eyes glowing at her from the darkness and the malice that would follow.

"The boy," Kimiko said distantly before sighing as she remember that boyish face and charm. Securing her bag and uttering a soft prayer as she gripped each of the three rings on the chain around her neck she rushed into the darkness. "You win this round…" She added to herself.

"_We win this round…" _The voice replied soothingly.

* * *

"Alexandria? Is something wrong?"

Dominic had been barely paying attention to the surroundings of the upper class Portland apartment. The pure agony radiating through his mind was both exquisite and excruciating after centuries of numbness. He could finally feel pain and life at the same time while having to cope with the guilt and rage consuming him like a toxin far fouler than any vampire blood. Never had he experienced this level of anguish - not even with Rhiannon. It was so though somebody had smashed their fist through his chest and was delivering stunning blows to his gut while shoving a red-hot poker through his brain.

This wasn't just his pain though - this was the trauma of another soul. Although they had no real true bond to speak of Dominic was aware of the crippling torture afflicting his life-mate's spirit. At times the pain would weaken as though temporarily being cooled before swiftly returning with a vengeance. Somewhere out there was a little girl terrified and alone. His fault…his fault that now he could smell that fragrance of flowers mingled with blood. That all his thoughts were of the girl whose beautiful, lovely face was marred by red liquid. That voice tearing at him inside. And was so close now - lashing out at anything and everything. Never before had his moods been so volatile and his temper so violent. Perhaps that was why Gregori had sent him with them to scour the East coast rather than to trust him to remain too long in Mikhail's presence.

He was dimly aware of Savannah speaking, her voice soft with concern. Alexandria was sitting on a silky golden chaise sofa with her cell phone laying in her lap. The apartment window offered a wide full view of the city below roaring with life and bright lights, the gentle hum of traffic and lull of human voices was almost soothing. Dominic shifted slightly from his unmoving position on the armchair watching as Alexandria's beautiful face was skimmed with anxiety as her pale blond hair hung in a waist length braid over her white cotton blouse and lavender trousers. Aidan was out hunting with Gregori - Dominic was amazed they'd trusted him in such a unpredictable state to be left with their life mates.

"Nothing…" Alexandria hesitated biting her lower lip, "It's just I was speaking to Joshua there and he nearly got mowed down by a truck today on the way home from school." Dominic felt what little curiosity he had acquired vanish. If some stupid human teenager couldn't be bothered to look where he was going then that was his problem. Sitting here was making him restless - he needed to find her! Just to explain or…something. Anything to make her understand.

"Oh!" Savannah gave a gentle exclamation of surprise, her blue eyes widening a fraction, "But he's okay isn't he?" The younger Carpathian and daughter to the Prince looked mildly concerned but Dominic guessed her worries lay chiefly with her daughters who she had left back in the homeland where it would perhaps be safer for them. Cobalt black hair hung in soft waves at her hips while her figure was draped in a pair of black cropped shorts and a black halter-neck top allowing for plenty of movement.

"Yes," Alexandria confessed, "But Marie said something odd happened. Apparently some girl who was passing by happened to knock him out of the way. I mean…obviously I am glad nothing happened but it was a little strange. They said she just vanished and Joshua says he could have swore she had a broken ankle when he got to her yet Marie checked her over and it was only twisted…I'm probably being paranoid…I should just be relieved he's alive." Dominic felt intrigued for some reason by this recollection. Visibly normal humans who received broken ankles tended to remain injured for a while afterwards - of course it was possible the boy had simply mistaken the injury. Savannah seemed to be guessing along the same lines but still thought to add.

"She just up and left? Didn't she leave a name or anything?"

"Tomoe," Alexandria answered looking thoughtful, "She said her name was Tomoe Kamiya and that her sister was working in San Francisco. She never said anything else. Marie said she seemed pretty eager to leave, desperate even." Dominic considered this carefully. Tomoe…a Japanese name. He felt his heart give a hopeful leap but he tried to calm himself. There was a large Asian minority in San Francisco and if it was _her _then why on earth would she go near Aidan's house? The hope for revenge? If so why didn't she simply allow Joshua to get killed by the truck? It would seem a bit coincidental if it was her that she just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

"What did she look like?" Dominic found himself asking. The deep tenor of his voice caused some surprise as they had clearly not anticipated him taking any interest in their conversation. Nevertheless Savannah smiled somewhat encouragingly before Alexandria spoke with a tad of nervousness in her voice.

"They said she looked homeless…like she'd been sleeping rough. Marie estimated that she couldn't have been more than fifteen at the most." Dominic sighed mentally. That meant the mysterious rescuer had merely been a girl who happened to be in the right place to save a very lucky Joshua's life. His life mate was eighteen. _'She could probably pass for fifteen though if she's been homeless for a month.' _The idea stirred something fiery in his veins. Torn between desperate hope and cold icy fear he tried to shake it away..

"Sleeping rough? Poor thing." Savannah murmured sharing a pensive look with her female friend. Dominic could sense there was an underlying conversation taking place and it annoyed him. This was his life-mate and if they had even the slightest idea they would tell him! He wouldn't tolerate being kept in the dark - not when it came to her. Not when he had this agonising chaos coursing through his mind, a pantheon of mental discord. What made it worse was that either way his life-mate was going to end up with her heart broken. Dominic weighed up the two fates set before the young teenager. _'I either tell her that her father was a monster who tortured the innocent…or I let her think that I have betrayed her and watch as she reeks havoc for revenge.' _None were right! A part of him snarled victoriously at the idea of tearing her naïve blessed image of her father into shreds revealing him for what he truly was therefore saving himself from her persecution…however that wrestled with the fact that to have her think otherwise would destroy her.

No matter how much pain she was feeling Dominic could sense there was a purpose beneath it. Something that was keeping her and guiding her from having an utter breakdown. If he robbed her of that purpose - her only reason for living then where did that leave her?

Suddenly, with a sickening pang Dominic realised he didn't want to think about where that left them.

* * *

Joshua leisurely flipped another page in his book.

The noise of the rain smashing down upon the windowpanes was quite disruptive to his concentration. Soon Mrs Chandra's cat would be meowing and pawing at the window desperate to be let in out of the wet wilderness and then Joshua would have to find some way of keeping the young feline amused. That and also he could sense that unmistakable presence hovering outside his window on the balcony which deeply unnerved him. Even to those not gifted with psychic abilities the sensation of being watched was always eerie and right now he could picture those pale blue eyes staring at him through the darkness.

It was especially disconcerting when you happen to be a guy in his basic pyjama's laying on your bed being watched by another person of the opposite gender at roughly the same age as you. Perhaps that was the reason why he'd chosen to wear his blue shorts and t-shirt rather than the old striped pair he had. And maybe why he had tied his room up slightly so it didn't look like a grenade had just been flung in through the window. His pale green walls were immaculate and the soft cream carpet had been hovered although there were stray socks here and there. The laptop at his desk had been shut down, the bedside lamp let off a soft glow and the French doors leading onto the balcony had not been locked.

"You know," Joshua said speaking aloud, "You might as well come in. I bet you're freezing out there. And don't pretend like you can't here me cause I know your there and it's getting a little creepy. This is like the fourth night in a row." He smirked imagining a peeved hiss of indignation. Maybe some of his brother-in laws arrogance had washed off on him. He was feeling pretty triumphant when he heard the balcony door open also accompanied by a soft mewing noise. "That'll be Mrs Chandra's cat Millie. Just let her in, otherwise I won't be able to get any sleep."

The blond haired boy sat up on his bed watching fascinated as a soaking figure dripped water all over his floor. He noted the changes about her - she seemed more washed tonight although maybe it was just the effect of being drenched by the rain. Her long ebony hair stuck to her skin which was shiny with beads of raindrops. She was wearing a style of clothing he recognised from his manga's as being Japanese - a blue hakama tucked into black boots along with a blue jinbei. Also slung over her back was the heavy looking rucksack and she supported a damp ginger cat in one arm while her blue eyes were glaring at him in an irritated way.

"How did you…?"

"I just know when I'm being watched," Joshua shrugged as though strange life-saving girls stalking him where an everyday occurrence. "Just set her down on the floor. She'll probably curl up under the bed." He said indicating to the wriggling cat. Tomoe obeyed and Millie jumped up on to Joshua's bed rubbing her body against him as he gave her a gentle stroke earning himself a purr. Aware of being watched he glanced up at Tomoe calmly. "Not a cat person?"

"I prefer dogs. Cats always look like their planning something," Tomoe replied her glare wavering slightly before her pales eyes darted back towards the French doors. "I should go…this isn't right." Joshua felt intrigued and alarmed by the amount of baggage this teenager seemed to be carrying - and he didn't just mean the rucksack. She looked emotionally and physically drained of energy and there was a deadness to her eyes that made him think of tunnels leading nowhere.

"You don't have to. I have food," Joshua set down the cat and picked up the plate of freshly baked cookies at his side. "Don't ask why it's cookies or I'll be forced to jump out the window. Marie hasn't exactly moved on from the fact that I'm not like six anymore." He proffered the plate hopefully feeling his sprits rise as he recognised the look of temptation in those eyes. There was a chink in her cold armour and it was balancing around her stomach.

"I should still go," Tomoe said doubtfully, "You'll tell people…I can't risk that sort of exposure."

"Exposure? You really don't have to worry about that. Trust me, I've seen a hell of a lot more weird stuff than you. In fact you don't even make the top ten." Joshua boasted. Inwardly his brain was making swift calculations - clearly she was psychic and on the run or something that wasn't entirely human. Either way she didn't frighten him much. She was kinda attractive and she looked like she could do with some help - there was an air of complete and utter confusion hanging over her like a storm cloud. It was a pity Alexandria wasn't home or he could have had his older, more experienced sister perhaps talk to her.

"I don't understand?" He heard her whisper bewilderedly.

"Never mind. Look it's lashing it down out there and sitting in here for a few minutes isn't gonna kill you. I've rumbled you now so you might as well take advantage for a while. Have a cookie. I could get you some milk if you want?" Joshua asked. His insides danced a victory march as he watched those debating hands move over the chocolate chip cookies. For a moment there was a look of inner conflict before she finally relented and picked one up giving it a slight sniff before she ate it greedily.

"Why aren't you completely horrified I've been watching you?" Tomoe asked finally once she wolfed down two cookies avidly.

"You're pretty. I thought it was kinda a good thing, besides if you had wanted to rip my throat out you would have done it already so your not dangerous. Although I actually have to ask why exactly are you following me?" Joshua enquired taking a cookie too. Pale blue eyes widened torn between incredulity and disbelief. For a brief second there was a spark in those eyes which burned out quickly as she sat down on the edge of his bed staring at him as though trying to decide if he was being plain stupid or if he was actually serious.

"I'm not pretty," Tomoe said eventually, "And you're far too naïve. I can't tell you…it's complicated but lets just say I was worried you were gonna be in danger because of me and that if you repeat this to anyone I will have to rip your throat out." Joshua shivered - that wasn't just a threat, it was a promise. The way those eyes suddenly turned very frosty told him that he had better keep his mouth shut because somehow she would find out if he didn't. Swallowing his sudden apprehension aside he nodded honestly before regaining his cool.

"I'm not naïve and you are hot." Joshua said casually as though remarking on the weather. "Anyway I get the whole complicated thing. I've got a few skeletons in my closet too…lets just say I'm not really like other people." Replace skeletons with Vampires and Carpathians and that was basically true. He wondered if shocking her with the fact that his older sister was an immortal and his brother-in law hunted the un-dead would provoke anymore emotion or perhaps best the mysterious tale she was concealing. Tomoe cocked her head to one side reminding him of a curious puppy for a moment.

"Different?"

"Yeah…how else do you think I knew you were watching me?" Joshua asked rhetorically.

"How?"

"I dunno, I guess I might have inherited it. My parents died when I was pretty young so my sister raised me until she married Aidan when I was about six. I guess they're both more like my parents than my siblings. Alex is pretty special too but for God sakes don't let her near your kitchen if you value your utensils. She can't cook to save herself." Joshua grinned reminiscing that night Alexandria had tried to cook him a Caribbean meal - he'd been throwing up the next day. That and the moment she sprayed mashed potato over Mikhail at Christmas - that been priceless and provided him and Josef with years of teasing material.

"My Mum died," Tomoe said softly looking down at her toes.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Joshua asked gently. Maybe that was what was wrong - the loss of her parents must have hit her pretty hard. Maybe she was still reeling from it, maybe something had killed her parents - like vampires and she was on the run. That would be cool cause when Alexandria got back Joshua was sure they could help her. Or of course he could be over exaggerating the situation and perhaps she was simply looking for an escape from her grief and an overworked sister. Either way he found he could empathise with her.

"Cancer," Tomoe said vacantly, "I was young. It was sudden. I miss her a lot…well actually it's more the moments you never have that you miss. I could have used a mother…I could use one now…" She shook her head jumping automatically to her feet. There was something almost animalistic about the way she prowled his room gliding towards the French doors. Joshua stood up in protest unsure if he could prevent her from leaving and how he could entice her to stay. Finally he decided that if she was going to leave, she would leave anyway.

"Wait!" Joshua called watching as she looked back at him. "Tomorrow. After school. I'll see you there."

"No," Tomoe said shortly. "I made a mistake coming here. You won't see me again. Have a nice life."

"You'll be there," Joshua said confidently as he lay back down on his bed. "I know you will be." The girl stared at him for several long moments before shaking her head. Joshua could have sworn her heard her mutter 'dream on' or something witty along those lines. He grinned feeling very proud of himself because he knew now that she would come. Curling up he listened as the French doors banged shut leaving the room empty aside from the ginger feline which was curled up at the end of his bed warming his feet. Tonight he had came one step closer to solving the enigma of Tomoe Kamiya.

As he drifted into sleep he had no idea the profound effect he had just had on that girl running solitarily through the rain never allowing a drop to land on her skin.

_

* * *

_

_I thought many things about him._

_At first I thought he was plain stupid and an idiot but as we talked I felt a fascination develop. This boy, he was like me in many ways. He was different too - perhaps not in the same fashion but he didn't seem to care. He was so relaxed and confident that I was drawn to the stability and security that surrounded him. Both of us were connected by wealthy, orphan-hood and our unique talents. _

_Or maybe I was simply so tired of my own company that I was willing to latch on to anything. There was something about Joshua that made me want to smile - it almost overshadowed my envy of him. Of the fact that despite his oddness and lack of parents he still seemed happy with the world. I wished I could have whatever he had that made it so bearable._

_Meeting Joshua Houton had set a wheel in motion I could never hope to stop. By meeting him I met Layla. By meeting him I never realised how closely I was dancing with the enemy._

_And I never noticed until it was almost too late._

**Memoirs of Murakami Kimiko**

**

* * *

**

**I don't know what anyone will think of my portrayal of an older Joshua but I kinda like him. He's pretty laid back and honest which I think will help Kimiko in her current presence of mind. As for who Layla is you'll just have to wait and see. The next four chapters will probably explore Kimiko's and Joshua's relationship a bit more but by about chapter 14 I think I'll drop a bombshell just to make things more interesting...after all her 19th birthday is approaching and you can't leave occasions like that unmarked!**

**For those of you wondering about my lack of update for my other stories like Dark Chronicles then it's cause I'm going through the long process of re-drafting the chapters to correct gramatical errors and to generally liven up the plot a bit. I should have it up soon, I've done up to about chapter seven but once it's done I'll post it with the new chapter as well. That and if anyone want's to read a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover then I've just created one so feel free to read that in the meantime.**

**Please R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**


End file.
